


Калифорнийский закат

by alfredcorvus



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Detectives, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>modern!AU. США. Сан-Франциско. Военная Академия.<br/>Леонард МакКой приезжает в Академию, где его соседом по комнате оказывается Джеймс Кирк. Их начинающаяся дружба, грозящая стать чем-то большим, развивается на фоне всё увеличивающихся проблем Джима.<br/>Стихотворение, посвященное концовке: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2780263</p>
            </blockquote>





	Калифорнийский закат

**Author's Note:**

> Встречаются отсылки к реально существующим местам, людям, вещам. Для лучшего восприятия можете посмотреть альбом, ссылка на который указана в начале.  
> *Калифорнийский закат одно из названий экстази.

https://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/sets/72157644412325887/

Ему двадцать пять, и у него за плечами нет ничего кроме диплома врача. Еще год назад он и подумать не мог, что будет пробираться по мокрым заснеженным улицам Сан-Франциско с одной лишь полупустой сумкой. Еще год назад у него было все, чем может гордиться среднестатистический американец – молодая жена с ребенком, престижная работа и даже чертов дом, как полагается, с белым заборчиком.  
Осмотревшись на перекрестке, он поспешил к остановке с припаркованным автобусом, на боку которого значилась оптимистичная надпись и эмблема Военной Академии Сан-Франциско. Мужчина ухмыльнулся. Развешивать, где попало, лозунги, призывающие к войне, было верхом идиотизма. Нет, он не был пацифистом, конечно, нет. Какой нормальный мужчина может быть пацифистом в стране, где главный вопрос: «Афганистан или Ирак?».  
Споткнувшись и грубо выругавшись, он зашел в автобус. Девушка, проверяющая документы, недовольно поморщилась и окинула его презрительным взглядом. Возможно, из-за того, что он был последним и чуть не опоздал на рейс или из-за его запущенного внешнего вида. Он мельком взглянул на свое отражение в стекле.   
М-да… Помятая одежда, недельная небритость в купе с запахом перегара. Последние месяцы он выглядел так почти каждый день. Бутылка и раньше была единственной компанией, на которую он мог рассчитывать со своим-то характером. А после развода всё усугубилось. Развод вообще добил его окончательно. Эта сука отняла все, что только было можно, оставив ему только кости. Он даже лишился своей любимой работы, которая спасала на протяжении всего бракоразводного процесса. Хотя в этом он отчасти был виноват сам. Ну кому сдался крепко пьющий врач? Больше в проклятой Джорджии его ничего не держало. После были месяцы скитаний по стране, бесконечные смены городов и мотелей и редкая практика в социальных медицинских пунктах. Деньги потихоньку кончались, а задолжность по алиментам становилась все больше. Нужно было срочно что-то решать, если он не хочет закончить свою жизнь, спившись в какой-нибудь подворотне Южной Дакоты.   
Именно тогда ему на глаза и попалось объявление Военной Академии Сан-Франциско. Они расписывали все прелести солдатской жизни, описывали отличную подготовку и преподавательский состав. А также предлагали полугодичные курсы переквалификации для врачей. В его жизни нужно было что-то срочно менять. Плюнув на свои принципы и отвращение ко всему, что было связано с войной, он позвонил в Академию. Реализация себя в профессии в качестве военного хирурга, возможность делать то, к чему он всегда стремился, а именно спасать человеческие жизни, и достойная зарплата сыграли свою роль. В конце концов, он еще должен перечислять деньги дочери, он должен быть хорошим отцом.  
Осмотревшись, он увидел, что практически все места в автобусе уже заняты. Отовсюду доносились радостные реплики студентов, увидевшихся после долгих зимних каникул. Мужчина недовольно нахмурился, его раздражало наличие стольких людей вокруг, а от стоявшего гвалта голова буквально раскалывалась. Увидев свободное место в конце автобуса, он направился туда. Закинув сумку на багажную полку, он уселся и, наконец, достал из-за пазухи припасенную фляжку с виски. Парень, дремавший рядом, буквально уткнувшись головой в стекло, заворочался, и по-собачьи тряхнув головой, повернулся к мужчине. Переводя взгляд с усталого лица на флягу в руках и обратно, он расплылся в довольной улыбке и тут же сморщился. На разбитых губах парня выступила кровь. Типичный представитель южных штатов: яркие голубые глаза, соломенные волосы. Вот только правую половину лица украшал лиловый синяк, а под носом и на губах запеклась кровь. Врач, окинув его долгим взглядом, отметил, что не растерял еще весь свой профессионализм. Несмотря на ссадины, нос был не сломан, да и челюсть, кажется, тоже на месте, хотя не мешало бы перепроверить, мало ли что…  
– Глаза сломаешь, – парень насмешливо склонил голову набок и испытующе уставился на врача. Тот поспешно отвел взгляд. Рассматривать людей было не в его привычке.  
– Я Джеймс Кирк, для друзей Джим. Можешь звать меня Джим, – незнакомец протянул ему ладонь.  
– Сомневаюсь, – мужчина нехотя пожал руку. Заводить друзей не входило в его ближайшие планы. – МакКой.  
– МакКой? И все? – удивился Кирк.  
– Тебе хватит.   
– Это было грубовато. Ну, да ладно, у тебя, по ходу, день не задался.  
– Парень, у меня, по ходу, жизнь не задалась, – в тон ему ответил МакКой, делая глоток из фляги.  
– Угостишь? – он перехватил фляжку. – Только учти, на территории Академии с этим строго, что-то вроде сухого закона. Администрация считает, что будущим военным не пристало употреблять алкоголь, по крайней мере, не в стенах учебного заведения.   
– Учту, – врач опрометчиво надеялся, что односложные и резкие ответы отобьют у парня желание общаться с ним. По крайней мере, обычно это работало. Но не тут-то было.  
– Я тебя раньше не видел, ты новенький. Тебя отчислили, или ты перевелся к нам? Или будешь курс читать? Потому что для студента ты староват, только без обид.  
– Столько вопросов… Как тебя? Кирк, да? Так вот, Кирк, если тебя так интересует, то я зачислен на программу переподготовки врачей. Полгода - и диплом полевого хирурга. Я удовлетворил твое любопытство?  
– Вау! Так ты доктор? Просто какой-то сериальный шаблон – пьющий врач с грузом проблем и депрессией.  
– Блять, парень умерь свой энтузиазм. Для человека, у которого вся морда разбита, ты слишком счастлив.   
– А мне не привыкать, – Кирк довольно откинулся в кресле. – Тем более, я возвращаюсь домой. Я люблю Академию, она любит меня и…  
– Все, достаточно. Я и так услышал больше, чем хотел, – он устало прикрыл глаза.   
Еще какое-то время попутчик не бросал попыток завести разговор, но вскоре это надоело и ему. Каким-то чудом Леонарду удалось заснуть в этом наполненном студентами автобусе. Когда он снова открыл глаза, впереди уже виднелось огромное здание Академии с множеством корпусов и переходов. Мужчина устало потер виски, голова болела уже не так сильно, зато из-за долгой езды по ухабистой дороге, его тошнило. А, может быть, просто не стоило пить виски на голодный желудок.  
Автобус въехал на подъездную дорожку и затормозил у здания главного корпуса. Леонард глубоко вздохнул, думая и о том, что еще недавно клялся, что ноги его не будет в подобном заведении. Шесть лет медицинской академии доконали его.  
На улице было все также сыро, и на подстриженный газон летели большие хлопья снега. МакКой вышел из автобуса одним из последних и почти тут же согнулся пополам. Его вырвало прямо на мощенную плиткой дорожку.   
– Чувак, тебе, по-видимому, совсем хреново, – по спине врача ободряюще похлопала чья-то рука.  
Леонард обернулся и встретился взглядом со смеющимися глазами Кирка.  
– Пошел к черту! – он вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и, закинув сумку на плечо, быстро зашагал к зданию администрации.  
Военная Академия была гораздо больше, чем Леонард предполагал. И уже через десять минут ему казалось, что он окончательно потерялся в этих бесконечных коридорах. А ведь это был только основной корпус.  
Вокруг без конца шныряли студенты: кто-то в учебной форме, кто-то с рюкзаками и сумками. Сегодня был день заезда, а с понедельника начинались учебные занятия.  
Еще немного побродив, Леонард окончательно убедился, что самостоятельно найти пункт регистрации он не сможет. Заприметив маленького паренька, изучающего расписание, он решительно двинулся к нему. Уверенно положив руку ему на плечо, МакКой изо всех сил попытался изобразить подобие улыбки:  
– Парень, не поможешь мне?  
Мальчик, которому по виду было не больше шестнадцати, испуганно уставился на него:  
– Кхм… Да, конэчно, эээ, сэр.  
У курсанта оказался отвратительный акцент, происхождение которого врачу определить не удалось.  
– Мне нужно где-то зарегистрироваться и получить форму.  
– Вы почти прэшли, сэр, – парень указал на следующую после поворота дверь. – Вам лучше поторопиться занять место в обшэжитии.  
Поблагодарив смешного парнишку, он поспешил к кабинету, возле которого толпились люди. Судя по тому как на его появление отреагировали студенты, вид у МакКоя, и правда, был неважный. Вряд ли эта молодежь привыкла видеть здесь вот таких мужчин, по которым с первого взгляда видно насколько хреновым может быть их будущее.  
Сегодня явно был не его день. Спустя час, который он провел в очереди в коридоре, обнаружилось, что свободных комнат в медицинском общежитии нет, и его здесь, мягко сказать, никто не ждал. Программа сокращенного обучения и переквалификации начинала действовать только с этого года, и коменданта никто не успел предупредить о том, что после Рождества приедут новые студенты.   
– Подождите немного, я сейчас что-нибудь придумаю, – скользкий тип, сидящий за столом, не на шутку разволновался из-за сложившейся ситуации. Поглядывая на новоявленного курсанта, он принялся просматривать базу данных на наличие свободных комнат в Академии.  
Еще пятнадцать минут МакКой мерил комнатку шагами, пока парень не окликнул его.  
– МакКой? Леонард МакКой? Кажется, мы нашли вам комнату, – он протянул ему какой-то бланк и пальцем указал, где нужно поставить подпись. – Только есть небольшое неудобство…  
– Парень, у меня нет настроения играть с тобой в шарады, – перебил его мужчина. – Выкладывай, что там.  
– Вы только не волнуйтесь, ничего страшного, вот ваш ключ, – он протянул ему ключ с брелком, на котором был выбит номер 815. – Единственно неудобство… Это не в корпусе, где у нас проживают студенты медицинского факультета.  
– Что-то я не понимаю, к чему ты ведешь? – нахмурился Леонард.  
– Ваша комната в главном общежитии, где непосредственно живут будущие бойцы.  
– Твою мать! Я что теперь должен полгода жить в окружении тупоголовых солдафонов?!   
Парень скривился, видимо в стенах военной академии было не принято так выражаться о курсантах.   
Забрав у коменданта набор из вещей первой необходимости и пакет с формой, он направился в комнату, которая на ближайшее время должна была заменить ему дом.  
Комната была похожа на типичную комнату общежития, разве что мебели было еще меньше. Сказывался военный уклон заведения. Перед окном стоял рабочий стол с компьютером, по бокам две кровати, тумбочки и шкаф. Одну из стен занимал крошечный кухонный уголок. С первого взгляда было понятно, что обжита здесь только одна половина. Над кроватью были развешены спортивные вымпелы, какие-то дипломы и постеры. Вроде бы на них были изображены звезды старого рока, МакКой в этом не разбирался. А к компьютеру были прикреплены бесчисленные записочки с девичьими именами и телефонами.  
Лен обреченно вздохнул, видимо в соседи по комнате ему попался какой-нибудь очередной спортсмен, первый парень Академии. Забросив сумку на кровать, он принялся распаковывать форму. Как ему сообщили в администрации, появление на территории учебного заведения в одежде не по уставу каралось дисциплинарным высказыванием.  
Рассмотрев форму, он недовольно выругался. Леонард надеялся, что как студенту-медику ему полагается другое обмундирование, но в распакованном пакете оказался темно-красный мундир, какой носили все студенты. Мужчина нахмурился, он ненавидел такой цвет, уж слишком много ненужных ассоциаций он вызывал у врача.  
Но впереди его ждал еще один неприятный сюрприз. Выданный комплект оказался неподходящего размера. Точней подходило все кроме кителя, который оказался слишком узким. МакКой чертыхнулся, оглядывая себя в зеркало шкафа.  
– Вау, так ты еще и мой новый сосед по комнате! – в дверях появился тот самый парень из автобуса. Он уверенно зашел и завалился на кровать, – Теперь мы будем друзьями.  
– Эээ, в смысле? – МакКой слишком медленно осознавал, какую проблему он только что себе нашел.  
– Будем друзьями, – уверенно кивнул, кажется, Кирк. – Ну, знаешь, сначала задушевные ночные разговоры на соседних кроватях, потом мы вместе будем ходить в бар и снимать одних и тех же девочек. Дальше нас отправят в горячую точку, и там я прикрою тебя от… Хотя нет, лучше я вынесу тебя из огня. А потом я буду шафером на твоей свадьбе, и рыбалка по субботам.  
– Что, блять?! – мужчина был в ауте после этой речи – Этого не будет, мне это неинтересно.  
– Это ты пока так говоришь, я тебя не тороплю, – Джим самоуверенно улыбнулся. – Может, пришло время назвать свое имя, а, МаККой?  
– Леонард.  
– Леонард? Ты шутишь? Может быть, что-то попроще?  
– А ты что, не в состоянии запомнить? – не удержался и съязвил доктор.  
– Если ты сейчас намекал на мои умственные способности, то извини, у меня стипендия и два курса закончены на отлично, – он указал на те дипломы, которые МакКой принял за спортивные награды.  
– Я думал, ты спортсмен, – Леонард тыкнул в вымпел какой-то команды.  
– Ну да, я защитник сборной Академии по регби.  
– Ну охренеть теперь, – мужчина закатил глаза, в соседи по комнате, судя по всему, ему достался один из тех парней, которые никогда не знали проблем.   
– Лен, Ленни, Лео…Эй, ты вообще меня слушаешь? – из мыслей его выдернул голос нового соседа. – Как мне тебя называть?  
– Да как хочешь, мне плевать, - он на секунду задумался. – Только не Лео.  
Так его называла бывшая жена. И чем меньше об этом будет напоминаний, тем лучше, тем более, он ненавидел эту форму своего имени.  
– Тогда я остановлюсь на варианте Лен, но мне все равно не нравится, не звучит. Нужно обязательно придумать что-то получше.  
– Валяй, – Леонард хотел как можно скорей отделаться от навязчивого парня, у него и без этого проблем хватало. Он демонстративно отвернулся от Кирка и принялся стаскивать неудобный мундир.  
– Ух ты, тебе говорили, что у тебя просто фантастические плечи?  
– И часто ты делаешь комплименты парням? – Леонард обернулся через плечо и насмешливо уставился на Джима.  
– Вообще-то нет. Чаще мне их делают, – ничуть не смутившись, хмыкнул Джим. – Но они у тебя, и правда, здоровские. За такие плечи каждый регбист… Стоп! А ты случаем сам не занимался?  
– Нет. Я вообще терпеть не могу спорт.  
– Это ты зря, тут серьезная подготовка для всех, включая и врачей, – он внимательно посмотрел на Лена, который продолжал крутить в руках ненавистный красный китель. – Твоим плечам точно не подойдет этот размерчик.  
– Слушай-ка, давай закроем тему моей фигуры и особенно плеч, – Леонард уже начинал злиться.  
– Не нервничай. Если хочешь, я могу помочь тебе с этим, – как можно более добродушно улыбнулся Кирк.  
– Чем это? Я уже узнавал, нельзя брать верх и низ от разных комплектов.  
– Что позволено Юпитеру, то не позволено быку, – Джим одним движением поднял с пола брошенный китель.  
– Не умничай! – скривился МакКой – Что ты собираешься делать?  
– Комендант передо мной в долгу, так что просто пойду на пост и скажу ему, что моему другу нужно поменять часть обмундирования, – не дождавшись ответа, он буквально вылетел из комнаты, так что недовольно брошенное Леном «мы не друзья!» прозвучало уже в пустоту.   
Мужчина устало опустился на кровать и прикрыл глаза. На часах была только половина пятого, а он уже хотел отрубиться. Но впереди еще были дела, которые не стоило откладывать на завтра. Он нехотя поднялся с койки, вытащил свои пожитки, закинул одежду в свой шкаф, в котором обнаружились кое-какие вещи Кирка, оставил бритву и зубную щетку в ванной, принял душ и снова вернулся на кровать.   
Немногочисленные вещи Леонарда не придали комнате хоть немного обжитый вид, по крайней мере, по сравнению с другой половиной. МакКой еще раз более внимательно оглядел вторую часть комнаты. На столе оказалась пара фотографий, на одной был сам Кирк, сидевший в ретро автомобиле с какими-то парнем, а на второй мужчина в форме ВВС США. На полке вперемешку с учебниками стояли какие-то книги, романы в дешевых оранжевых обложках. Лена немного удивила груда повседневной одежды, сваленная на стуле, в заведениях подобных этому некуда было ходить в таком. По уставу разрешались только комплект повседневной формы с нашивками и однотонные футболки. Судя по всему, парень не засиживался на территории Академии в студгородке. «Еще один богатенький мальчик, шляющийся по клубам, - Леонард покосился на фотографию на столе. - Наверняка на службу отправил папочка для исправления». За этими мыслями он и не заметил, как отключился.   
Проснулся он от того, что кто-то настойчиво тряс его за плечо. Первая мысль была о том, что он уже готов придушить соседа, который так бесцеремонно лезет в его личное пространство.   
– Ты же в курсе, что в такое время засыпать нельзя? Теперь весь остаток дня будешь, как обдолбанный ходить, – Кирк усмехнулся и присел на кровать соседа. – Этот должен быть по размеру. Можешь не благодарить, – он указал на китель, висевший на спинке стула.  
– И не собирался, - буркнул Леонард. После короткого сна голова стала болеть еще больше, да еще и шея затекла из-за неудобного положения.  
– Пошли, пройдемся? – Кирк подошел к своему шкафу и вытащил оттуда большую сумку.   
– Нет, – Леонард все еще надеялся, что настойчивый сосед оставит его в покое и вообще будет как можно реже появляться в комнате.  
– Да пойдем, тем более, тут не мешало бы проветрить, – Джеймс приоткрыл окно. – Извини, конечно, друг, но от тебя до сих пор несет перегаром.  
– Иди нахуй, – МакКой развернулся к окну и вдохнул прохладный вечерний воздух. Идея прогуляться уже показалась ему не такой плохой.  
– Сейчас я спишу это на тяжелый день, но обычно я за такие ответы по морде даю, – Джим еще раз излишне дружелюбно улыбнулся соседу. – Тебе нужно хотя бы приблизительно знать расположение корпусов в Академии. Ты не первокурсник, никто тебя водить не будет, а сам ты не скоро разберешься. Так что пошли, – он нетерпеливо приоткрыл дверь.  
– Ладно, пошли, а то ты, видимо, от меня не отстанешь, – Лен резко развернулся и вышел из комнаты.  
– Эй ты, на улица не май, куда ты собрался в одной футболке! – Кирк подхватил китель и вышел за соседом.  
МакКой с раздражением подумал, что он взрослый человек и прекрасно может сам о себе позаботится, он привык. А тут какой-то подросток указывает ему что делать и как одеваться. Что за черт?  
С наступлением вечера на территории стало намного больше кадетов. Кто-то таскал свои вещи в общежитие, кто-то просто сидел на лавочке во внутреннем дворе, который, по всей видимости, разделял кампус и здание самой Академии.  
– Напротив общежития основной корпус, там будут те лекции, которые ты будешь изучать на общем курсе. Про лекции по медицине не знаю, наверное, в корпусе, где учатся медики-старшекурсники, хотя есть еще пара корпусов поменьше. Во всяком случае, в расписании будет всё указано, если что, спросишь у меня. Ты вообще не стесняйся и спра… Эй, смотри, куда прешь! – Кирк раздраженно взмахнул руками, грозно провожая взглядом какого-то тощего кадета с зализанными назад волосами и кучей бумаг в руках.  
– Мне казалось, ты не кидаешься на людей, если они случайно тебя задели.  
– А не рано ты делаешь обо мне какие-то выводы? – Кирк глянул на нового знакомого. – Да ладно, не бери в голову. Я, и правда, не кидаюсь. А это Хан, с ним по-другому нельзя.  
– Хан? – МакКой удивленно приподнял бровь.  
– Я не знаю, как его действительно зовут, но все называют Ханом. Ты с ним еще столкнешься, он работает в лаборатории, вроде аспирант. Не самый приятный тип, у нас была пара инцидентов.  
– Из сказанного я могу сделать вывод, что ты из тех парней, играющих за Университетскую команду и гнобящих вот таких вот как этот Хан.  
– Ты снова делаешь поспешные выводы, я же предупреждал. На самом деле я дружелюбный, разве ты еще не убедился в этом?  
– Убедился. Даже слишком, – Леонард оглядывался по сторонам пытаясь запомнить расположение всех строений. – Чего ты тогда один в комнате живешь?  
– Только последние полгода. До этого год жил с Гэри Митчеллом. Мы дружили еще до Академии, но его отчислили. Ну а так как у меня есть кое-какие связи, я позаботился, чтобы ко мне никого не подселяли. Не хотел чужих людей на своей территории, ну знаешь, это же только лишние проблемы. А так можно не просить соседа уйти куда-нибудь на ночь или самому уходить.…Там слева кафетерий, потом туда сходим, окей? О чем я там говорил? О соседях, точно! Так вот, во втором полугодии у нас огромный приток народу из-за программ переподготовки и вновь обострившемся положении на Ближнем востоке. Куча людей, желающих собирать звезды на поле боя, так что деваться некуда, пришлось разделить комнату с тобой. На самом деле я рад, как выяснилось, одному слишком тоскливо.  
– О да, – с сарказмом бросил Леонард, но Джеймс этого, кажется, не заметил. Он продолжал дальше рассказывать что-то об Академии, размахивать руками, показывая на корпуса и людей. Он искренне верил в то, что МакКой способен усвоить столько информации за раз.  
– Ладно, здесь мне придется тебя оставить, – Джим остановился у какого-то огромного здания. – Это, кстати, наш стадион. У меня тренировка до девяти, так что не торопись ложиться. Я хочу еще заскочить с тобой в кафетерий, – он дружелюбно улыбнулся и быстрым шагом направился к стадиону.   
Впрочем, в кафетерий в этот день они так и не попали, МакКой вообще сомневался, что он работает допоздна. Дорога обратно до общежития заняла у него больше времени, чем он думал, Кирк оказался прав, запомнить расположение зданий Академии за пару дней было невозможно.  
Добравшись, наконец, до своей комнаты, он буквально сразу же завалился на кровать. Обычно его подолгу мучила бессонница, последствие стрессов, но, видимо, калифорнийский климат пошел на пользу, Леонард спал как убитый. Правда, глубокой ночью его разбудил Джим, вернувшийся невесть откуда. Он скинул одежду, принял душ и тоже лег спать, мысленно Лен поблагодарил соседа за то, что тому не пришло в голову будить его или хотя бы включать свет.

***

До начала семестра осталась ещё пара дней, и Джим за это время уже успел порядком надоесть своим постоянным присутствием и болтовней. Но нужно отдать ему должное, он мастерски сглаживал все колкости и грубости Леонарда. Оставалось только удивляться, откуда у него берется столько терпения и вообще, зачем ему это нужно.   
Правда, по вечерам он по нескольку часов проводил на стадионе. И что у них за фанатичный тренер, который назначает тренировки, когда еще и семестр не начался? Но МакКой был этому рад, только в эти часы он и мог побыть один в комнате.  
В понедельник начинались занятия. Толпы малолеток раздражали одним своим видом. Все как один были шумные и надоедливые. Уже через час, проведенный в кафетерии, МакКой удостоверился в том, что смешаться с толпой ему не удастся.  
Первой парой в расписании значилась гистология и, как разузнал у каких-то знакомых Джим, она находилась в корпусе D-3. Леонард понятия не имел, где это находится, но от помощи Джеймса отказался. Не хватало только заявиться в первый день с таким вот сомнительным знакомым. Только по счастливой случайности он наконец-то отыскал злосчастный корпус, расположившийся между стадионом и общежитием преподавателей, лишь за пару минут до звонка.  
Лен даже не сомневался, что сегодня его будет выводить из себя буквально всё. Аудитория была забита до отказа самыми разнообразными студентами: от таких же, желающих переквалифицироваться, врачей до студентов-медиков, которым едва исполнилось двадцать. Их, конечно, было большинство. Именно из-за них нудный профессор Стюарт рассказывал то, что Леонард давно знал. Но с посещаемостью в Военной Академии было строго, так что придется посещать и вот такие бесполезные лекции. Есть ли вообще смысл в переподготовке, если ему не расскажут ничего нового?  
За гистологией последовала анатомия, которая прошла чуть менее уныло. К нему подсела какая-то студентка с непреодолимым желанием познакомиться, представилась Кэрол Маркус. Она что-то увлеченно щебетала, отвлекая от занятия совсем как Кирк. Да они даже внешне были похожи: все те же светлые волосы и голубые глаза. «Их в этой Калифорнии печатают что ли?», - подумал МакКой. Его односложные ответы быстро надоели девушке. Конечно, она не хотела его охомутать, просто пыталась быть дружелюбной с новичком. Но вот только Леонарду это нахрен не нужно. Достаточно того, что он уже обжегся на вот таких вот предприимчивых девушках.  
Последней парой в расписании стояла этика, а, значит, нужно было снова возвращаться к главному корпусу. Леонард уже подумывал пропустить пару и сходить нормально пообедать, с самого утра у него во рту не было ничего кроме кофе. Тем более, он всегда ставил под вопрос необходимость таких предметов как эстетика, философия, этика, риторика. Зачем ему, врачу, всё это знать? Он, черт возьми, собирается лечить людей, а не рассуждать о высших материях.  
В аудиторию он завалился с небольшим опозданием. Преподаватель, стоявший за кафедрой, смерил его холодным взглядом и указал на место в первом ряду. МакКой не привык, чтобы им командовали, и занял место в самом углу аудитории, тем более, преподаватель выглядел не старше его самого. Высокий, худощавый с идеальной стрижкой в черном, наглухо застегнутом мундире он производил неприятное впечатление. Казалось, на всех вокруг он смотрит свысока своей отстраненности.  
– Здравствуйте, кадеты. Я, профессор Спок Грейсон, буду вести у вас этику, а чуть позже еще и логику. В конце семестра будет экзамен. Ваша посещаемость, текущие оценки, количество задолженностей напрямую повлияют на итог экзамена. Если вопросов нет, то я считаю нужным начать лекцию.  
Сначала МакКой пытался вести конспект, но монотонная речь профессора нагоняла сон, а желудок продолжал требовать пищи. Ко второй половине пары он и вовсе потерял нить повествования, все эти категории этики никак не хотели укладываться в голове. По мнению Леонарда, этот Грейсон вообще нёс полную чушь.  
– Долг – категория этики, означающая отношение личности к обществу, другим людям, выражающееся в нравственной обязанности по отношению к ним в конкретных условиях.  
– Вы серьезно так считаете? – хмыкнул Лен, и все сидящие в аудитории разом обратили на него взгляды. Кажется, спорить с этим профессором здесь было непринято.  
– А вы не согласны, кадет? – Грейсон удивленно вскинул бровь.  
– Да, не согласен, – МакКой поднял голову и в упор посмотрел на преподавателя.  
– Ну так поделитесь с аудиторией своими мнением, если считаете, что я недостаточно разбираюсь в данной теме.  
– Я не говорил такого. Просто вам не кажется, что это как-то оторвано от реальности?   
– Что вы имеете в виду? Уточните, вас не устраивает данное учебником определение? – Грейсон заложил руки за спину и медленно прошелся по аудитории.  
– Вы серьезно? Да ничего не бывает так, как пишут в книжках. Неужели вы думаете, что все они, – Лен обвел остальных кадетов взглядом, – выпустятся из Академии и добровольцами пойдут под пули? Что за бред?   
– Интересный ход мыслей, но в нем лишь ваше предвзятое субъективное мнение, возможно, построенное на простом обывательском взгляде на такие вещи как честь или совесть, – профессор сохранял ледяное спокойствие в отличие от Леонарда, который уже начина заводиться.  
– Честь, совесть и все, что вы тут говорите, это просто красивая картинка! Да, черт возьми, неужели вы считаете, что все тут хотят жертвовать собой во имя страны как долбанный Капитан Америка!  
– Выбирайте выражения, кадет. Не вижу сейчас смысла продолжать спор, у вас закоснелые представления об окружающем мире. На каком отделении вы обучаетесь?  
– Медицинское отделение. Военно-полевая хирургия.  
– Очаровательно. К следующему занятию принесите реферат на тему «Категория долга во врачебной деятельности». И, чтобы вы точно усвоили тему, в рукописном виде.  
Леонард хотел возмутиться, но прозвенел звонок, и профессор, развернувшись на каблуках, покинул аудиторию.   
МакКой, с раздражением кинув почти пустую тетрадь в сумку, направился в кафетерий, надеясь, что хоть плотный обед или уже скорей ужин его немного успокоит.  
Кафетерий располагался в главном корпусе. Как и всё в Военной Академии он был выполнен в минималистском стиле, разве что длинные столы сменили на небольшие круглые столики, и одна из стен была сплошь панорамным окном, за которым виднелся залив Монтерей.  
Как в бесконечном потоке студентов Кирк каждый раз находил его, оставалось для Леонарда загадкой. Но стоило ему устроиться в конце зала, как Джим тут же оказался рядом.   
– Лен! Я же тебя сегодня еще не видел, – он радостно плюхнулся на соседний стул. – Ты же не против, если я с тобой пообедаю? А то я целую пару круги по стадиону нарезал и вряд ли смогу теперь подняться и дойти до другого столика.   
– Да сиди, где угодно, только дай мне поесть.  
– Окей, – Кирк было успокоился и принялся за еду, но надолго его не хватило. – Ну как твой первый день? Нашел себе друзей? Или, может, подружку? – подмигнул Джим.  
– Иди к черту.  
– Так значит, нет. Ты особенно хмурый сегодня, что, уже нарвался на неприятности? - участливо поинтересовался Джеймс.  
– Какой-то хренов Спок Грейсон пытался мне впарить, что согласно его учебнику, мой долг гробить себя во имя каких-то там идеалов. И ведь не переубедишь его. Мудак упёртый.  
– Эй, потише, здесь все друг друга слышат. Не успеешь обернуться, а твои слова уже донесли ректору. У меня тут никогда не было проблем, но с ним я намучился. Зубрил этику неделями, чтобы доказать ему, что я не просто осёл, который прогуливает его пары. Сдал только с третьего раза. Уже думал, что из-за этого не видать мне моей стипендии.  
– Он задал писать рукописный доклад, мне, что, больше заняться ничем? – продолжал ворчать МакКой.  
– Ооо, ну это одна из его любимых мер, типа так ты все-таки усвоишь тему. Вот только пиши разборчиво, а то с него станется, отправит переписывать. Я уже один раз так прокололся. В этом году мне Грейсону еще и логику сдавать, вообще не знаю что с этим делать… О, Хикару, Нийота, идите к нам! У нас есть свободные места, – Кирк приветливо поднял руку и помахал.  
К ним подсело двое кадетов: азиат хмурого вида и девушка с длинными черными волосами, завязанными в высокий хвост. С первого взгляда было сложно определить, хотели ли они оказаться в компании Джеймса Кирка.  
– Это Хикару, но называй его по фамилии, Сулу, так все делают, – он указал на парня. – Учится на третьем курсе, будущий штурман военно-морского флота, я правильно говорю? – азиат кивнул. – А это Нийота Ухура, она со второго, связистка, – МакКой сдержанно кивнул новым знакомым. – А это Леонард МакКой, только поступил, будущий военврач и мой новый сосед по комнате.  
– Приятно познакомиться, – протянул ему руку Сулу.   
– Только поступил? Извини, но ты никак не похож на первокурсника, я бы сказ…  
– Он на программе переподготовки, дорогая, – Кирк улыбнулся девушке.  
– Я сам могу ответить, – Леонарду совершенно не понравилось, что помимо его воли он оказался в центре внимания.  
Но Сулу и Джеймс вскоре принялись увлеченно обсуждать летную практику Хикару, потом Кирк как обычно болтал про тренировки и соревнования. Нийота и Леонард просидели весь ланч, практически не проронив больше ни слова. Джим изредка спрашивал девушку о чем-то, но она отвечала односложно, либо вообще пропускала это мимо ушей. «Кажется, хоть кто-то в этой Академии не попал под обаяние вездесущего Джима Кирка», - подумал МакКой.  
Через минут пятнадцать, расправившись с едой, он, ничего не говоря, поднялся и направился к выходу. Джим странно взглянул на него, отодвинув поднос, попрощался с приятелями и кинулся за ним.  
– Эй, Боунс, постой. Ты куда?  
– В камп… Что?  
– Что? – непонимающе повторил Кирк.  
– Как ты только что меня назвал?  
– Ээээ, Боунс? Не знаю, как-то само вырвалось. Я же говорил, что придумаю что-то получше скучного «Лен», тебе и это не нравится?  
– Да как тебе это вообще в голову пришло?  
– Ну, Боооус, ты же врач, ну костоправ. Понимаешь, кости и всё такое. Мне кажется, это логично.  
– Тебе ни за что не сдать логику Грейсону, парень.  
– Хочешь поспорить? – снова улыбнулся Джим. – Только учти, у меня получается все, что я захочу.  
– Ты самоуверенный придурок, так что пожалуй, обойдусь, – хмыкнул Леонард, ускорив шаг.   
– А ты грубиян, – Кирк не собирался отставать. – Как тебе Хикару и Ухура?   
– Никак, – односложно ответил МакКой, лимит общительности на сегодня он уже исчерпал.   
– Это чертовски правильная позиция, – Леонард закатил глаза, кажется, парой фраз сейчас дело не ограничится.  
– Ну и что ты имеешь в виду? Они же вроде твои друзья, или нет?  
– Они? Нет, может быть, и хотелось бы, но нет. Ты еще это не прочувствовал, но здесь все готовы друг другу глотку перегрызть за стипендию, распределение или еще какую фигню. А меня, на самом деле, просто терпеть не могут, уж я-то знаю. Помимо стандартной у меня еще и спортивная стипендия, а еще декан старый друг моего отца. Представь, если бы я был еще и капитаном команды? Видимо мне вечно в защитниках сидеть.   
– Ты еще об этом поной. Кажется, я понимаю, почему ты им не нравишься.  
– Ох, тебе с твоим характером в Академии друзей тоже не найти, ну кроме меня, разумеется.  
– Кто тебе вообще сказал, что я хочу заводить друзей? – МакКой смерил парня недоверчивым взглядом.  
– Брось, тут тяжело одному, я тоже думал, что все нормально, но после того как Гари отчислили… В общем, остальные со мной только из-за выгоды общаются, ну знаешь, билеты на матч, проход в клуб, доступ в базу данных или просто где-нибудь словечко замолвить.  
– Значит, ты за мной таскаешься из-за того, что мне посрать на стипендию? - ухмыльнулся Леонард.  
– Нет, просто ты мне нравишься.  
– Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
– Господи, Боунс, подумай, ну? Ты отличаешься от всех кадетов, я тоже, разве это не повод?  
– Ты слишком высокого о себе мнения, Кирк. Как врач я ставлю тебе диагноз – нарциссизм.  
– Вот видишь, ты уже раскрепощаешься и шутки шутишь!   
– Это была не шутка!   
Кажется, Кирк пропустил последнюю фразу мимо ушей. Когда до кампуса оставалось всего ничего, у него зазвонил телефон, трубку Джеймс не поднял, но зато неожиданно быстро распрощался с МакКоем и скрылся в противоположном переходе.   
Лен решил, что это очередная подружка, и что Кирка рано сегодня не ждать. Сначала Леонард хотел съездить в город или побродить по Академии, попытаться хотя бы запомнить расположение основных аудиторий, но потом бросил эту идею. И решил провести остаток вечера за учебниками, оказалось, что почти вся теория уже забылась, уступив место опыту, и ему все равно придется наверстывать это заново.  
К полуночи Джим не вернулся, и не то чтобы Лен волновался или придавал этому какое-то значение. Просто выходило, что парень какой-то робот, раз умудряется быть лучшим на курсе и при этом шляться по ночам, во всю устраивая личную жизнь, вот и всё.  
Он вернулся ближе к трём часам, когда МакКой уже давно спал. И все бы ничего, если бы приход соседа не сопровождался таким грохотом. Странно, обычно Джим старался произвести как можно меньше шума, возвращаясь за полночь. Леонард недовольно сел в кровати и включил ночник. Кирк стоял в дверном проеме и явно еле держался на ногах. Даже не взглянув на Лена, он кое-как добрался до ванны и прикрыл за собой дверь. Судя по звукам следующие несколько минут его рвало. Леонард подождал еще какое-то время, но из уборной продолжали доноситься хрипы и судорожные вздохи. Зная, что с отравлениями шутки плохи, он поднялся с кровати и заглянул в приоткрытую дверь. Кирк сидел на полу, прижавшись лбом к борту ванны, его тело все еще сотрясали мелкие судороги.  
– Эй, Кирк, ты в норме? Помощь нужна? – задал Леонард, наверное, самый глупый в данной ситуации вопрос.  
– Иди нахуй, – резко ответил Джеймс и захлопнул дверь.  
МакКой слишком хорошо знал, что не стоит лезть к людям, когда они этого не хотят. И он оставил Кирка в покое. Если хочет справляться со своими проблемами сам, то, пожалуйста, Лен будет только рад.

***

Вместе с февралем пришло потепление. Мягкий и комфортный климат Калифорнии нарушали только затяжные дожди, но Леонард был готов мириться с этим.  
К своему удивлению, он довольно быстро привык не только к почти средиземноморскому климату, но и к студенческой обстановке вообще. МакКой запомнил расположение всех корпусов, добропорядочно посещал лекции и продолжал периодически спорить с Грейсоном на этике. Но, в целом, жизнь вошла в привычное русло, и Лену это нравилось, он терпеть не мог перемены.  
Сосед по комнате тоже удачно вписался в эту картину. После того случая в туалете Кирк все-таки сбавил обороты и уже не душил МакКоя своим постоянным вниманием. Они негласно очертили рамки своих взаимоотношений, и это помогало вести мирное сосуществование в одной комнате. Леонард был даже рад тому, что ему удалось завести здесь хотя бы одного приятеля. Потому что в отношении остальных Кирк оказался прав. Даже в государственной Военной Академии со строгой дисциплиной и уставом находилось место блату и коррупции. Курсанты практически все время пребывали в экзаменационной гонке за стипендии и другие поблажки. Здесь не любили тех, кто не вписывался в систему. Таких вообще не любили нигде. Взять хотя бы однокурсницу Леонарда - Кэрол Маркус, которая, в сущности, была хорошей и умной девушкой. Но её отец был бывшим адмиралом, а сейчас ректором, и ни у кого не оставалось сомнений, как ей досталось место в Академии.  
Лен до сих пор удивлялся, как в таких условиях Кирк умудрялся постоянно находиться в центре внимания, и при этом не став объектом общей ненависти. Казалось, Джим был знаком со всей Академией, так что неудивительно, что он постоянно пропадал где-то. Периодически он приглашал МакКоя провести вечер вместе, но обычно Лен отказывался, отговариваясь тем, что у него куча домашнего задания, да и вообще нет никакого желания развлекаться в компании малолеток.  
Но на матч Леонард все-таки пошёл. Уж слишком долго Кирк его упрашивал. Было видно, что для него это важно, и МакКой согласился. Наверное, именно так поступают друзья. Потому что никакого удовольствия от игры он никогда не получал, да и особого азарта тоже не чувствовал. Конечно, в школе Лен играл в регби и играл довольно неплохо, но делал это лишь ради оценки. Сейчас он жалел, что почти перестал заниматься спортом, когда поступил в медицинский. Особенно хреново было по утрам, когда весь кампус выгоняли на стадион на утренний кросс.  
В день игры шел противный мелкий дождь, и Леонард выбрал место в глубине стадиона под навесом. Сначала он вообще хотел уйти, но в самом начале матча Кирк отыскал его глазами на стадионе и, улыбаясь, помахал. Пришлось остаться, обидеть Джеймса хотелось меньше всего, он этого не заслужил. Так что всю игру МакКой просидел тупо пялясь то на табло, то на Кирка, который носился по полю как угорелый.   
Результат был предсказуем - Академия выиграла. Да и кто бы сомневался, что эти солдафоны на раз-два обыграют Калифорнийский университет, который, судя по крикам болельщиков, и так особо не блистал в предыдущих играх.  
После разгромной победы в ¼ финала в пабе студенческого городка намечалась грандиозная вечеринка. И уж ее посещение никак не входило в планы Леонарда, но как обычно Кирк рушил его планы буквально на ходу.   
– Боунс, ну пошли! – Джим, уже переодевшись в гражданское, стоял в дверях. – Неужели ты тут будешь сидеть один, пока все веселятся?  
– Ты же знаешь, сидеть одному и пялиться в стену для меня лучшее развлечение, – Лен почти улыбнулся соседу.  
– Ну, Боооунс, ты еще ни разу не ходил на академские вечеринки, это весело. Выпьешь, расслабишься, может, какую-нибудь девочку подцепишь.  
– Не сегодня, Джим. Там и без меня будет куча пьяных подростков. Иди уже, все, наверное, ждут звезду матча.  
Кирк только нахмурился и, подойдя к Леонарду, положил руку ему на плечо.  
– Так говоришь как будто ты старик, а старше-то всего на несколько лет. Пошли, пожалуйста, не хочу веселиться, зная, что ты тут сидишь.  
– Тебя это действительно волнует? – хмыкнул МакКой.  
Вместо ответа Джим мягко улыбнулся. С точно такой улыбкой он просил прийти на матч.  
– Ладно, – МакКой, понимал, что это глупо, но он опять не мог отказать Джеймсу. У него, в самом деле, не было никаких дел, которые не подождали бы до завтра.  
Но в ближайший час он уже пожалел, что согласился. Стоило им только зайти в паб, как Кирка окружила куча кадетов, поздравлявших его с победой и готовых растащить парня на части. Шутливо отдав честь, он буквально растворился в толпе. Кто бы сомневался.  
Немного помявшись у входа, Лен пришел к выводу, что уходить уже глупо. Он уверенно прошел к стойке бара и заказал себе виски. В отличие от студентов, веселившихся вокруг, он не собирался надираться сегодня до беспамятства.   
Джим периодически мелькал то тут, то там, подходя к стойке бара, чтобы взять пару коктейлей для своих подружек и кидал странные взгляды на соседа по комнате. Изредка он замечал знакомые лица, но знал их только номинально, так что не оставалось ничего больше, как снова искать глазами Кирка, который зеркально повторял ситуацию на матче. Только вместо удачных подач здесь были девушки, сходящие по нему с ума. Джеймс Кирк, как и всегда, был на высоте.  
Спустя пару часов от громкой музыки и алкоголя жутко разболелась голова, и он решил, что с него хватит, и что Кирк больше никогда не затащит его ни на одну подобную вечеринку. Расплатившись за выпивку, Лен с удивлением обнаружил, что у него с собой нет ключа от комнаты. Когда они уходили, закрывал Джим, а Леонард, видимо, забыл свои в куртке, в которой ходил на матч.  
«Надеюсь, этот придурок еще не ушел с какой-нибудь девицей», – раздраженно думал МакКой, выискивая глазами соседа. Перспектива провести ночь в холле и нарваться на выговор его совершенно не привлекала.   
Соседа он нашел относительно быстро. Тот, прислонившись к стене, высыпал из небольшой баночки пару таблеток и закинул в рот.  
– Нездоровится? – спросил Лен, окинув взглядом бледного даже в темноте Кирка.  
– Эээ, Лен? – Кирк растеряно оглядел друга. – Просто голова болит. Напряженный день выдался, – Джим натянуто улыбнулся, пряча баночку в нагрудный карман куртки. – Уже уходишь?  
– Да, но из-за тебя ключи забыл в комнате. Одолжишь?   
– Конечно, – он мигом протянул Лену связку ключей с машинкой-брелоком. – Я постараюсь прийти пораньше, чтобы не пришлось будить тебя.  
– Окей. Если нужно, я могу посоветовать тебе хорошее средство от головной боли. Что ты там принимал?  
– Без понятия… Просто попросил в аптеке средство и все, – замявшись, ответил Джим.  
– Ты охренел, нельзя так относиться к своему здоровью, у тебя вот и так глаза красные, нездоровые.  
– Брось. Это из-за освещения.  
– Как знаешь, но если фигово себя чувствуешь, то лучше уйти сейчас, – нахмурился МакКой.  
– Неа, у меня есть еще пара дел, – подмигнул ему Джим, кивком головы показывая на группу студенток у стойки бара. – Или ты хотел со мной прогуляться по ночному Сан-Франциско? Если что, я всегда готов, так и жду твоей инициативы.  
– Иди ты к черту, Кирк, – улыбнулся Леонард и, пожав другу руку, направился к выходу.  
Несмотря на свое обещание, Джим снова вернулся только под утро, и, ничего не говоря, завалился на кровать, отвернувшись к стене. 

***

Учеба отнимала не мало Леонарда, даже в Медицинской Академии было гораздо проще, там не было ежедневных утренних кроссов, построений и нормативов. Он до сих пор не переставал удивляться, как Джим успевает буквально всё, в том числе и почти ежедневно развлекаться по ночам. Они с Кирком несколько раз по выходным выбирались в город перекусить или немного выпить, но обычно МакКой предпочитал не покидать пределы студгородка, по крайней мере, без необходимости. Но сейчас была именно такая необходимость, из-за каждодневных марафонов старые кроссовки совсем прохудились. А казенная спортивная форма предусматривалась только для участников команды, так что, взяв у Джима несколько адресов, где можно приобрести сравнительно дешевую обувь, мужчина отправился на поиски.  
В городе он знал только расположение тех баров, в которых они были с Кирком. Если уж говорить о вечерах, проведенных в подобных заведениях, то Лена всегда удивляло, что, в общем-то, Кирк всегда пил немного и точно знал свою меру, что в его возрасте бывает редко. МакКой вообще до сих пор не переставал удивляться своему другу, иногда было просто непонятно, что же на самом деле творится с этим парнем. Он с завидной регулярностью пропадал по ночам, иногда возвращался тихо и почти незаметно, иногда с грохотом и еле переставляя ноги. С подружками до такого состояния не нажираются, да и если бы дело было в девушках, Леонард знал бы об этом уже на утро, Кирк никогда не скрывал своих любовных подвигов. Лен никогда не лез не в свое дело, не спрашивал, чем занимается сосед. А на его замечания, что даже гениям нужно хоть иногда спать, Кирк только отшучивался.   
При более близком общении Джим вообще оказался совсем не таким, каким показался на первый взгляд. Конечно, порой он был надоедливым и чересчур болтливым, но, когда это было нужно, умел быть ненавязчивым. Кроме того, Джим был действительно умным… Скорей даже сообразительным, а еще и необидчивым, что, в случае с характером МакКоя, было очень важно. Короче говоря, идеальный сосед по комнате, по крайней мере, Леонарда все устраивало, а такое вообще случалось редко.   
Магазины, которые посоветовал Кирк, оказались недалеко от автовокзала, поэтому он купил кроссовки и сделал еще кое-какие покупки буквально за час, но так рано возвращаться в кампус не хотелось, да и следующий автобус отходил только в девять. Так что Леонард решил все-таки осмотреться в городе, а заодно и полюбоваться красотами Сан-Франциско, которые все так расхваливали.  
– МакКой? Эй, не делай вид будто не слышишь, – за спиной послышался смутно знакомый голос. Обернувшись, он увидел Ухуру, было непривычно видеть её без вечного конского хвостика и кадетской формы.  
– Чем обязан? – огрызнулся Леонард. Его уже порядком достали студенты, все еще пытающиеся с ним подружиться, но девушка явно была не из их числа.  
– Ты в курсе, где сейчас твой Кирк? – она усмехнулась.  
– С каких это пор он мой? Ты меня для этого, что ли остановила, чтобы спросить, где Джеймс?  
– С тобой просто невозможно нормально разговаривать, неудивительно, что вы спелись.  
– Так, если хочешь что еще мне сказать, то поторопись, у меня нет времени на пустую болтовню, – соврал МакКой, надеясь побыстрей отвязаться от девушки.  
– Значит, придется тебе найти время, потому что он в пабе «Айвенго». Напился до такой степени, что пары слов связать не может. Советую тебе поторопиться и забрать его, пока нашу «звезду» Академии никто не заметил и не доложил.  
– О господи, откуда такая забота с твоей стороны, ты же его терпеть не можешь, – закатил глаза Леонард.  
– О да, не стоит благодарности, МакКой! – фыркнула Нийота. – Когда твой дружок снова будет валяться в без сознания в подворотне, я и пальцем не пошевелю, – резко развернувшись, девушка зашагала прочь.  
МакКой еще какое-то время смотрел ей вслед, соображая, что теперь ему делать. Он набрал Кирка, но трубку никто не поднял, впрочем, как обычно, Джим никогда не отвечал на звонки.  
С одной стороны, Джеймс взрослый парень и может сам позаботится о себе, если он хочет нажираться до такого состояния то, пожалуйста, его дело. Но с другой, друзья так не поступают, а они, черт возьми, друзья, так что ничего не оставалось, как отправиться в паб.  
Пока он добирался до «Айвенго», его не покидало странное предчувствие, что-то в этой истории настораживало. О чем Джим вообще думал? Паб совсем рядом с Академией, и там, конечно, найдется, кому настучать на «парня с безупречной репутацией».  
Леонард облегченно выдохнул, найдя друга на одном из диванчиков в глубине помещения. Хорошо хоть, он не отрубился прямо на барной стойке у всех на виду.  
Бледный, тяжело дышащий Джим полулежал на диване, прикрыв глаза. Наклонившись к другу, МакКой отметил, что от соседа почти не пахнет алкоголем.  
– Эй, Джим! Ну-ка, посмотри на меня, – МакКой присел на корточки и потряс соседа за плечо. Тот что-то невнятно пробормотал, и, поморщившись, посмотрел на мужчину.  
– Кирк, ты обдолбанный что ли?! – Леонард грубо взял его за подбородок и, развернув к себе, посмотрел в шалые глаза.  
Если все было так, как он думал, то нужно как можно скорей отвести Кирка в кампус. МакКой кинул десятку на стол и поудобней перехватил товарища, буквально взвалив его на себя, и потащил к выходу. Джим никак на это не отреагировал, судя по всему, он плохо воспринимал происходящие вокруг.  
– Блять, Кирк… Что мне с тобой делать? – прошипел сквозь зубы Лен, хаотично соображая как бы довести Джима до общежития так, чтобы никто не заметил, и перебирая в голове методы первой помощи при передозировке или отравлении. Да он, черт возьми, даже с диагнозом еще определиться не мог. Конечно, это было безрассудно, нужно вызывать скорую и все такое, но это в раз разрушит всю военную карьеру парня. На первый взгляд, все не так плохо, по крайней мере, Джим в сознании, а сам МакКой, как не крути, врач.  
Лен потратил последние деньги на такси, это был самый быстрый способ, да и никак иначе бы не вышло, ведь не на автобусе же его везти. Было слишком рано, чтобы студенты в пятничный вечер возвращались в кампус, так что никто не обратил на них внимания, пока Лен тащил Кирка от ворот до дверей их комнаты.   
– Джим, в ванну. Немедленно, – Лен говорил с ним уже не как с другом, а как с пациентом. За время дороги он более-менее оклемался и теперь даже предпринял попытки освободиться из хватки соседа.  
– Успокойся, и послушай меня хоть раз… – с раздражением выдохнул МакКой и, перехватив Джима крепче, отвел ванную. Там помог раздеться, усадил в ванну. Кирк прекратил вялые попытки сопротивляться и покорно сидел, подтянув колени к себе, пока Леонард поливал его холодной водой.   
– Лучше себя чувствуешь? – убедившись, что Джеймс пришел в себя, мужчина выключил воду.  
– Вроде того, – Кирк кивнул. – Можно я вылезу и пойду спать? Мне, правда, лучше.  
– Да ну? – хмыкнул Леонард. – Дай сюда руку.  
Кирк попытался уклониться, но МакКой перехватил его за запястье.   
– Ты думаешь, я колюсь что ли? – Джим внимательно взглянул на друга.  
– А что я еще должен подумать?   
– Это всего лишь экстази. Колются только совсем конченые.   
– Всего лишь? – повысил голос Лен. – Сейчас выпьешь воды, много воды. У тебя куча дряни в желудке, тебе нужно проблеваться.  
– Все, что можно, я выблевал в клубе. Боунс, пусти, – Кирк попытался подняться, скидывая руки друга с плечей.  
– Нет, – МакКой удержал его на месте и, налив воды из под крана, сунул Джиму. – Пей, я сказал. Лишним не будет.   
– Да всё в норме, что тебе еще нужно? – поежился парень.  
– Еще полчаса назад я думал, что ты подохнуть собираешься. Придурок, радоваться должен, что у тебя сильный организм,  
– У меня все было под контролем, – себе под нос пробубнил Кирк.  
– Ага, как же. Я так и понял, – Лен снова поднес стакан к его губам. – Пока не выпьешь стакана три никуда не пойдешь, – Кирк смерил его недовольным взглядом. – Джимми, пожал…  
– Джимми? Ммм, мне нравится, как ты это сказал, – друг слабо улыбнулся и, взяв стакан, выпил его залпом. – Со мной всё в порядке, правда… И извини.  
– Заткнись и пей, – буркнул МакКой, наблюдая, как Кирк выпивает второй стакан. – Сейчас спать. Немедленно.  
– Как скажешь, док, – Джеймс посмотрел на него уже осмысленным взглядом, он потихоньку приходил в норму, но с координацией все еще было неважно, так что Леонард аккуратно помог Кирку подняться из ванны, вытер и дотащил до кровати. Джим благодарно похлопал соседа по спине и закрыл глаза. Сейчас ему нужно было отдохнуть, прийти в себя, а серьезный разговор насчет его идиотского поступка может подождать до завтра.  
Джеймс заснул не скоро, он долго метался, сбивая простыни, и глухо стонал. Леонард не спешил ложиться, он беспокойно поглядывал на друга и даже пару раз подходил, чтобы убедиться нет ли у того жара. Пока дыхание Кирка не выровнялось, и он не погрузился в беспокойный сон, Лен убивал время тем, что бесцельно листал академский форум в поисках чего-то интересного, но, в основном, там были только сплетни и бесконечное нытье студентов.  
Ближе к двум часам Джим успокоился, привычно засопел и развалился на кровати. Только теперь МакКой мог разрешить себе лечь спать. Пока что он был спокоен за друга.  
Но Леонард всегда спал слишком чутко и просыпался от любого шороха. И в студенческом общежитии таких шорохов было предостаточно. Но уже очень давно ему не приходилось просыпаться от поцелуев, настоящих, глубоких, на секунду в голове пронеслась мысль о том, что это такое нашло на Джослин, они ведь уже давно….Стоп! МакКой резко проснулся и распахнул глаза. Какая, к черту, Джослин, когда над ним склонился Кирк! То, что Леонард принял за странный сон, оказалось реальностью, сосед по комнате осторожно, но уверенно целовал его.  
– Кирк, ты охренел что ли?! – Лен рывком сел в кровати и оттолкнул Джима от себя. – Какого черта ты творишь?   
– Ээээ, показываю насколько я благодарен– – ничуть не смущаясь, ответил Кирк, присаживаясь на краешек кровати.  
– Ты, блять, только что целовал меня.  
– И? Что не так? – непонимающе уставился на друга Джеймс.  
– Если ты не в курсе, обычно друзья вот так не сососутся! – Лен не мог взять в толк, что вообще произошло.  
– Я подумал, что тебе понравится, – пожал плечами сосед.  
– Да с хрена ли?! – повысил голос врач, но тут же осекся, за нарушение дисциплины комендант может сделать выговор.  
– Кхм… Извини. Просто за два месяца я рядом с тобой не видел никаких женщин. Ни свиданий, ни поцелуев, никаких «Джимми, освободи комнату», одно сплошное ни-че-го. Девушки к тебе подкатывают, а ты всех отшиваешь, ну вот я и подумал, что ты…  
– Что я, что?! – пытаясь не кричать, практически прошипел МакКой. – У меня бывшая жена и дочь, я только что развелся, мудак!  
– Оу, я… Я не знал, – растерялся Джеймс. – Еще раз извини, - он резко встал и пересел к себе на кровать.  
– Я даже не хочу, знать, почему ты вот так вот благодаришь. Джим, у тебя куча подружек, ты их как перчатки меняешь. Да тебе пол академии хотят отдаться… Или, верней будет сказать, вся академия? – усмехнулся МакКой.  
– О, нет, Боунс, нет, – Кирк натянуто рассмеялся. – Я только по девочкам. Черт, обычно я не лезу вот так целоваться с мужиками, – Леонард скептически приподнял брови, смотря на соседа, пытающегося аккуратно подбирать слова. – Ну ладно, было пару раз, но это так, ради интереса. Если уж совсем честно, мне не особо принципиально…  
– Всё, заткнись, на сегодня мне достаточно информации, – Леонард откинулся на подушку. – И больше так не делай, если не хочешь, получить по морде, окей?  
– Окей, – Кирк тоже, наконец-то, улегся.  
Повисла тишина, в комнате никто не спал, но тяжелое молчание продолжалось, и каждый хотел его нарушить, но подобрать такие слова, чтобы не сделать всё еще хуже, не получалось, учитывая, что они оба были порядком смущены.  
– За что ты хотел меня отблагодарить? – первый решился заговорить Леонард.  
– А что, не понятно? За то, что ты сегодня приехал за мной и забрал.  
– Тоже мне подвиг. Что тут такого? Мы же вроде как играем в дружбу.   
– Нет, Боунс, ты не понимаешь, – Кирк повернулся на бок и уставился на Леонарда, в свете фонаря его глаза были какого-то фантастического цвета. – Меня видела, наверное, половина академии. Я был там с Сулу, потом заходила Ухура, тоже видела, и ребята из команды, но, знаешь, никто не подошёл. То есть все видели, что мне хреново, и проходили мимо. Наверное, кто-то даже донес уже в Академию… Хотя у них духу не хватит, они трусы.  
– Понятно, – МакКой кивнул в темноте, не зная, что еще сказать. Казалось, давно пора было спать, но сон никак не шел.  
– Зачем, Джим? – он все-таки решился спросить.  
– Что «зачем»? – шумно выдохнул парень.  
– Не дури. Зачем ты принимаешь наркотики?  
– Не хочу говорить. Ты будешь орать, я знаю.  
– Ты обо мне ничего не знаешь, Кирк, и, как выяснилось, я о тебе тоже.  
– Если я скажу, что от скуки, ты мне поверишь? Не смотри так, раньше был Гэри, и мы с ним развлекались, и было круто, а потом я остался один, и никаких проблем, вообще ничего. Лучший ученик, надежда команды, как ты сказал, девушки сами вешаются на меня, я не знал, чем себя еще занять. А что-то новое всегда привлекательно. Попробовал один раз, понравились ощущения, подумал, что если понемногу, то ничего страшного.  
– Это самое идиотское оправдание, какое только можно придумать. Должна же быть какая-то настоящая причина, а не то, что ты сейчас наплел. Ты умный парень, черт возьми, с наркотиками не шутят, - МакКой просто не мог поверить, что Кирк, этот во всем идеальный парень, может быть таким идиотом. Он снова поднялся на кровати и посмотрел на друга. – Зачем тебе это, серьезно?  
– Я же уже ответил, давай прекращать это допрос. Может быть, и есть что-то подсознательное, но я пока не понял этого, прости, - усмехнулся Джим. – Как только выясню что, ты первым об этом узнаешь.   
– Ты можешь всё просрать! Подумай головой, – не выдержал мужчина и уже сам подошел к кровати друга. - Если тебя кто-то увидит, настучит, ты вылетишь отсюда. Джим, это Военная Академия, с таким занесением в личном деле ты будешь никому не нужен. Ты просто убьешь сам себя.  
– Я знаю, Боунс. Больше не повторится, обещаю, – Джим смотрел на него все еще воспаленными глазами, но так, что ему было невозможно не верить. – А теперь, раз пришел, то либо ложись рядом, либо вали к себе.  
МакКой проигнорировал шутку, ситуация казалась ему гораздо серьезней, чем ее представлял Кирк.  
– Ты только что пообещал мне, Джеймс, не забудь.

***

По мере того как приближался полуфинал чемпионата по регби между Университетами, обстановка во всей Академии накалялась. Благодаря успехам команды можно было надеяться на победу, и болельщиков становилось все больше, а игроки команды и вовсе считались чуть ли не звездами Академии. Правда, пожинать плоды своей славы парням было просто некогда, тренер Скотт устраивал по две тренировки в день и гонял их так, что они еле доползали до своих комнат.  
Джим нервничал, что обычно для него было несвойственно. Чем ближе была игра, тем больше он молчал или отвечал невпопад. Леонард не знал, как на это реагировать, с одной стороны, нужно было как-то помочь другу, не дело вот так себя изводить из-за каких-то соревнований. Но с другой, сейчас у него не было ни одной свободной минуты, он почти все время пропадал на тренировках или за учебниками. Возвращения за полночь прекратились, и это, в какой-то мере, успокаивало Лена, ведь за это время они больше никогда не обсуждали произошедшее.  
Сейчас, когда у Джеймса не было ни настроения, ни времени для общения, МакКой все чаще оставался наедине с собой, у него было достаточно времени, чтобы обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию. А обдумать нужно было многое.  
После событий в «Айвенго» и разговора после что-то неуловимо поменялось в их общении. В воскресенье Джим провалялся весь день в кровати под присмотром Леонарда, а уже в понедельник, как обычно, пошел на занятия, словно бы ничего и не произошло.   
МакКой никак не мог взять в толк, как получилось так, что его друг употреблял наркотики, а он, живя с ним в одной комнате, не замечал. Как вообще Джеймс мог так легко относиться к этому? Хотя, судя по тому ночному поцелую, Кирк вообще не привык анализировать свои поступки и думать об их последствиях.   
МакКою было неловко от того, что это занимало его гораздо больше, чем проблемы с наркотиками. Как ни старался, он никак не мог выбросить из головы тот поцелуй. Он не мог относиться к этому так просто как Джим, он не мог не думать, как бы далеко зашёл Кирк, не оттолкни он его. Леонард убеждал себя, что эта ситуация ни на что не повлияла, что его сознание, да и организм среагировали просто на факт человеческой близости. После развода прошло почти полгода, а у него никого не было, не было даже хреновых поцелуев. Но, черт возьми, он самый обычный разведенный мужик… которого поцеловал его друг. И который никак не мог забыть об этом.   
Он еще много раз мог прогонять в голове причинно-следственные связи, если бы поток его рефлексии не оборвал Джеймс, влетевший комнату и с грохотом захлопнувший дверь.  
– Эй, Джим! Полегче. Черт, что на этот раз стряслось?  
Кирк зло глянул на друга, но ничего не ответил, а прямиком направился в ванную. В последнюю неделю он практически постоянно был на взводе, и Лен действительно беспокоился.  
– Джимми, что произошло? – зайдя в уборную, он буквально развернул стоящего перед зеркалом Кирка к себе.  
– В крови нашли наркотики, – тихо ответил Джим. – Мне конец.  
– В смысле? – Леонард непонимающе посмотрела на друга.  
Кирк резким движением высвободился из рук Лена и, отвернувшись, оперся руками на раковину. МакКой так и не мог взять в толк, о чем говорит парень, трясущийся от негодования, обиды и злости на самого себя.  
–Джимми, объясни по-нормальному, какие еще анализы?  
– Ну не тупи, ты же знаешь, что мы перед матчами проходим допинг-контроль? И что тренер нам не доверяет, и за две недели проводит свой тест. И сейчас я попался, ладно еще алкоголь, поорал бы и успокоился, как обычно. Но наркота, черт, я не знаю, что теперь…  
– Кирк, какие наркотики? Ты же обещал, – резко оборвал его Леонард. – Ты, черт возьми, мне обещал.  
– Что я тебе обещал? – Джим с нервной усмешкой уставился на отражение соседа в зеркале.  
– Завязать. Совсем.  
– Было дело, ну и что с этого? Будешь орать на меня?  
– Орать, что за бред? Как понимать «ну и что с этого»? – МакКой буквально сверлил затылок друга взглядом. – Для тебя обещания хоть что-то значат? Ты способен понять, что губишь не только свою карьеру военного, но и самого се… И развернись ко мне лицом, когда я с тобой разговариваю!  
– Доволен? – Кирк медленно развернулся. Леонарду безумно хотелось стереть с его лица эту самодовольную мину. – Может, хватит читать мне нотации? Почему я вообще должен перед тобой отчитываться, выполнять какие-то там обещания?  
– Мы друзья.   
– Друзья? Серьёзно, Боунс? – конечно, он, Кирк, был на взводе и не совсем мог контролировать сказанное, но всё равно слышать такое было обидно.  
– Я думал, да. Ты же сам сделал для этого всё.  
– Делал, – кивнул Джеймс. – А потом мы целовались.  
– Целовались? Это ты полез ко мне, – МакКой всплеснул руками. – Испортил все этим поцелуем.  
– Испортил, да с чего это? Для тебя это ничего не значило! – кажется, Джима задели слова МакКоя. Леонард не мог поверить, что Кирк мог тоже не раз обдумывать и переживать из-за случившегося.  
– Да черта с два, Джим! - ему уже было плевать, что их кто-то услышит, что с утра их ждет выговор от коменданта. - Черта с два это для меня ничего не значило!  
Кирк на секунду оцепенел и немигающим взглядом уставился на МакКоя, но, опомнившись, дернулся, пытаясь выйти из ванной, но Лен удержал его на месте.  
– Нет, Джим, послушай. Постой! Давай не будем об этом? Есть проблема гораздо важней. Пусть не сейчас, а когда придет время матча, выяснится, обязательно выяснится, что у тебя в крови и… Джимми, тебя просто вышвырнут отсюда. Ты даже не представляешь, как я сейчас зол на…  
Кирк не дал ему договорить, он нервно сглотнул, а потом подался вперед и поцеловал Леонарда. Поцелуй вышел грубый со всей накопившейся злобой и раздражением. Но как бы отчаянно Джим не кусал его губы, в этом поцелуе было собраны все те невысказанные слова, всё то напряжение и желание, давившие на них в последнее время. И это было, черт возьми, невероятно приятно. Настолько приятно, что Леонард на какое-то время забыл о всех барьерах и предрассудках и о недопустимости происходящего. Но длилось это помешательство лишь мгновение.   
– Джим, прекрати… – Лен мягко оттолкнул соседа от себя. – Не надо.  
– Не надо? Ты, блять, определись уже, что тебе надо! – Джим вскинул голову.  
– Ты просто пытаешься уйти от разговора.   
– Хочешь сказать, что я сделал это лишь, чтобы заткнуть тебя?! Или просто страшно признать, что тебе понравилось? – с вызовом бросил Кирк. Сейчас перед МакКоем стоял самый настоящий девятнадцатилетний мальчишка, пытающийся доказать, что он прав: глаза блестели, брови сведены к переносице, а всё лицо покрылось пятнами.   
– Нет, Джимми, нет. Послушай меня! – но последние слова уже не были услышаны. Окончательно психанув, Кирк с силой оттолкнул Леонарда от себя и вылетел из уборной, вскоре послышался грохот двери и возмущенные возгласы коменданта где-то в коридоре. Леонард прикрыл глаза и устало опустился на край ванной. И что ему теперь делать с этим мальчишкой?  
МакКой действительно надеялся, что Кирк перебесится и придется под утро. Разве ему нужны лишние проблемы, которых теперь и так предостаточно?  
Злясь, Леонард всю ночь не знал, куда себя деть, ожидая, что вот-вот Джим обязательно вернется, но он так и не пришел. Ближе к рассвету Боунс плюнул на все свои принципы и принялся без конца названивать ему на мобильный. Звонки проходили, а трубку никто не брал. Этот сукин сын не потрудился даже сбросить звонок, чтобы Лен хотя бы знал, что он жив. Потому что в таком возбужденном состоянии этот придурок был способен на любое безумство. Он может подраться, напиться, снова закинуться таблетками или вообще всё вместе. МакКой боялся, что в этот раз всё может не обойтись только ознобом и приступом рвоты.   
– Черт! – Лен со злостью ударил кулаком по стене. Нужно было что-то предпринимать.  
Хотя почему это всё его вообще должно волновать? Джеймс его сосед по комнате и вроде даже друг. Хотя теперь об этом говорить было сложно. Но, к счастью, у Леонарда хватало ума не думать о чертовом поцелуе, который окончательно расставил всё на свои места. Не думать хотя бы сейчас. МакКой вообще предпочел бы забыть все это, но врать самому себе без толку… Парень крепко засел у него в голове, и с этим ничего не поделать.  
К вечеру следующего дня Джим так и не появился. После суток без сна Лена буквально вырубало, и он даже попытался вздремнуть… И ему это даже почти удалось. Но стоило только уснуть, как телефон на тумбочке призывно завибрировал, а на дисплее высветилось «Джим Кирк».  
– Где тебя, черт возьми, носит?! – сонливость как рукой сняло.  
– Боунс, не ори, – недовольно прошипел Джим в трубку. – Я в…  
– Твою мать, Джим, я думал, что ты уже сдох в какой-нибудь подворотне!  
– Я в участке, МакКой. Послушай меня.  
– Что? Ты загремел в полицию!? Кирк, ты…  
– Прекрати орать мне в трубку, или у меня её вообще заберут. Я в полицейском участке. Ричмонд Дистрикт, в главном полицейском участке района. Возьми бумагу и запиши, забудешь же.  
– Да пошел ты, – огрызнулся Леонард, но потянулся за листком.  
– Приезжай поскорей, я всё расскажу на месте. Это нетелефонный разговор, Боунс.  
– Ладно, черт с тобой, – Лен вздохнул. – Сейчас приеду.  
И не то чтобы МакКой был очень удивлен этой новости. От части, он даже обрадовался. Все-таки Джеймс всего лишь в полиции, вроде трезвый и более-менее вменяемый. Из участка его вытащить гораздо легче, чем с того света.  
По дороге в Ричмонд МакКой думал, что хренов Кирк будет ему должен и очень-очень много, потому что за два дня он уже дважды потратился на такси, а сейчас и вообще мчится среди ночи в какой-то участок. Да он вообще никогда не ездил забирать кого-то из полиции. «Ладно, ничего особенного в этом нет, расправлюсь за пару минут, и мы поедем обратно в общежитие». Но когда в жизни Леонарда МакКоя что-то шло по плану? По приезду в отделение полиции, офицер оборвал все его надежды одним словом:  
– Нельзя.  
– Ээээ, что нельзя? – тупо переспросил МакКой.  
– Забрать его сейчас. Только если с утра, – полицейский смерил мужчину тяжелым взглядом. – И то только с залогом. 300 долларов.  
– 300 долларов?! Да что он, черт возьми, из золота сделан?!  
– Нет. Лишь подрался в баре. Но он кадет, а сейчас комендантский час, тем более, он был в таком состоянии.… Подождите-ка, вы вообще ему кто?  
– Его друг, – буркнул МакКой, понимая, что лучше сейчас ничего не говорить про его причастность к Академии. – Можно я с ним поговорю?  
– Нет, – снова покачал головой офицер. – Не положено.  
– Он подрался! И я уверен, что вы ему никакой первой помощи не оказали. Если у него что-то окажется сломано, я вас по судам затаскаю. Лучше пустите меня к нему, я врач.  
– Ага, конечно, а я тогда Бэтмен, – усмехнулся полицейский, его явно развлекала вся эта ситуация.  
МакКой хотел сострить и ответить колкостью на колкость, но вовремя одумался, это только усугубит ситуацию. Он глубоко вздохнул и вытащил бумажник. По всей видимости, 50 долларов поменяли мнение офицера, он вышел из-за стойки и сказал:  
– Пройдите в допросную. Я его приведу.  
В помещении, куда он зашел, не оказалось ничего кроме стола и двух прикрученных к полу стульев, на окнах были решетки. Приятная атмосфера, ничего не скажешь.  
Когда в комнату вошел Кирк в наручниках и в сопровождении полицейского, МакКой впервые за двое суток вздохнул с облегчением. Выглядел друг неплохо, правда, губа разбита и костяшки содраны, но это мелочи.  
Поставив на стол небольшую аптечку, офицер показал на свои наручные часы:  
– Даю вам пять минут.  
Леонард кивнул и принялся расторопно обрабатывать раны Джима. Тот шипел, пытался вырваться, но МакКой крепко держал его за плечо.  
– Так и будем молчать? Может, скажешь, что случилось?  
– Разве не видно? – фыркнул Джеймс. – Пошёл в бар, напился, подрался.  
– Ты пропустил пункт про «наглотался таблеток», – скривился врач.  
– Вот только не начинай. У нас мало времени, – отмахнулся Кирк. Но Лену много времени и не надо было, он и так понял, этот ублюдок снова закинулся наркотой, наплевав на своё обещание. – У тебя же нет 300 долларов, да?  
– У меня и сотня вряд ли наберется, я и так отвалил денег, чтобы тебя увидеть. А стипендии у меня, как помнишь, нет.  
– Нууу, я так и думал, – протянул Джим. – Поэтому ты сейчас пойдешь к Пайку, расскажешь ему всё. Думаю, он поможет.  
– К кому идти? Какой еще Пайк?   
– Ну, Боооунс, не тупи, Кристофер Пайк, мой декан, – Кирк закатил глаза. -– Он… если в общих чертах, то он мне периодически помогает. Я тебе потом всё расскажу, правда. Только нужно меня отсюда вытащить.  
– Окей, но потом у нас будет серьезный разговор, – МакКой поднялся. – Где мне этого Пайка искать?  
– В общежитии для преподов. И да-да, я понимаю, что туда не попасть, но иначе никак. Все те деньги, что у меня есть, на карточке, но там бы на залог не хватило, тем более её забрали.  
– И телефон тоже? – вздохнул Лен.  
– И телефон. А что?  
– Мы могли бы просто позвонить твоему Пайку.  
– Я думал об этом, но, извини, оказалось, что на память я помню только твой номер, – Джим улыбнулся и пожал плечами. – Не волнуйся, проблем не должно возникнуть, ты главное его найди.  
– Я понял, понял, – Боунс кивнул, раздумывая над планом будущих действий, но в голову ничего путного не шло. Ну что он будет делать, добравшись до общежития преподавателей? Камушки в окно кидать? Пытаться разжалобить вахтера? МакКой глянул на часы. 21:45. Сомнительно, что его даже на территорию Академии пустят, припозднившихся кадетов не жалуют. Но делать все равно было нечего, Кирка нужно выручать.  
К своему удивлению, на территорию он попал без проблем, в субботу большинство студентов на всю ночь оставались в городе у друзей или где то в городе, но возникала другая трудность, Леонард не имел ни малейшего понятия, где вообще находится корпус преподавателей. Наверное, где-то на отшибе, по крайней мере, все центральную часть Академии МакКой изучил досконально.   
А сейчас даже спросить расположение общежития не у кого. Несмотря на то, что кадетам разрешалось выходить из своих общежитий до полуночи, центральная площадь была пуста.   
– Эй, подожди! – Леонард окликнул фигуру в кадетской форме быстро пересекающую двор. Человек оглянулся, но проигнорировал просьбу и, приподняв воротник, только прибавил шаг. – Да подожди ты! – МакКой догнал кадета и придержал за плечо. – Я просто хотел спросить, где общежитие преподов?   
Незнакомец дернул плечом, скинув руку, и обернулся. Черт, ну почему из всех людей в Академии нужно было остановить именно Хана? Леонард пару раз присутствовал во время беспочвенных перепалок Джима с этим кадетом, и тот, наверняка, возненавидел заодно и МакКоя, думая, что тот заодно с Кирком. А сейчас он смерил Лена презрительным взглядом, буркнул что-то нечленораздельное и поспешил в главный корпус.  
– Спасибо, ты очень мне помог, мудак! – со злость выкрикнул Лен вслед кадету.   
Побродив по территории еще пару минут, он наткнулся на группу девушек, сидевшую во внутреннем дворе. Те в отличие о Хана сразу очень подсказали дорогу до преподавательского корпуса. Одна девушка, улыбаясь, предлагала даже проводить его, но МакКой вежливо отказался, только этого ему сейчас не хватало.  
Следующие полчаса он провел под окнами профессоров. Лен уже подумал, что Джимми и до утра может посидеть в участке, ничего с ним не случится, но, видимо, сегодня был вечер неожиданных встреч….  
МакКой никак не мог придумать, что Спок Грейсон забыл на улице в такое время. Он был похож на тех людей, которые ложатся в девять и встают на рассвете, по крайней мере, в Академии сложилось устоявшееся мнение о его чуть ли не затворническом образе жизни.  
А сейчас в Грейсоне Леонард видел единственную возможность попасть к Пайку. Конечно, отношения, сложившиеся между ними, было трудно назвать теплыми, они всё так же спорили на лекциях и обоюдно придирались к друг другу, но попытаться стоило.  
– Профессор Грейсон! – МакКой громко поздоровался, в несколько шагов догнав Спока. – Подождите, пожалуйста.  
– Я не принимаю никаких работ во внеурочное время. Подходите в установленные для сдачи часы, – не сбавляя шаг, отозвался профессор.  
– Я не по этому поводу. Вы можете мне кое-чем помочь?  
– Помочь, кадет? Какого же рода вам нужна помощь в такой час? – Грейсон остановился и вопросительно посмотрел на мужчину.  
– Эээ, тут такое дело… Мне нужно поговорить с деканом Пайком, но, сами понимаете, в ваш кампус меня не пустят.  
Спок удивленно приподнял брови, ему явно доставляло удовольствие то, как кадет, с которым он привык препираться, сейчас мнется, подбирая слова, и просит у него помощи.  
– Зачем же вам нужен ректор?   
– Я бы не хотел об этом распространяться, – уклончиво ответил МакКой. – Это касается Джима Кирка.  
Услышав эту фамилию профессор, кажется, заинтересовался ситуацией. Кирк в своем глупом протесте так ни разу и не появился на лекциях по логике. Грейсона это, естественно, задевало, он, как и всякий профессор, считал, что его предмет здесь самый важный. И Кирку с такой посещаемостью и острым языком логику ни за что не сдать, а, следовательно, в Академии Джиму делать нечего.  
– Кирка? Мой отчет дошел, и его отчисляют?  
Леонард чуть не поперхнулся, от такой трактовки ситуации. Он прекрасно понимал, что если скажет «да», то Грейсон обязательно посчитает нужным обсудить это с Пайком. Тем более, если всплыл, какой-то отчет написанный профессором.  
– Ну как сказать… кое-что произошло, и меня попросили сообщить об этом декану Пайку.  
– В такой час? – нахмурился Спок, на что Лен картинно развел руками. – Все это звучит недостаточно правдоподобно, но я замечал, что декан Пайк всегда… благоволил Кирку. Я считаю это недопустимым, но предпочитаю не касаться чужих дел, так что в общежитие я вас, конечно, не проведу, но подождите здесь.  
Леонард еле удержался, чтобы победно не вскинуть руку прямо при Грейсоне. Странно, конечно, что даже этот отчужденный тип чувствует, что тут что-то нечисто, и Джим пользуется протекцией руководства. При условии, что этот мужчина готов дать денег посреди ночи, чтобы вызволить этого придурка из полиции, ничего хорошего в голову не приходило,  
Впрочем, сейчас об этом рассуждать было некогда. Явно взволнованный декан спустился вниз:  
– Кадет? Пойдемте со мной, думаю, нам не стоит обсуждать сложившую ситуацию на улице.  
Когда они вошли в квартиру, Пайк первым делом спросил:  
– Ну и что на этот раз случилось с Джимом? - он указал на кресло. – Присаживайтесь, кадет..?  
– МакКой. Леонард МакКой. Извините, что потревожил, конечно, но Джим попал в, кхм, переделку. То есть ничего серьезного, подрался в баре и сейчас находится в полицейском участке. Чтобы его отпустили… нужен залог в 300 долларов, – Леонард никак не мог подобрать нужных слов, чтобы это не прозвучало как требование.  
– Господи, пора бы этому мальчишке уже научиться отвечать за свои поступки, – вздохнул Пайк, а Леонард согласно кивнул. – С ним самим все в порядке? Ничего не сломано?  
– Нет, только пара синяков. Я был у него и обработал ссадины, – Пайк, до этого рывшийся в ящике стола, поднял на него удивленный взгляд, на что МакКой поспешно добавил. – Я его друг… ну и врач.   
– Понятно, – он кивнул, отсчитывая купюры. – 300 долларов?  
– Да. Спасибо.  
– Не стоит, просто передай Джиму, чтобы он завтра перед парами был у меня в кабинете.  
– Обязательно. И все-таки, спасибо вам, – Леонард пожал руку Пайку и вышел, думая, что он всё-таки не такой плохой друг, каким привык себя считать.

***

– Ну наконец-то я дома! Ох, такое ощущение как будто я правда срок отмотал! Вообще-то я уже думал, что в камере ночевать буду. Конечно, там «прекрасная» компания, интересные люди собираются, грех жаловаться, но всё-таки… – Джим упал на кровать. – Может, по такому поводу выпьем, Боунс?  
– Ну да, конечно, мешать таблетки с алкоголем, классная идея, Джим! – съязвил МакКой.  
– Да брось, никаких таблеток не было, – Лен исподлобья глянул на друга. – Окей, вчера никаких таблеток не было, серьезно, просто трава и всё. Не заводись.  
– Отвали, – Леонард все еще не особо верил Кирку, но снова начинать разговор об этом и ссориться совсем не хотелось.  
– Бооооунс, доставай уже бутылку. Я знаю, у тебя припасено в шкафу в рюкзаке, – Джим поднялся на локтях и кивнул на шкаф МакКоя. – Давай, не жадничай. Нам всяко нужно поговорить, а без хорошего бурбона я на это не согласен.  
– Черт с тобой, – как обычно Лен поддался на уговоры соседа.  
– Так-то лучше, – Джеймс слез с кровати и устроился на полу. – Давай, садись, все равно у нас весь стол завален, да там и негде.  
МакКой скептически посмотрел на друга:  
– Ты еще скажи, что и бурбон мы будем из кружек хлебать.  
– Ну, нет, это ты уже перегибаешь палку, у нас есть стаканы, и вроде как даже кусочек сыра в холодильнике найдется, – довольно улыбнулся Джим.  
Леонард, конечно, мог бы поспорить, но ведь всё равно результата бы это не принесло. Ты говоришь Кирку слово, а в ответ получаешь десять.   
– Так, значит пришло время душевного разговора? – Джим хмыкнул, сделав небольшой глоток из стакана. – Уверен?  
– Я слишком много времени, сил и, между прочим, денег потратил на то, чтобы вызволить тебя из участка и вообще всячески покрывал твои ночные приключения. Так что имею право знать.  
– Справедливо, – Кирк задумчиво кивнул. – Ну и с чего ты хочешь начать?  
– С Пайка естественно. Какого чёрта декан с таким рвением прикрывает твою задницу?   
– Ваша версия, Ватсон? – парень откинулся назад, оперившись спиной о кровать.  
– Не ерничай, – скривился МакКой. – Мои, эмм, предположения тебе вряд ли понравятся.  
– О, даже так? Ну, давай уже выкладывай, интересно же.  
– Ну раз он так прикрывает тебя, и все такое… – Лен смутился. – В общем, я подумал, что ты трахаешься с ним.  
– Фу, Боунс! Господи, да он же старый, – Джим рассмеялся, закинув голову. – Да как тебе такое в голову пришло?  
– Сам подумай, как это выглядит со стороны, – попытался оправдаться Леонард, смотря, как друг все еще не может унять веселье. – Прекрати ржать и, если хочешь, чтобы я думал по-другому, расскажи все как есть.   
– Окей. На самом деле, это долгая история, но, если коротко, то мой отец, – он указал на одну из фотографий на тумбочке, – и Пайк были друзьями, ну служили вместе, а потом… Ты видел «Падение черного ястреба»? – МакКой отрицательно покачал головой. – Черт, в общих чертах в 93 году американцы как всегда великодушно прибыли в Сомали спасать «хороших парней» от «плохих парней». Эта операция стала позором для армии США, потому что наши войска трусливо бежали оттуда. Тогда были сбиты два вертолёта, так вышло, что отец погиб, а Кристофер Пайк нет. Уж не знаю, винит он себя в этом или нет, но он посчитал, что после всего этого ответственен за нашу семью. Через какое-то время он ушел из армии, стал преподавать и, фактически, с тех пор для меня было готово место в Академии. Тем более, тем, у кого родители погибли при исполнении, ну, знаешь, предусмотрены кое-какие льготы. Пайк, конечно, мне отца не заменил, но здорово помогал семье. Если бы не он, я бы сейчас по каким-нибудь подворотням Айовы шатался.   
– Черт… Я бы и не подумал, – Леонард подлил себе и Кирку бурбона. – И не стыдно, что ты его постоянно подставляешь?  
– «Стыдно» это не совсем то слово, но я понял, что ты имеешь в виду. И нет, не стыдно, и не смотри так на меня! Я же не конченый мудак, я прекрасно учусь, играю за Академию и вообще защищаю честь заведения везде, где можно. Я выкладываюсь по полной. А вот что делаю в свободное время, никого кроме меня не касается.   
– И проблемы с наркотиками тоже никого не касаются?  
– Никого кроме меня, – кивнул парень. – Тем более, у меня нет зависимости, – отрезал Кирк.  
– Все так говорят, – МакКой залпом выпил. – Пообещай мне, что больше никогда ты не примешься за наркотики. В любом виде.   
– Почему я должен опять что-то обещать?  
– Ты знаешь почему, – Леонард сам не понял, как у него вырвались эти слова.  
– Что ж, обещаю. На этот раз точно.  
Повисло молчание, все вопросы, на которые хотелось получить ответы были заданы. А они оба были достаточно пьяны, Джим улыбался каким-то своим мыслям, крутя в руках стакан, а Леонард в упор смотрел, боясь в таком состоянии ляпнуть что-то не то.  
– «Ты знаешь почему», хм, интересно. Ты хочешь об этом поговорить? – наконец фыркнул Кирк.  
– О чём «об этом»?  
– О поцелуе. О том, что тебе понравилось и о том, что это ты разорвал его, только потому, что испугался. Потому что, по-твоему, так не должно быть.   
– Испугался? Хочешь сказать, что знаешь, что для меня допустимо, а что нет? – Леонард поднял на друга тяжелый взгляд.  
– Боже, Боунс, я хочу сказать, – улыбнулся Джим и отодвинул пустой стакан в сторону, – что мы пьяны, и мы оба хотим друг друга, так? Только подумай, с утра, если захочешь, то всё можешь свалить на алкоголь, но сейчас зачем себе отказывать?   
– Джим, что ты несешь… – Джеймс резко подался вперед, и МакКой запнулся на полуслове. Видимо бурбон действительно затуманил его разум, потому что он не мог отвести взгляд от Джима. Кирк, заметив это, подвинулся еще ближе, нарушая все дозволенные границы личного пространства.  
МакКой упустил, в какой момент его руки сами скользнули по спине друга, задирая рубашку. Джим вздрогнул, и Леонард, отреагировав на это, буквально впился в его шею. Разум буквально кричал о том, что нужно остановиться пока еще не поздно.   
– Боунс… – выдохнул Джим, пытаясь отстраниться и обхватывая того за плечи, медленно водя по ним пальцами, вырисовывая какой-то причудливый узор. – Черт, у тебя невозможные плечи… – Кирк склонился, покрывая их мелкими поцелуями.  
Сдерживать себя было все трудней и, плюнув на последствия, МакКой подался вперёд. Кирк со своими совершенно блядскими губами двинулся на встречу. Язык скользнул внутрь, и, черт возьми, этот поцелуй был не похож ни на один другой. Он прижимался к Джеймсу всем телом, стараясь коснуться сразу везде. Краем сознания Лен отметил сомкнутые на его пояснице руки, обнимающие мягко и ненавязчиво. Это было так странно для Джима, который всегда старался быть первым, но сейчас поддавался, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться.  
Но всё равно этого казалось мало. Мало поцелуев, прикосновений, ласк – Леонарду хотелось большего. У него столько месяцев не было никого, что сейчас, даже понимая, что поступает неправильно, что будет сожалеть, не мог думать ни о чем кроме раскрасневшегося Кирка, прижимающегося к нему. Кусая его в районе ключиц и за волосы оттягивая голову назад, он принялся покрывать шею Джима мелкими укусами  
– Леонард, – Джим, кажется, впервые так назвал его. Он осторожно положил руки МакКою на плечи, легонько обхватывая за шею. – Давай, – одними губами произнёс он.  
На секунду выпустив Кирка из своих рук, Лен стянул с себя футболку и отбросил её куда-то в угол комнаты.   
Глаза у Джима сделались совсем шальные, он резко притянул Леонарда к себе, уже грубее, жестче, хватая того за бёдра. От этих рваных прикосновений МакКою захотелось взвыть, а пульс подскочил до какого-то невообразимого показателя.   
На секунду непрекращающийся шепот Джеймса «боунсбоунсбоунс» смолк, и Леонард не сразу понял, в чем дело. Но Кирк всего лишь стянул свою футболку, не отводя при этом глаз. На удивленный взгляд МакКоя он улыбнулся:  
– Ну уж нет, это не перепих в клубе. Я вообще не люблю, когда много… – договорить он не успел.  
Леонарда уже буквально колотило словно в приступе лихорадки, он припал губами к груди мальчишки, беспорядочно прикасаясь к его и без того горевшей коже, спускаясь от шеи ниже, обводя языком соски, лаская и прикусывая их. Кирк оказался на удивление податливым, и это заводило еще больше. Лен уже не мог справиться с возрастающим напряжением в паху. Хотелось ещё и ещё, всего и сразу. Хотелось, черт возьми, Джима, который, казалось, не заткнется никогда.  
– Может, переберемся на кровать?  
– А тебе не все равно? – рыкнул МакКой, но тут же одним движением усадил соседа на кровать, пружины которой отозвались противным скрипом.  
Не давая Джеймсу подняться, Лен стащил с него джинсы вместе с бельём, одновременно освобождаясь от кроссовок и усаживаясь сверху. Он нагнулся и провел языком по всей длине налившегося от возбуждения члена. Джим вздрогнул и выгнулся, хватая Леонарда за затылок, вжимая лицом себе в живот.   
– Боунс… – низкий стон словно эхом отдавался в ушах.  
И это бесконечное повторения его имени заводило МакКоя как ни что другое. Он обхватил губами головку члена и сделал языком пару круговых движений, забирая глубже, придерживая Кирка руками за бёдра. Из груди того вырвался стон, он резко попытался схватиться волосы Леонарда, ускоряя темп.   
– Еще, – чуть ли не задыхаясь, заявил Кирк.  
Но МакКой остановился, поднимаясь выше и нависая над Джимом. Даже в темноте было заметно, как блестят от возбуждения его глаза, а губы искусаны в кровь. И сейчас Кирк выглядел совсем как шлюха, Леонард ухмыльнулся такому сравнению.  
Джеймс потянул его на себя, обхватывая руками, полностью укладывая сверху. Член Кирка тёрся о грубую джинсу, причиняя ему дискомфорт, но, кажется, тому было плевать. Он, просунув руку между их телами, расстегнул Лену ширинку и, облизывая нижнюю губу, впился взглядом в налитый кровью член.  
– Не пялься, – бросил МакКой, стягивая с себя джинсы и боксеры.  
– Почему нет, если мне нравится? – Кирк улыбнулся.  
Он согнул ноги и раздвинул их шире, внимательно наблюдая за Леном, пока тот устраивался между его коленей. Возбуждение буквально чувствовалось в воздухе, накаляя его. МакКой понимал, что сейчас он находится перед чертой. И если переступить её, то назад дороги уже не будет.   
– Смазки нет, – возвратил его в реальность Кирк.   
– Блять, я… Я не знаю, может…  
– Боунс, посмотри на меня, – Джим, взглянул на него слишком серьезным для такой ситуации взглядом. – Ты когда-нибудь, черт, ты когда-нибудь трахался с мужчиной?  
– Кирк, заткнись уже. Сейчас это не твое дело.  
Джеймс хотел было возразить, но МакКой, отбросив последние сомнения, облизнул пальцы и провёл ими по промежности, нащупывая колечко мышц. Джим был прав, у него не было подобного опыта, но интуитивно он знал, что делать. Да и, в конце концов, он врач или кто?  
Не в силах больше сдерживаться и контролировать происходящие, Леонард ввёл сразу два пальца, и теперь Кирк только и мог, что тихо стонать, закусив губу. Его дыхание сбилось, и Лен, чувствуя, что Джиму больно, замер. Он почти нежно провёл второй рукой по бедру друга для того, чтобы тот хотя бы немного расслабился, но вышло плохо. Видимо, его опыт тоже не был столь обширен ну или ограничивался только Айовой. Позер хренов.  
Леонард не привык нежничать в постели, но, наклонившись, поцеловал Кирка, отвлекая и одновременно вводя ещё один палец, растягивая мышцы круговыми движениями.  
Джим перестал стонать, лишь мычал и приподнимал бёдра выше, прижимаясь членом к животу Лена.   
МакКой плюнул на руку и размазал слюну по члену. Он долго пристраивался и никак не мог решиться, но Джим, уверенно обхватил его обеими ногами за талию, резко потянул на себя. Отбросив все лишние мысли, Лен сразу вошёл почти наполовину.  
– Боунс! – крик вырвался наружу сквозь стиснутые зубы, ломая последние преграды разума.   
МакКой старался двигаться медленно, наращивая темп. Кирк был до ужаса тугой и жаркий, и ему, черт подери, больно. Только это и сдерживало сейчас Леонарда. Вот только Джим даже не заикнулся об этом, а только рвано хрипел. Через некоторое время боль отступила на второй план, он принялся метаться по и без того узкой кровати, выгибаясь навстречу нахлынувшей волне наслаждения. Хаотично водя руками по спине и плечам друга, царапая их короткими ногтями, Джим прижался губами к виску МакКоя и кончил, сжимая его шею. Леонард, последний раз толкаясь в него, кончил следом.  
Дальше всё осознавалось слишком мутно, и голос Кирка доносился как будто из глубины. Только отдышавшись, МакКой открыл глаза и увидел перед собой тяжело дышащего, раскрасневшегося, потного, но донельзя довольного друга.  
– Как мы раньше до этого не додумались, Боунс? Три месяца в пустую, черт.  
МакКой ничего не ответил, взглянув на друга, он поднялся и перелег на свою кровать. Сейчас, когда алкоголь уже не бил в висках и можно было думать более-менее связно, он начал осознавать возможно совершенную им ошибку. 

***

С утра пораньше Джим, как и обещал, направился прямиком к Пайку. Поэтому, когда МакКой открыл глаза, комната была пуста. Он облегченно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, что произошло ночью, и думая как теперь вести себя с другом. Всё еще другом, ведь так?  
То, что случилось между ними, как бы глупо это сейчас не звучало, было ошибкой. Это, черт возьми, совершенно точно было главной ошибкой в его жизни. Хотя нет… Главной ошибкой была его свадьба с Джослин, а уж тот факт, что он по пьяни переспал со своим единственным другом, занимал почетное второе место.  
Им еще предстоял серьезный разговор о случившемся, но сейчас Леонард не был готов к нему. Поэтому выбрал самую подходящую, по его мнению, тактику - насколько это возможно избегать Джима Кирка.  
Но, конечно, кафетерий был не самым подходящим местом для исполнения его плана. Придя на обед, Лен уселся в самый конец зала, надеясь, что даже если Кирк и заявится сюда, то не заметит его. Но когда Джим появился в дверях, он принялся лихорадочно осматривать помещение в поисках друга. Леонард заметно напрягся и еле подавил желание отвернуться и склониться над своей тарелкой как можно ниже. Но он ведь взрослый мужчина и не будет вести себя как перепуганная школьница.  
Но Джим, конечно же, его отыскал и, кивнув, поковылял к очереди за обедом. И да, он, черт подери, именно ковылял! Леонард не знал, действительно ли ему так некомфортно, может, даже больно, или Кирк как обычно переигрывал. Какой бы не была причина, выглядело это совсем недвусмысленно. МакКой уже представил, как по всему кампусу разносится слух о ночных похождениях звезды Академии. А уже если вчера кто-нибудь видел, как они с Кирком ночью возвращались в общежитие, то и ему не отделаться от косых взглядов.   
Взяв поднос с едой, Джеймс прямиком направился к столику Леонарда. МакКой не представлял, как и о чем они сейчас будут разговаривать.   
– Эй, Джим, веселая выдалась ночка? – на полпути окликнула парня улыбающаяся Гейла. – Сам растреплешь с кем? Или нам сначала тотализатор организовать?  
– Не завидуй, детка, – Кирк мягко улыбнулся, хотя по его взгляду можно было понять, что шуток на этот счет он не потерпит. Девушка фыркнула и снова повернулась к своим соседям за столиком, а Джим подсел к Лену.  
– Доброе утро.  
– Ага, как же, доброе, – буркнул МакКой уставившись в свой обед.  
Судя по непривычному молчанию Джеймса, он тоже не горел желанием обсуждать их дельнейшие взаимоотношения. Да какие там отношения, если они даже в глаза друг другу посмотреть не могли! МакКой просто не представлял, как теперь глядеть на Кирка, когда в мыслях без конца всплывали его искусанные губы и шалые глаза.  
– Я у Пайка был, – первым нарушил молчание Кирк, все еще не решаясь поднять взгляд. – Получил нагоняй... Знаешь, он мне как какому-нибудь школьнику выговор устроил. Но это фигня, всё равно они с тренером всё уже обсудили, я первый раз на таком попался и до игры еще три недели, так что решили пока замять эту историю. Дней через десять пересдам анализы, и всё снова будет хорошо.  
– Ясно, – только и ответил Леонард. А что тут еще сказать? Раз говорит хорошо, значит, так оно и будет. Кирк хоть и дурак, но своим местом в команде и Академии дорожит.   
– Ну так-то да… – Джеймс тоже чувствовал себя неловко, но он хотя бы пытался наладить контакт. – Сегодня еще и на тренировку переться. Придется выложиться по полной, показать им, что без меня им кубка не видать. Вот только какой мне сегодня спорт, ты сам видел, что после вчераш…  
– Джим, послушай меня, – Леонард впервые поднял на друга глаза. – Мы не будем говорить об этом. Ты сам сказал, что я всё смогу списать на алкоголь, сам дал мне путь к отступлению. Я был пьян, а ты меня спровоцировал, и я хочу, чтобы мы просто забыли об этом. Пусть всё будет как раньше.  
– Если тебе так угодно, - Кирк пожал плечами, но его это, кажется, задело.  
– Эээ…кстати, о твоих тренировках, ну, кхм, спорте, – Леонард прекрасно понимал, что нужно спасать ситуацию, и попытался неловко перевести тему. – Я только с кросса, мне зачет сдавать через неделю, а я чуть ли не самый последний в группе. Даже гребанный норматив не выполняю.  
– Отстой, – хмыкнул Джеймс. – Но я тебя еще зимой предупреждал. А ты забил и сейчас вот эклеры ешь… Тоже мне бегун на длинные дистанции.  
– Иди в жопу. Без зачета по физподготовке мне диплома не видать.   
– Ну, хочешь, будем бегать вместе? Я тебя подготовлю.  
– Можно, – кивнул Лен, радуясь, что Джим расслабился и смотрел на друга как обычно прямо и уверенно. – А еще это неплохая возможность следить, чтобы ты не ширялся.  
– Ну, Боооунс, ширяются только конченые наркоманы, я же говорил…Стоп! Ты что, теперь постоянно будешь со мной за ручку ходить?  
– Джим! Идиотская шутка.  
– Я хотел сказать, будешь везде ходить за мной и контролировать, следить.  
– Я понял, и я постараюсь так и делать, – серьезно сказал МакКой. – Я должен быть уверен, что на этот раз ты выполняешь свое обещание.

***

С той ночи, которую они провели вместе, прошла уже неделя. После разговора в кафетерии друзья действительно ни разу не заговаривали об этом. МакКой знал, что Джиму совсем не наплевать на то, что случилось, но он сдерживался, и Леонард был ему за это благодарен.  
Теперь они каждый вечер бегали в парке при Академии. Джим специально договорился с тренером Скоттом, что будет заниматься с другом вместо общей разминки, поэтому пока команда нарезали круги по стадиону, Леонард пытался угнаться за другом по извилистым дорожкам парка. Для Лена это было сложно, если Кирк пробегал несколько километров, даже не сбив дыхания, то МакКой выдыхался уже минут через пять. Джеймс терпеливо учил его распределять силы и ставил дыхание. И это действительно шло на пользу, уже через несколько дней Леонард перестал задыхаться и старался не отставать от Джима, который постоянно держался впереди, но так, чтобы можно было контролировать Лена.  
Это было своеобразным ответом на то, как МакКой следил за Джеймсом, чтобы тот не сорвался и снова не увлекся наркотиками.   
Теперь они всё свободное от пар время проводили вместе: бегали, ужинали в кафетерии, сидели где-нибудь во дворе Академии или в своей комнате. Кирк потихоньку штурмовал логику и жаловался на профессора Грейсона, а Леонард с горем пополам готовился к своим выпускным экзаменам.  
Но тратить воскресенье на учебу было уж слишком, хотелось, как-то развеять однообразные академские будни. Да и Джим просто не мог сидеть в четырех стенах, ему как перекати-полю нужно было постоянное движение и простор. Так что именно он предложил выбраться в Сан-Франциско, показать Лену достопримечательности и просто отдохнуть от тягостной атмосферы военного заведения.  
Чем дальше они отъезжали от Академии, тем меньше им встречалось знакомых, и Леонарду это нравилось. Он уже устал видеть изо дня в день одни и те же лица и компании, в которых ему так и не удалось стать своим.  
– Фуф, как же жарко, – Кирк с удовольствием плюхнулся на лавочку. Апрель в этом году выдался душным, и прохладный ветер с залива был малым спасением. – Как тебе Рыбацкая Пристань? Тут охрененный вид и от воды свежо.  
– Нет, слишком много туристов, – Лен присел рядом. – Но красиво, конечно.  
– Много туристов, шутишь? Это ты не был здесь в День Независимости, вот тогда тут действительно столпотворение. Но зато фантастический фейерверк всё компенсирует, – улыбнулся Джим.  
– Что ты делал в Сан-Франциско в июле?  
– Эээ, просто шатался по городу, ну вообще по штату. Мне некуда было ехать, – просто ответил парень.  
– В смысле? А домой? Все студенты только и ждут, чтобы на пару недель вернуться в домик с белым заборчиком и маминым пирогам.  
– Неа, не вариант, – махнул рукой Кирк. – У меня с матерью не лучшие отношения, бесят её постоянные сравнения с отцом, и то, как ее новый мужик пытается меня воспитывать… В общем, не важно… Прошлым летом я мотался здесь, пока деньги были, потом ненадолго заскочил к брату, он в Аризоне занимался какой-то чушью в индейских резервациях, но я ему только мешал, поэтому тоже вскоре пришлось свалить. У нас вроде как нет братской любви и понимания, о которых в книжках пишут. Мне кажется, Сэм меня терпеть не может.   
– Ничего себе. Не думал, что у тебя могут быть с кем-то плохие отношения, ну так, чтобы серьезно.  
– Да ладно тебе, Боунс. Ты знаешь, как ко мне большинство в Академии относится, все говорят, что я действую на нервы. А с матерью… С матерью всегда было непросто, ей и так было сложно, так еще и Сэм сбежал, она думала, он будет как отец, а брат в какие-то идиотские учения подался. Поэтому, когда я не хотел сюда поступать, она мне такой скандал закатила…  
– Ты не хотел сюда поступать? – удивился МакКой.  
– Ну да. Это тебя удивляет?  
– Наверное, – пожал плечами мужчина – Мне казалось, что ты из тех парней, которые хотят в армию, воевать, защищать честь Америки и всё такое.  
– Ну уж нет. Я точно не хочу на войну, – Джим грустно улыбнулся. – Но других-то вариантов у меня все равно не было. У нас в семье всегда было тяжело с деньгами, а тут дополнительная стипендия из-за того, что отец погиб при исполнении, Пайк помогает, да и вообще сейчас это престижно. Я не знал, чем заниматься после школы, была бы моя воля, я бы просто колесил по Америке, знакомился с новыми людьми, пил текилу в Мексике… Ну а потом бы занялся ремонтом классных тачек где-нибудь во Флориде. Как говорит Пайк, прожигал бы жизнь впустую, а тут, знаешь, перспективы, цели. Я точно знаю, что после окончания Академии меня не бросят, а распределят в какую-нибудь часть, и я точно буду знать, что сначала нужно будет стать капитаном, майором, потом полковником ну и так далее… Всё просто и понятно. А еще военным не обязательно иметь семью… – как-то совсем печально закончил Кирк.  
– Но ты все равно не хочешь на войну, – повторил МакКой.  
– Не хочу, но кто меня спрашивать будет? А разве ты хочешь?  
– Нет, но только так я смогу действительно принести пользу. Да и что мне терять? Я свою жизнь и так уже угробил, хуже-то не будет.  
– Не говори так, Боунс. Мы с тобой лучшее, что есть у этой гребаной страны, – Кирк хлопнул его по плечу. – Пошли лучше пива купим, иначе я сдохну от этой жары.  
– Мне-то пиво, а тебе максимум – молочный коктейль. Скоро пересдавать анализы, не стоит рисковать. И не надо мне говорить про то, что пиво не считается.  
– Эй, но это нечестно! – начал канючить Джеймс. – Тебе ведь нормативы сдавать, и алкоголь тебе баллы тоже не накинет.  
– Ладно-ладно, оба выпьем по молочному коктейлю.  
– Большому. И с карамелью!   
– Окей, только не ной, – закатил глаза Леонард.  
Кирк с готовностью кивнул, и они пошли дальше к остановке трамвая.  
У них еще оставалась куча времени и совершенно никаких идей как её провести. Джим предлагал съездить на Алькатрас, но МакКой заявил, что его лимит посещения тюрем на месяц исчерпан, к тому же только путь туда занял бы весь оставшийся день. В итоге, их интересы, наконец, сошлись в посещении района Филлмор, местной мекки джаза.  
– Обожаю Сан-Франциско, ты знаешь, что тут каждый район это маленький мир? В Хейт-Эшбери одна богема, зато здесь, в Филлморе, постоянно играет музыка, куча всяких баров и клубов, а в Норт-Бич книжные магазины и стрип-клубы. Эй, Боунс, ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
– Насколько это возможно, – хмыкнул Лен. – Ты треплешься без конца, загружаешь мне мозг ненужной информацией  
– Вот так вот все говорят… Ну да ладно, о чем ты сам хочешь поговорить?  
– Не знаю, – МакКой, сглотнул, казалось, Кирк всё-таки хочет завести разговор об их отношениях. – Можем помолчать.  
– Ну нет, так не пойдет. Давай ты мне расскажешь о себе, мне действительно интересно. Да и я тебе уже всю свою жизнь пересказал.  
– Я тебя, между прочим, не просил, – буркнул Леонрад. – Мне нечего рассказывать. Родился, учился, женился…  
– Вот-вот, уже интересней. Расскажи мне про свою бывшую, про дочь. Я ведь ничего кроме факта их существования не знаю.  
– Джим, а зачем тебя вообще это знать? – Лен в пол оборота развернулся к другу и скептически поднял бровь.  
– Господи, как с тобой тяжело, – Кирк страдальчески поднял руки. – Ну чего тебе стоит?  
– Просто там нечего рассказывать. Мы с Джослин познакомились, когда я учился в университете, вскоре она забеременела, и я как нормальный мужчина женился на ней. И это был один из самых хреновых поступков в моей жизни…  
– Сыграть свадьбу с женщиной, от которой у тебя будет ребенок, ты называешь одним из самых плохих решений? – искренне удивился Кирк.  
– Да и не надо мне тут мораль читать. Тебе девятнадцать лет, и ты еще ни черта не понимаешь. Я прожил с ней два года и какое-то время я даже думал, что любил ее, но эта женщина просто невыносима. Ты себе даже представить не можешь эти круглосуточные скандалы! Да меня даже дочь не удержала. Джоанне сейчас полтора года, когда я ушел ей только год исполнился. Отвратительный я отец, да?  
– Ты же сказал, что тебе не нужна оценка мальчишки, – Кирк усмехнулся. – А вообще, у меня не было отца, ни хорошего, ни плохого, так что я не знаю. Но твоя дочка еще совсем маленькая, и ты еще успеешь доказать ей, что ты ее любишь, что ты хороший отец и что тебе не плевать на ее жизнь.  
– Ну да, если на войне не сдохну.  
– Ты просто идиот, – серьезно сказал Кирк.  
– Вот и поговорили. Я предупреждал, что разговор о моем прошлом это плохая идея.  
Джеймс больше ничего не ответил. Молчать, делая вид, что рассматриваешь улицы, было легко. Они еще какое-то время побродили по кварталу, а потом Джим заявил, что устал и вообще пора уже возвращаться в Академию. Леонарда не отпускало чувство, что своим пессимизмом он не только испортил настроения другу, но и вообще весь день.  
Уже начинало темнеть, и они еле успели на последний автобус, отходящий в Академию. МакКой был далеко не эстетом, но даже он согласился, что весь день, который они проторчали в городе, стоил того, чтобы проехаться по Золотым воротам при заходящем солнце. Весь мост светился огнями, а вода на закате казалась кроваво-красной.   
Несмотря на всю усталость Лен неотрывно смотрел в окно автобуса, разглядывая улицы Сан-Франциско. Он и позабыл, что есть жизнь за пределами Военной Академии.  
Кирк поначалу тоже вертел головой, комментируя все, что видел за окном, но вскоре он стал клевать носом, периодически вскидывая голову, когда автобус подкидывало на неровной дороге. Леонард тоже задремал и почти не почувствовал, как Кирк легко накрыл его руку своей. Это было неожиданно и сначала ему захотелось её отдернуть. Но у Джима этот жест вышел таким естественным, он аккуратно сжал его ладонь и улыбнулся каким-то своим мыслям. И у МакКоя просто не хватило духа убрать руку.

***

Следующее дни МакКой не мог не обращать внимания на участившиеся случаи как бы нечаянных прикосновений Джима. Леонард не знал, что и зачем он делает, но противостоять этому он не мог. Впервые за долгое время Лен впускал кого-то в свое личное пространство, не чувствуя эмоционального давления связанного с отношениями. Хотя то, что у них было, даже отношениями назвать сложно.   
У них будто без конца повторялось первое свидание. Тот период, когда уже позволительны легкие прикосновения, но поцелуи еще недопустимы. И никто из них не решался переступить эту грань. И сколько бы Лен не бегал от себя, сколько бы не игнорировал, чувствовать, как Джим обвивает его сзади руками, пока он готовит завтрак, было приятно.  
Но что бы ни происходило, они все равно оставались друзьями. Настоящая дружба предполагает доверие, а Леонард никак не мог проглотить вранье Джима, не мог доверять ему полностью.  
Кирк повторно сдал анализы, и теперь они оба не могли дождаться результатов. От чего-то Лен нервничал даже больше Джима. Эти две недели он всегда был рядом с другом, следил, чтобы тот не сорвался, даже ночью у Джеймса не было шанса уйти куда-нибудь, Лен спал очень чутко. Вот только одних слов в подтверждение ему не хватало, изводя себя и злясь, он решил сам сходить в лабораторию и узнать, как обстоят дела.  
Естественно, это было запрещено, и посторонним ни в коем случае не сообщали результаты, тем более, раньше официального срока. И тут свою роль сыграла Кэрол Маркус, проходящая практику в лабораториях. Обычно МакКой считал недопустимым вот так использовать женщин в своих интересах, играть на том, что он им нравится, флиртовать, но случай был исключительным.  
– Привет, – Лен постучал о стекло. Девушка приподняла голову и сняла маску.  
– Леонард? Привет, – растерянно улыбнулась Маркус. – Что-то случилось?  
– Эээ, нет, – мужчина мысленно ругал себя за то, что не продумал разговор заранее.   
– И? Ты ведь никогда в лабораторию не заглядывал, если этого не нужно по учебе.  
– Нууу, – МакКой замялся, понимая, что он поступает сейчас совсем честно по отношению к ней. – Просто хотел спросить, свободна ли ты сегодня?  
– Сегодня? – переспросила Кэрол. – Сегодня, наверное, нет, у меня тут еще море отчетов. А что?  
– Да так, подумал, может быть, встретимся… Но раз ты занята, то как-нибудь потом.  
– С чего бы это? Ты ведь на меня не обращал внимания почти полгода. Почему именно сейчас?  
– Ну раз нет, так нет, – МакКой почти огорченно развел руками.  
– Подожди, я не имела ввиду ничего плохого, – Маркус смущенно улыбнулась. – Как насчет воскресенья?  
– Возможно, – уклончиво ответил мужчина. – Я, конечно, обещал Кирку… Но не важно. Кстати, вспомнил! Ты бы не могла мне немного помочь?  
Расчет был точным, но, конечно, подлым. Сейчас Кэрол просто не сможет отказать, он прекрасно знал, как обходиться с женщинами. Уж кое-чему его научил печальный опыт семейной жизни.  
– Какого рода тебе нужна помощь?  
– Не хочу загружать тебя лишней информацией … Вышло так, что Джим пару недель назад заболел, а их, знаешь, тренер контролирует и задолго до игры проводит все тесты. В прошлый раз этот идиот подхватил вирус, и анализы у него были плохие. А сейчас я даю ему сильнодействующие препараты, и боюсь, как бы это перед игрой не выяснилось, и парня бы с нее не сняли. Знаешь, у них там к содержанию посторонних веществ в крови серьезно относятся, никто и не будет разбираться. Можно мне взглянуть на его анализы?  
– Разве нельзя подождать до понедель… Хотя нет, в понедельник лаборатория работать не будет. Получается, во вторник официально будут готовы результаты. А игра вроде в четверг или около того?  
– Да, уже в четверг, – кивнул Лен. – Просто хочу упокоить парня, он уже извелся весь. И если всё плохо, то он хотя бы успеет предупредить тренера.  
Было видно, что девушка поверила в эту ложь, но еще колебалась. Она понимала, что если не поможет ему, то и свидание у них вряд ли состоится, но МакКой толкал ее на нарушение правил, а с этим в Академии было очень строго. Но Леонард надеялся, что его обаяние окажется сильней страха перед выговором.  
– Ладно, – кивнула, наконец, Маркус. – Сейчас поищу в базе данных.… Так, «К»… Келли, Кеннет… Ким. Вот, Кирк, да? – она вывила на экран карту Джима. – Хм, я не могу сказать точно, но определенно в крови что-то присутствует. Вообще очень странные показатели.  
– Присутствует? Блять, – Лен бросил на девушку нервный взгляд. – Извини, обычно я так не выражаюсь при девушках. Но спасибо тебе, – он наспех чмокнул Кэрол в щеку и быстро вышел из лаборатории.  
По пути в корпус МакКой был вне себя от ярости. Получается Кирк, черт возьми, ему врал. Снова.  
Когда Леонард ворвался в комнату, с грохотом захлопнув дверь, Джим соскочил с кровати и непонимающе заморгал. Этот идиот еще умудрялся делать вид, что ничего такого не сделал.  
– Кирк, какого черта у тебя снова хуевые анализы?  
– Что? – Джим удивленно уставился на друга. – Я тебя не понимаю, что ты имеешь ввиду?  
– А то, что в твоей крови опять нашли наркотики, а ты мне, блять, обещал больше не ширяться! И…  
– Я не шир…  
– Да мне плевать! Таблетки, травка, опиаты - все одно. Да как ты только умудрился, постоянно находясь рядом, конспиратор хренов!  
– Боунс! – повысил голос Джим. – Я не употреблял ничего, правда. Да я даже алкоголь эти две недели не пил. Какого черта ты мне это сейчас выговариваешь? Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что с моими анализами?  
– Попросил у Маркус резул…  
– Охуеееть, – протянул Кирк. – Ты мне, значит, сначала не доверяешь, ходишь по пятам, следишь, а потом бесишься? Почему тебя вообще это так задевает? Это не ты ведь вылетишь из Академии! С такой записью в личном деле меня больше никуда не возьмут.  
– Иди нахуй, Кирк, – огрызнулся Леонард, ложась на кровать и отворачиваясь от друга. – Башкой своей нужно было думать, наркоман хренов.  
Сейчас МакКою было совсем не жаль Джима, он сам виноват в своих проблемах, сейчас ему было обидно за то, как тот может так наплевательски относиться к себе и своим словам. На какое-то время в комнате наступило молчание, Леонард потихоньку остывал и пытался анализировать ситуацию, то, как остро Джим отреагировал на результаты. Последнее время они постоянно ходили попятам друг за другом, парень совсем прекратил свои ночные гулянки и был совсем не похож на того, кто каждый день глотает таблетки.   
Перевернувшись, МакКой увидел Кирка, сидящего с ногами на кровати и бесцельно смотрящего в одну точку. Ему, и правда, было плохо. Еще бы, сейчас всё его будущее летело под откос. А тут еще и Лен со своими претензиями и нравоучениями. Он не понимал, что здесь происходит, и как так получилось, что анализы снова оказались плохими, но он точно был не прав, когда, толком не разобравшись, сорвался на друга.  
– Джим, – МакКой аккуратно присел рядом. – Джимми, всё нормально?  
– Какого черта, господи, я же ничего не принимал. Почему тогда анализы плохие? Теперь я точно вылечу отсюда, никакой Пайк мне не поможет…Как я ему вообще в глаза смотреть буду? Все кончено, – не поднимая головы, отозвался парень.  
– Хватит распускать сопли. Джимми, черт, мы что-нибудь обязательно придумаем. И… извини, – МакКой неловко приобнял его за плечи и легко поцеловал в висок. Это был первый раз, когда Лен первым проявил инициативу и почти нежно коснулся Кирка.  
Если парень действительно не врал, значит, дело плохо. Леонард поднялся с кровати и заварил им с Джимом крепкого чая. Друга нужно было приводить в чувство, жалеть себя не время. МакКой проигрывал в голове различные варианты произошедшего. Конечно, Кирка могли подставить и подменить результаты. Но, черт, кому это надо, столько трудов ради какого-то курсанта.   
– Джим, ты как? – он протянул ему дымящуюся кружку.  
– Сойдет, – Кирк взял чашку. – Что теперь делать? Меня выпрут, и никто не будет проверять, подставили меня или нет.   
– Джим, ты серьезно думаешь, что тебя кто-то подставил? – удивился Леонард.  
– Ну а что еще? Не перепутали же, – фыркнул Джеймс.  
– Я об этом тоже подумал, но это же бред. Кому ты нужен, чтобы тебя так подставлять?  
– Как это кому я нужен? – дернул плечом Джим. – Господи, да ты открой наш академский форум и почитай, что там пишут. Они же придушить меня готовы.  
– Джим, мне кажется, что иногда ты преувеличиваешь… – МакКою и правда не верилось, что все так ненавидят Кирка, но он всё-таки встал и сел за компьютер.  
– Ну конечно! Да там про меня даже отдельная тема есть. Ты посмотри-посмотри.  
Следующий час Лен листал бесконечную переписку студентов о том, какой задницей может быть Джеймс Т. Кирк. Сам виновник недовольства стоял позади, комментируя сообщения и запуская пальцы в отросшие волосы МакКоя.  
– Нет, ну как можно было перейти дорогу половине Академии? Вон даже какая-то Эллен обвиняет тебя в том, что ты не помог ей на тесте по мат.анализу, хотя вы встречались больше месяца, – Лен закатил глаза, зачитывая девичьи переживания. – Эх ты, девушка на тебя рассчитывала…  
– Ну, Бооонс, она же глупая. Ей бы не помогли верные ответы. Да тут каждый второй даже не пытается использовать свой мозг!  
– О да, и теперь я еще удивляюсь, почему они тебя недолюбливают.  
– Понимаешь, почему меня мог кто угодно подставить? Например, Ухура вечно ко мне придирается, стерва, с Вэссоном мы претендовали на стипендию, и она досталась мне, так как я сирота. Лиама Смита я вытеснил из команды… И это только те, кого я сходу вспомнил.  
– Ладно, допустим, подставили… Надо хорошо подумать, кому это действительно нужно, ведь из-за ерунды глупо так себя подставлять. – Леонард потянулся на стуле. – Сходи пока в кафетерий за ужином, у нас видимо предвидится долгий вечер, а я пока почитаю, что еще тут про тебя пишут, может, что стоящее найду.  
На форуме про него, действительно, была отдельная тема, не то чтобы она пользовалась популярностью, но все-таки иногда обиженные и оскорбленные Кирком обсуждали местную «звезду». И обвиняли они его буквально во всех грехах. Кого-то он жестко разыграл, кто-то думал, что все его успехи из-за взяток руководству, девушки жаловались на то, что он бросал их спустя неделю… В общем, там было мало приятного. Большинство постов датировались прошлым годом, когда они забавлялись еще с Гэри Митчеллом, а в последнее время интерес к Кирку поутих, и Лен уже без особого интереса промотал к последнему сообщению, которое было размещено буквально несколько часов назад:  
«Смотрите, Кирк и Митчелл пьяные и наверняка упоротые в очередном кабаке. Фотки еще с осени, Гэри уже вылетел из Академии, будем надеяться, что и это мудак Кирк вскоре последует за ним. Задрал уже строить из себя золотого мальчика».  
И теперь это еще больше походило на подставу. Сначала подменять анализы, потом сливать фото с давнишних пьянок Кирка.… Кто-то серьезно задался целью вышвырнуть Джима из Академии.  
– Джим, подойди сюда, – Леонард обернулся на Кирка, балансирующего с подносом, на котором громоздились тарелки и контейнеры – Ты когда-нибудь видел эти фотографии?  
– Что? – Кирк удивился, едва не перевернув их ужин на пол. – Блять, откуда здесь это?  
– Ты у меня спрашиваешь? Лучше бы это удалить, пока просмотров мало, сможешь?  
– Да, тут несложно, дай присяду.  
Лен освободил место Джиму и, устроившись рядом, принялся за еду.  
– Помнишь хотя бы, откуда вообще эти фотки?  
– Конечно. Они у Гэри были, мы тогда его разрыв с какой-то девчонкой праздновали и… Стоп! Он не мог их слить. Да кто угодно, только не Гэри! Нужно позвонить ему, – он достал из кармана джинсов телефон. – Ты сейчас весь бифштекс умнешь. Дай мне кусочек, - шепотом добавил Кирк, слушая гудки.  
МакКой хмыкнул, но, подцепив вилкой небольшой кусочек мяса, протянул его Джиму. Тот еще не успел дожевать, как Гэри взял трубку.  
– Привет, дружище! Да, окей, все отлично… Угу… Слушай, мне некогда болтать, тут такое дело, ты помнишь наши с тобой фотки? Ну, да-да с той, где ты еще полбара заблевал. Ага, было круто… Не знаешь, где они сейчас? – Джим моментально изменился в лице. – Ты серьезно? Блять… Я потом все объясню, ладно? – Кирк, не попрощавшись, сбросил звонок. – У меня просто охренительные новости.  
– Ммм? – не отрываясь от ужина, отозвался Лен  
– Он в конце года еще пытался донести все долги, чтобы его не вытурили, и сдал на флешке, где хранил все фотки, какой-то проект Грейсону. Грейсону, мать его! Через пару дней его все-таки отчислили, и Гэри было совсем не до этого, флешка так и осталась у профессора.… Это точно сраный Спок.   
– Да брось, он профессор. У него таких курсантов как ты сотни.  
– А вот и нет, у него зуб на меня. Ты же в курсе, что он докладные как по расписанию пишет и к Пайку таскает. Тем более, он профессор, и ему гораздо легче пробраться в любую систему или лабораторию.  
– Ну не знаю… Мне кажется, эти аргументы за уши притянуты. Но о лаборатории это ты вовремя заговорил. Нужно думать, что делать с твоими анализами, потому что результаты должны быть во вторник, в четверг игра… Есть идеи?  
– Подменить. А ты разве видишь другие варианты? – Кирк как всегда соображал без промедления, даже в такой неоднозначной для него ситуации.  
– Нам нужен доступ в лабораторию, когда я приходил к Маркус меня еле пропустили, да и то, потому что я сказал, что к ней по срочному делу, и Кэрол в это время находилась в самой лаборатории.  
– Да, я знаю, туда можно пройти только по карточке. А карточки лишь у работников.  
– То есть мы сейчас серьезно обсуждаем, как нам проникнуть в лабораторию и подменить твои результаты? Ты хоть понимаешь насколько это серьезно? За такое по головке не погладят.  
– Знаю, – с готовностью кивнул парень. – Мне все равно теперь терять нечего, а тебя по-любому не отчислят за месяц до экзаменов.  
– Ну даже если так, как мы все это сможем провернуть?  
– Например, использовать Маркус. Да, не смотри на меня так, ты же ей нравишься, – нарочито безразлично бросил Джим.  
– Джим, мне и так пришлось назначить ей свида…  
– Свидание? А ты не терял времени зря, – скривился Джим. – Но, знаешь, это даже хорошо. Пойдешь с ней в ресторан или куда там еще приличных девушек водят, добудешь карточку, потом я проберусь в лабораторию, перебью данные в моих анализах, ты скажешь, какие там значения должны быть, и миссия выполнена! Идеальный же план! – Кирк искренне верил, что это лучшее, что он мог только придумать.  
– Поумерь пыл, тоже мне Итан Хант, миссия у него выполнена. А как я карточку сопру? Как тебе передам? Да ты даже не представляешь, в какой базе твои результаты, и что там нужно изменить. Это просто идиотский план.  
– Главное, что он есть, а над всеми этими мелочами я еще подумаю, – Джеймс широко зевнул – К утру сгенерирую какую-нибудь гениальную идею.  
– Не льсти себе, а то мне придется зарегистрироваться на форуме и примкнуть к твоим ненавистникам, – Лен улыбнулся. – И давай-ка уже спать. Завтра еще куча дел.  
– Ну да, нам еще искать, в чем на свидание пойдешь, – рассмеялся Джим, стягивая футболку.  
– Иди в жопу, – бросил МакКой, аккуратно убирая мундир в шкаф. – Надеюсь, что за ночь ты, и правда, придумаешь план получше.  
– Разумеется. А знаешь, как ты можешь помочь в этом? – Боунс непонимающе посмотрел на друга. – Мои мыслительные процессы активируются, эмм… если мы ляжем, просто ляжем вместеее, – Джим неуверенно растянул последнее слово, не зная, как на это предложение отреагирует Леонард.   
– Что там у тебя активируется, мыслительные процессы? Теперь это так называется? – отшутился мужчина, но так и не смог придумать ни одной убедительной причины, чтобы отказать Кирку. Джим за это короткое время успел приучить его к постоянным прикосновениям.   
Спать на узкой казенной койке и так было не очень удобно, а когда под боком без конца возился Джим, раскидывая во все стороны свои конечности, это было почти невозможно. Леонарду удалось нормально заснуть только под утро, да и то ненадолго, хрупкий сон разрушил пронзительный телефонный звонок.  
– Я сейчас выкину его в окно, – сонно протянул Джимми, потянувшись к телефону МакКоя.  
– Только попробуй – хмыкнул Лен, забирая у него из рук мобильный.   
– Сбрось звонок ну или ответь… Только быстрей, вообще-то я сплю, – буркнул Джим и, еще ближе притянув Лена к себе, уткнулся ему в ребра носом. – Кто это в такую рань?  
– Маркус... Да, Кэрол, доброе утро.  
– Доброе… Я тебя, наверное, разбудила? – извиняющимся тоном спросила девушка.   
– Эээ… - Лен глянул на часы, которые показывали практически полдень. – Все в порядке. Что-то важное?  
– Можно и так сказать. Извини, но я не смогу сегодня с тобой увидеться. Мы бы не могли перенести нашу… эмм, встречу на другой день?  
Лена аж передернуло от этого «мы», да еще и Джим, показывая свое недовольство, принялся прихватывать губами кожу на шее и ключицах. Нашел, черт возьми, время.  
– Да, без проблем. Как насчет завтра? – чуть сбившимся голосом отозвался мужчина.  
– Замечательно, – Леонард буквально услышал, как Кэрол улыбнулась. – Тогда во сколько и где?  
– Эээ, давай я скину всё в смс, ладно? Я просто действительно только проснулся.  
– Так значит, я тебя все-таки разбудила, да? Прости, что сегодня не выйдет, просто мой научный руководитель, Харрисон, ты его, наверное, знаешь, его еще Ханом зовут, решил, что наше исследование нужно обязательно закончить к понедельнику. Придется сегодня весь вечер провести за работой. Еще раз извини…  
– Не извиняй ее, она меня разбудила, – сонно прохрипел Джим в подушку, а Леонард, легко пнув его под одеялом, ответил:  
– Не волнуйся, все отлично. И… до встречи.  
– До встречи, Лео, – радостно ответила Маркус и положила трубку. Джим снова недовольно заворчал, пытаясь перевернуться на спину на узкой койке.   
– Джим, уймись уже. Или тебя что-то не устраивает? - МакКой глянул на сонного и хмурого Кирка. Перед ним был всего лишь обыкновенный девятнадцатилетний мальчишка, который, судя по всему, еще умудрялся и ревновать его. По крайней мере, все было похоже именно на это.  
– Нет, все нормально. Что там тебе Маркус сказала?  
– Не придуривайся, ты же все слышал. Она попросила перенести свидание, потому что Хан её на сегодня работой завалил. Кто он тут вообще?  
– Хан? – Джим довольно потянулся. – Аспирант, я тебе как то говорил о нем. Работает вроде в лаборатории, заведует там чем-то. Неудивительно, что он решил испортить ей выходной.  
– Почему неудивительно?  
– Потому что он мудак, – усмехнувшись, бросил Джим. – Нет, ну правда   
– Охрененные у тебя объяснения, Джеймс. С ним-то ты почему грызешься?  
– Как обычно, все беды на земле из-за женщин, – Кирк снова повернулся на бок и устроился у Леонарда на груди, тот хотел было возмутиться такому быстрому развитию событий, но Джим не дал ему и слова вставить. – Нравилась мне в прошлом году Кэйси. Она сейчас на четвертом курсе, учится на той же специальности, что и Кэрол. И, следовательно, в прошлом году тоже проходила практику в лаборатории, и Хан был ее руководителем. Не знаю, то ли это был ее план как научную работу сдать, то ли у них что-то действительно начало получаться… И я же не мог этого допустить? Нет, не мог! Как там говорят… Это было дело чести! Ну и мы на пару с Гэри распустили слух, что у него хламидиоз. Я не знаю, как в это можно было поверить, ведь бред же, очевидно, но студенты они ребята такие…. В общем, Хан опозорился на всю Академию, и Кейси его бросила тут же. Я, конечно, в накладе не остался мне в итоге свое перепало…  
– Ну ты и козел, – МакКою до сих пор казалось, что Джим вполне адекватный и думающий мозгами парень, а эта ситуация выставила его в совершенно неприглядном свете. Опозорить человека, отобрать у него девушку, чтобы поразвлечься пару недель? Да и как врач он считал, что приплетать венерические заболевания совсем низко. Отвратительная получалась история.  
– Ну да, я знаю, что мы с Гэри иногда перегибали палку. А тогда еще так получилось, что он пошел декану жаловаться. А декан-то на нашей кафедре Пайк, он меня тогда прикрыл, за это Хан меня еще больше ненавидит. А я считаю – хочешь жить – умей вертеться.  
– Вот и еще один кандидат на то, чтобы подставить тебя, а?  
– Маловероятно, у него духу не хватит. Он только и может, что ходить и ябедничать.   
– Ну тебе видней… – вздохнул Леонард, понимая, что больше заснуть у него не получится. - Сделаешь мне завтрак?  
– Хлопья ты и сам себе молоком зальешь, а я займусь более насущными делами, – Кирк, запутавшись в одеяле, пытался выбраться из постели. – Тем более, ты не заслужил этого.  
– О чем ты? – Лен потянулся. – Джим, ты и так вторые сутки от меня не отлипаешь. Я… Я не знаю, что с этим делать, так что давай хотя бы обойдемся без вот таких шуточек, – уже серьезней закончил он.  
– А что, кто-то тут шутит? – Кирк хитро прищурился. – Ладно, не ворчи. У тебя, между прочим, нет ни одной приличной вещи, в которой можно появиться в ресторане, ну разве что рубашка. Да у тебя даже брюк нет, только джинсы и форменные штаны. Так что я буду твоим героем, и отыщу тебе костюм, идет?  
– Тоже мне герой хренов, – буркнул Лен в подушку, надеясь, что, может, без Кирка он сможет еще немного подремать.  
Но матрас рядом прогнулся, Джимми присел и легонько провел пальцами по спине МакКоя.  
– Нужно сообразить что-то, чтобы подчеркнуть твои плечи. У меня есть старенькая жилетка, но она на тебе не сойдется…  
– Убери руки, и вообще вали уже, – Лен легонько столкнул Кирка с кровати и улыбнулся в подушку.

***

Уже к вечеру Кирк исполнил свое обещание и притащил брюки и жилетку, одолжив их у какого-то австралийца, игравшего с ним в одной команде. Леонард был не в восторге от этой идеи, он не носил костюмы уже черт знает сколько, но если Джим что-то вбил себе в голову, переубедить его было уже невозможно.  
МакКой никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что он пропустил тот момент, когда Кирк сократил их личное пространство до минимума. Если пару недель назад между ними были едва заметные прикосновения, то теперь мальчишка мог бесцеремонно забираться к нему в кровать, целовать и лапать. МакКой не мог, да и на самом деле не пытался, это остановить. Лен оправдывал себя тем, что он скоро уедет, и всё забудется. Леонард мог всё это прекратить, сказав что-то вроде: «эй, парень, притормози» или « без обид, но я не трахаюсь с мужиками», но почему-то эти слова всегда вылетали у него из головы, да к тому же сейчас все его мысли крутились вокруг их маленького расследования.  
В тот же вечер они детально продумали план завтрашней операции. По мнению МакКоя, в нем была куча недочетов, но Кирк утверждал, что всё продумано идеально. В целом, план заключался в том, что завтра Леонард с Кэрол идут на свидание и уже в ресторане «совершенно случайно» сталкиваются Джимом. Ну а дальше Лен должен пригласить Маркус на танец, попросив Джеймса присмотреть за сумочкой Кэрол. А Кирк в это время аккуратно вытягивает пропуск и вскоре, извиняясь, удаляется для исполнения своей части операции: с помощью карточки-пропуска пройти в лабораторию, которая, они надеялись, в воскресный вечер будет пуста, и, взломав компьютер, изменить данные в своих анализах.   
МакКою план не нравился, уж слишком они рассчитывали на удачу. Вдруг в лаборатории кто-то будет, вдруг Кэрол заметит пропажу своего пропуска раньше, чем это нужно, вдруг в ее сумочке вообще не будет пропуска?.. Но ничего лучшего придумать все равно не удалось, да и Кирк как обычно был чересчур самоуверен.  
В воскресный вечер Леонард крутился перед зеркалом, придирчиво оглядывая себя. Черные чуть зауженные брюки, классическая рубашка и жилетка на двух пуговицах. Джим был в восторге, а сам МакКой ворчал насчет того, что он был теперь похож на официанта из ресторана вроде того, в который они пойдут сегодня.  
– Можем жилетку расстегнуть, так официанты не ходят точно, – Кирк подошел сзади и, обвив Лена руками, расстегнул пуговицы. – Так даже лучше, как думаешь?  
– Джим, не наглей, – МакКой дернулся, Джеймс, поняв намёк, отошел, присев на кровать. – Если честно, мне плевать, расстегнуть так расстегнуть.   
– Сразу видно, что последний раз на свидание ты ходил вечность назад, – закатил глаза Джеймс.  
– Заткнись… Хотя я вообще на них особо не ходил, если тебе так интересно.   
– Ну это исправимо, – ухмыльнулся Кирк – Не хочешь галстук надеть? Нет? Ну ладно… Думаю, бабочку тебе предлагать не стоит. Боунс, да не волнуйся ты так, - он ободряюще подмигнул.  
– Я не волнуюсь, – Лен огрызнулся, хотя друг был прав как никогда. Он действительно уже года три не ходил на настоящие свидания, да и с Джослин они в ресторане были всего пару раз.  
– И вот еще, ты главное, не напейся. Не хочу краснеть за тебя.  
– Что ты несешь? – нахмурился Леонард, оборачиваясь к соседу.  
– Я просто даю советы, – он пожал плечами. – Будь галантным, ты же южанин, ты умеешь, у вас это в крови, наверное. Не сиди как отмороженный, руку там ей погладь, поцелуй, только не переусердствуй, это же первое свидание… Хмм, хотя очевидно, что она была бы не прочь перейти к программе этак четвертого.  
– И это мне говорит человек, которому едва ли исполнилось двадцать, – Леонард закатил глаза. – У меня какой-никакой опыт имеется.  
– Ага, тот-то и оно, что никакой… Что я еще хотел? Цветы! Точно, цветы! Чуть не забыли, сейчас надо сбегать, – он встал с кровати и снова вплотную подошел к Лену. – А пуговицы ты все-таки застигни, так на плечи акцент еще больше, – и, не спросив разрешения, сделал это сам.  
– Джим, после всего этого нам надо будет поговорить, – Леонард понимал, как глупо звучит эта фраза в условиях их… хм, отношений.  
– Ну надо так надо, без проблем, – Кирк накинул китель выходя из комнаты. – Встречаемся в холле через двадцать минут, окей?  
– Хорошо, – послушно кивнул Лен и снова расстегнул злополучную жилетку.   
Он с трудом, ходя из угла в угол, выдержал обещанные двадцать минут и спустился в холл, где его дожидался Джеймс.  
– Отлично вышло, – он снова осмотрел друга придирчивым взглядом. – Вот цветы. Розы почти всем девушкам нравятся, думаю, не прогадаем.   
Леонард под косые взгляды курсантов принял у него букет. Девушки, стоявшие стайкой под часами, переглядывались и хихикали, поглядывая на них.  
– Черт, Кирк, теперь еще и обо мне не пойми какие слухи по всей Академии расползутся, – стиснув зубы, прошипел Леонард.  
– Нууу, и в чем-то они будут правы, – кивнул Кирк и тут же добавил. – Давай уже спеши к своей даме сердца, а то опоздаешь, – парень, подмигнув, похлопал его по плечу и, развернувшись, пошел обратно в кампус, Леонард же, сжимая этот ненавистный букет, направился к корпусу, где жила Маркус.  
Кэрол опоздала минут на двадцать, но ведь для девушки это считалось приемлемым, вроде как показать, что она в нем не настолько и заинтересована. Леонард никогда не мог объяснить себе женскую логику.  
Они еще не доехали до ресторана, а МакКой уже успел проклясть и себя, и Джима, и всех окружающих заодно. Почти вся дорога прошла в смущенном молчании. Девушка пыталась спасти положение совершенно идиотскими фразами про погоду и тому подобное, но Лен продолжал чувствовать себя скованно.  
Когда они сели за столик, то разговор пошёл легче. Беседа все еще не ладилась, зато можно было молчать, делая вид, что читаешь меню.  
– Леонард, может, расскажешь про себя? Например, чем ты занимался до Академии?   
– Нууу, – протянул Леонард, соображая, что о бывшей жене и ребенке, на первом свидании говорить все же не стоит. – Что тут рассказывать, отучился на врача, а потом работал в Атланте. Сейчас вот наскучило, и решил переквалифицироваться.   
– Будешь полевым хирургом, там-то точно не наскучит, – она смущенно улыбнулась, понимая, что очередная ее попытка завязать разговор терпит крах. – А вот я не хотела быть военным врачом, но, когда отец ректор, выбирать вроде как не приходится.   
– Зато мы с тобой никогда не останемся без работы, – задумчиво протянул Леонард. – Выбрала, что будешь заказывать?  
– Еще нет. Может быть, что-то посоветуешь?  
– Эээ… Давай лучше ты. Буду полагаться на твой вкус, – Лен улыбнулся девушке, и это был беспроигрышный ход. – Ну а что будем пить?  
– Я вообще не пью, – растерялась девушка.  
– Оу, совсем? Ладно, – МакКой замялся, он не мог представить, как поход в ресторан мог обойтись без бутылки вина. – Тогда не против, если я себе виски закажу? Если будем заказывать мясо, то придется в самый раз.  
– Нет, конечно, нет.  
Спустя полчаса Лен, наконец, расслабился, и у них даже завязалась нормальная беседа, правда, ее темой была психосоматика… Нет, ну о чем еще могут разговаривать два будущих военврача? Периодически МакКой незаметно поглядывал на часы, дожидаясь Джима и стараясь не обидеть девушку. Какой бы она не была обаятельной, умной и даже красивой, второе свидание у них вряд ли состоится.  
– О, Лен, а ты здесь что делаешь? – МакКой чуть ли не вздрогнул, когда его плечо сжала чья-то рука. – Оу, у тебя свидание? А ты даже лучшему другу об этом не рассказал! – Кирк, чувствуя себя полностью в своей тарелке, присел к ним за столик. – Кэрол, ты великолепно выглядишь! И как только Боунсу удалось тебя скрыть…  
– У нас только первое свидание, – судя по удивленному лицу, Маркус была не в восторге от такого поворота событий.  
– Джим, что ты-то здесь делаешь? Что-то я не припомню, чтобы ты ходил по приличным ресторанам, – Лен выразительно посмотрел на соседа.  
– Да неважно, – Кирк махнул рукой и ослабил узел галстука, который все утро хотел завязать МакКою. – Девушка продинамила, мы с ней вчера разругались, вот она видимо и решила не приходить. Вы же не против, если я здесь немного посижу?  
Кэрол кинула быстрый взгляд на Леонарда, ожидая, что он намекнет Джеймсу, что тот третий лишний. Но МакКой, разумеется, сделать это не мог и от этого чувствовал себя еще более неловко перед девушкой.  
Беседа на удивление пошла в гору, он умел казаться душой компании, умел находить темы, интересные всем. Когда им, наконец, принесли их заказ, они уже во всю болтали о какой-то ерунде, фильмах и местных слухах. Конечно, в основном беседовали раскрепостившаяся Кэрол и Джим. МакКой удивлялся, как Кирк может быть абсолютно спокойным и расслабленным, учитывая то, что он, придвинувшись к Лену почти вплотную, одновременно поглаживал, почти лапал его за колено. Это было настолько банально и пошло, что МакКою только и оставалось, что как в дешевом фильме плеснуть ему в лицо шампанским. Но он только и мог попеременно думать о том, что будет, если Маркус заметит и о том, насколько уверенно поднималась выше рука Джеймса.   
– Кэрол, не хочешь потанцевать? – наконец не выдержал Лен. – А Джим раз уж уселся с нами присмотрит за вещами?  
– О, это было бы замечательно! – просияла девушка, и МакКой облегченно вздохнул. Пока все шло по плану.  
Последний раз он танцевал, наверное, еще на собственной свадьбе, но молодость, проведенная в Джорджии, давала о себе знать. Судя по тому, что Кэрол всё нравилось, танцевал он неплохо. Она даже устроила голову на плече Леонарда и, кажется, всё-таки смирилась с тем, что ее спутник всегда так молчалив и сдержан.  
В это время МакКой старался краем глазом наблюдать за Джимом. План был, конечно, рискованным, но судя по тому, что уже через минуты полторы Кирк уверенно кивнул другу, всё прошло отлично. Они еще немного покружились с Кэрол, но вскоре вернулись за столик. Дальнейшее выполнение плана было целиком за Джимом.  
– Вы отлично смотритесь вместе, – Джеймс улыбнулся. – Может быть, теперь потанцуешь со мной?  
– Эээ, наверное, нет, – вежливо отказалась девушка. – Тем более, я с Лео…  
– О да, от нашего доктора МакКоя трудно отказаться, понимаю.  
Кирк переходил все границы и, кажется, не спешил уходить, нервируя Леонарда.   
– Джеймс, я уже говорил, что у тебя идиотские шутки? И вообще, тебе не кажется, что ты уже задержался? – мужчина выразительно повел бровями.  
– Понял-понял, – Кирк поднял руки, словно побежденный. – Не знал, что ты такой ревнивый, – усмехнувшись, он поднялся из-за стола и, показушно раскланявшись, удалился.   
Конец вечера прошёл на славу, Кэрол все-таки выпила бокал вина, а Леонард, к своему удивлению, разговорился. Даже без вездесущего Кирка им удалось поддержать легкую беседу.  
Волнуясь вернуться со свидания раньше, чем Джим провернет все в лаборатории, Леонард, взяв девушку под руку, предложил прогуляться по вечернему Сан-Франциско, обещая вернуть её на территорию до наступления комендантского часа.  
Уже около медицинского общежития Лен еще раз убедился, что Джим был абсолютно прав, говоря сразу про четвертое свидание. Девушка, немного смущаясь, пригласила подняться его «на чай», Леонарду это прельстило, но, проходя мимо своего корпуса, он видел, что их окна горели, а, значит, его уже ждали.  
Когда Леонард вернулся в комнату, Джим, сидя на стуле и подогнув ноги под себя, что-то смотрел на компьютере. Но стоило МакКою только закрыть за собой дверь, как он тут же вскочил и подлетел к соседу.  
– Ну, как все прошло?  
– Что как? – не понял Лен. – Думаю, это я должен спрашивать у тебя, все ли получилось.  
– Всё прекрасно, – просиял Кирк. – Никого не было, по-быстрому все данные поменял, ушел, карточку на пост отдал. Теперь моя шкура спасена! Ну а теперь ты отвечай, как твое свиданиеее?  
– Неважно, да ты и сам видел, – МакКой махнул рукой, садясь на кровать.   
– Я видел, что все было не так уж плохо. Просто ты у нас пессимист, – Кирк сделал пару шагов к Лену.  
– А каким мне еще быть, я вообще-то думал, что что-то случилось, и план провален. Чего не позвонил, когда закончил?   
– Ну, я уложился по времени и подумал, что не нарушать же вашу, ммм, интимную обстановку, – Кирк подошел еще ближе. – Давай по-нормальному рассказывай, что у вас там было?  
– Ничего, что стоило бы рассказывать. Но ты был прав, Кэрол пригласила меня к себе «на чай».  
– Хммм, и ты отказался? На первом свидание не даешь? – Джим наигранно повел бровями, уже вторгаясь в личное пространство МакКоя.   
– Иди на хрен, что мне оставалось делать? Мне уезжать уже через полтора месяца.  
– А со мной тебя это не останавливает? – Джеймс, приблизившись вплотную, положил руки на плечи Леонарда. И сейчас это выглядело уже более, чем навязчиво.  
– Джииим… – МакКой попытался, правда, без особых усилий, отстранить его. – Я не думаю, что…  
– Что? – глаза Кирка блеснули в свете настольной лампы. – Почему ты пытаешься остановиться только сейчас? Мы ведь весь месяц шли к этому, и если ты забыл один раз уже…  
– Не забыл, – резко перебил друга Лен. – Ты же должен понимать, что я уеду, Джим. Оно тебе надо?  
– Надо. Сейчас особенно, – Кирк облизал губы и еще сильней сжал плечи друга. – Ты думаешь, я вообще могу соображать, когда ты здесь в этой чертовой жилетке?  
– Слишком много болтаешь, – ухмыльнувшись, Леонард посмотрел на него снизу вверх.   
– Значит, тебе придется научиться меня затыкать, – Джим только потянулся к нему, но МакКой одним резким движением намотал галстук Кирка на руку и дернул обнаглевшего мальчишку на себя.   
Леонард все еще сдерживал себя, стараясь не перейти ту грань поцелуев-укусов, после которой отступать было бы поздно, а мальчишка уже тихо стонал, одной рукой вцепившись в плечо МакКоя, а другой пытаясь расстегнуть ему рубашку.  
– Все пуговицы оторвешь, – рыкнул Леонард куда-то ему в шею. – Дай я сам.  
– Плевать, – хрипло бросил Джим, дергая ненавистную рубашку, от чего пуговицы разлетелись в разные стороны, и чуть аккуратней стягивая злополучную жилетку. – По-моему, у меня фетиш на твои плечи.  
– Ты это только понял, – резким движением Лен развязал его галстук и отбросил в сторону.   
Спустя несколько секунд Кирк уже повалил Леонарда на кровать, забравшись на него сверху. Первый поцелуй получился почти грубым. Джим застонал, впиваясь в губы МакКоя, а тот подался навстречу, приоткрывая рот, и прикусывая его нижнюю губу. Достаточно сильно, чтобы утвердить свои права, еще недостаточно, чтобы причинить боль.  
– Ох черт, я мечтал об этом весь месяц, – простонал Джеймс после того, как воздух стал уже необходим, и они оторвались друг от друга.  
– Помолчи хоть немного, – проговорил Лен и кинул рубашку Кирка вместе с пиджаком куда-то на пол. Он уже принялся расстегивать свой ремень, но Джеймс легонько ударил его по рукам и сам принялся за это. После того как ремень вместе с ширинкой были расстегнуты, он приподнялся, позволяя стянуть с себя штаны вместе с трусами.  
Кирк прижался к нему всем телом от паха до груди, застонал, вжимаясь своим членом в член Леонарда, посылая горячие чувственные импульсы. Их еще разделял слой одежды, и Кирку хватило двадцать секунд, которых хватает, чтобы содрать собственные брюки и белье.  
Отогнав в сторону последние предрассудки, МакКой заскользил пальцами по ложбинке между ягодиц, заставляя Кирка вскидываться и откидывать голову, давая возможность лизнуть пульсирующую жилку на шее, впиться зубами, оставляя след. Джим скользнул вниз, оглаживая грудь и бедра мужчины, и Леонард невольно дернулся, когда Кирк сразу глубоко, до основания, втянул член в рот. Его невольный стон услышали, наверное, и в соседнем комнате, не говоря уже о коменданте, сидящем на посту в коридоре, но МакКою было уже наплевать, слышат их или нет. Он вцепился в волосы Джеймса, пропуская их между пальцев, и толкнулся вперед. Джим обвел языком набухшие вены и впился пальцами в бедра до синяков. Когда в глазах мужчины потемнело и воздуха стало катастрофически не хватать, он увлек друга наверх. Джим с ухмылкой глянул в широко раскрытые глаза МакКоя, подался вперед и снова поцеловал его, и Леонард не мог представить, как одновременно может выглядеть таким великолепным и развратным чертов Джеймс Кирк. Который, отстранившись, рылся в ящике своей тумбочки, стоявшей вплотную к кровати, а потом вручил Лену тюбик со смазкой. Видимо парень, и правда, не шутил, когда говорил о том, что ждал этого долго.  
Кирк протяжно простонал, когда первый палец проник в него, и МакКой почувствовал, как парень пытался расслабиться. Когда Лен добавил второй палец, он наклонился, ища его губы. Леонард, наконец, перевернул Кирка и, оказавшись сверху, осторожно вошел в него. Войдя на всю длину, он замер, давая времени, чтобы привыкнуть и самому, и Джеймсу, но тот недовольно заерзал под ним, требуя продолжения. Кирк, перехватив руку Леонарда, поцеловал костяшки пальцев и с силой сжал запястье.  
Поначалу они двигались медленно, потихоньку разгоняясь, набирая темп. Джим вцепился пальцами в его плечи, зажмурил глаза и откинулся на подушку. Леонард пытался всматриваться в его лицо: вот выступила на лбу капелька пота, вот Кирк облизнул губы и вновь застонал.   
Казалось, что если он еще хоть раз облизнет свои блядские губы, то Леонард не сдержится и кончит прямо от этого, поэтому он пропустил свою руку между их тел и начал дрочить его член, одновременно ускоряя темп, и Джим отзывался, двигая бедрами навстречу каждому толчку. Содрогнувшись всем телом, он кончил себе на живот, и одного этого вида хватило, чтобы Леонард последовал за ним.   
Они лежали молча с минуту, пока МакКою не стало невыносимо жарко от разгоряченного тела рядом, и он не пихнул Джима в плечо, поднимаясь и садясь на край кровати.   
– Теперь ты даже не сможешь оправдаться тем, что был пьян, – Джим улыбнулся, ерзая и пытаясь поудобней устроиться в сбитых простынях.  
– Я не оправдывался! – Лен с напускной серьезностью глянул на него.  
– Ну-ну, конечно, – Кирк потянулся и перевернулся на живот. – Кстати, я не думал, что в постели ты ведешь себя так громко.  
– Да кто бы говорил, – Леонард поднялся и дошел до кухонного уголка, в поисках хотя бы воды.  
– Вообще-то это мне завтра идти и снова подлизываться к коменданту, убеждая его, что он не слышал все это безобразие, – уже совсем сонно ответил Кирк.

***

Если Леонард и был чем-то обязан Джиму, так этот тем, что именно Кирк приучил его к ежедневным пробежкам. Несмотря на погоду, самочувствие и лень они каждый раз проводили в парке не меньше часа, и сейчас Леонард уже не сомневался, что ему удастся сдать нормативы на общем зачете.   
В какой-то мере он даже полюбил занятия спортом, в это время можно было не думать о всех проблемах, свалившихся на него. Можно было отвлечься, ну, конечно, если это был не утренний кросс, на который выгоняли всю Академию. Бегать под резкие комментарии тренера Скотта было отвратительно.  
Но от этого было никуда не деться, вот и сегодня Джим, собрав волю в кулак, пробежал дистанцию наравне со всеми, он не мог позволить себе хоть раз уступить остальным курсантам. Сейчас он не играл на публику как тогда в кафетерии.   
Но на вечернюю пробежку Лен пошел один, велев Кирку оставаться в постели и отдыхать. Тем более, уже через пару часов ему предстояла тренировка по регби. Как обычно, перед матчем тренер гоняли их раза в два больше, чем обычно.  
Вернувшись из парка, МакКой, уставший и вспотевший, сразу отправился в душ. Вернувшись в комнату, он застал Джима все еще валяющимся на кровати.  
– Почему ты не на тренировке?  
– Я уже бегу, – Кирк лениво потянулся и глянул на Леонарда. – Чего ты в полотенце обмотался? Меня стесняешься?  
– Ага, делать мне больше нечего. К твоему сведенью, разгуливать здесь нагим негигиенично.   
– Странный ты, – усмехнулся Джим. – Без презерватива трахаться значит нормально, а голым на кровать присесть уже негигиенично…   
– Я разве говорил, что это нормально?   
– Эээ, ну это как бы логично, раз мы их не использовали, – парень удивился. – Мне всегда казалось, что врачи на этом помешаны, типа руки мой перед едой, зубы чисть два раза в день, занимайся только защищенным сексом и всё-такое. Вон, девчонкам с медицинского чуть ли не справку надо принести, прежде чем…  
– Джим, ты спортсмен и поэтому на постоянном контроле у врачей, пусть вы чаще сдаете анализы на допинг, но медкомиссию все равно проходите. Так что если ты все еще в команде, то я уверен, что ты, хммм... незаразный, – Лен присел рядом с Кирком.   
– Нууу, ЗППП не мешают заниматься спортом, по крайней мере, по началу.  
– Скотт тебя бы тут же отстранил, если бы ты был не в идеальной форме. Одно отклонение от показателей, и тебя бы заменили, сам же говорил, какой у вас конкурс на место.  
– Ты прав, – хмыкнул Кирк. –Ладно, пора собирааааться… Пока меня действительно не выперли, – не успел он подняться с кровати, как на тумбочке завибрировал телефон. – Пайк? – вскинул брови Джеймс и, резко поднявшись, ответил. – Алло?  
За следующие пару минут Джим не произнес ни слова, стоило ему только открыть рот, как Пайк снова начинал что-то втолковывать ему, и, судя по тому, что Леонард слышал его голос даже сидя на кровати, Пайк был разъярен. Кирк нервно ходил из угла в угол, пытаясь что-то возразить, но в итоге выдавил лишь:  
– Да, я понял, извините. Все исправлю.   
– Что случилось? – насторожился Леонард, от хорошего настроения не осталось и следа.  
– Херня полная, Пайку кто-то мои фотки с флешки Гэри в запечатанном конверте под дверь подкинул. Орал на меня, сказал, что если я и дальше так буду себя вести, то вылечу отсюда, и про то, что понятно, от чего у меня анализы хреновые. Теперь даже как-то неудобно перед ним, ну зато теперь ясно, что кто-то точно под меня копает.  
– Да уж… – растерянно протянул МакКой, направляясь к компьютеру. Неплохо было бы проверить форум на всякий случай, если уж атака идет по всем фронтам. И на форум буквально пару часов назад кто-то анонимно скинул очередные фотографии, уже новые, с того вечера, когда Кирк отрубился баре. – Джим, подойди сюда.  
– Что там еще? – Кирк закатил глаза и склонился над компьютером. – Заебись… Ну просто заебись. Значит, это еще и спланировано было, раз фотографировал, – он жестом попросил Леонарда встать, чтобы он мог сесть и еще раз удалить фотографии. – Если мы не найдем кто это, то я, и правда, здесь долго не продержусь. Еще одна такая выходка, и Пайк лично попросит меня написать заявление и не позорить Академию.  
– Мы до сих пор не знаем, кто это.  
– Да Спок это, кто еще? Смотри, ты сам убедился, что студенты пройти в общежитие преподов не могут, а значит и подбросить конверт тоже. Флешка Гэри, с которой распечатаны фотографии, у него? У него. А фотографии из клуба… Ну, мог кого-то попросить, не знаю, или сам капюшон надел.  
– Да даже если так, что ты предлагаешь? – вздохнул Леонард, предчувствуя очередную бредовую идею Кирка.  
– Хотя бы выкрасть флешку. Иначе это будет продолжаться бесконечно. Он будет выкладывать фотографии, я их удалять и так по кругу…  
– И как ты собираешься это провернуть? – скептически поднял брови Лен.  
– Я, как обычно, что-нибудь придумаю, – Кирк, наконец, закончив с удалением фотографий, спешно поднялся и, взяв сумку из шкафа, развернулся уже в дверях. – И, кстати, мне презервативы все-таки покупать или нет?  
– Вали уже, – бросил МакКой и откинулся на кровать.

***

Кирка замечали всюду и уж тем более, когда на носу был полуфинальный матч, а его фотографии лицезрело пол академии. И, войдя в кафетерий, парень успевал почти со всеми поздороваться, пожать руки, подмигнуть или просто помахать рукой. Лену все чаще казалось, что Кирк просто выпендривается, говоря, что его ненавидит вся Академия. Вон, даже на обед он пришел в компании Сулу, с которым сначала собирался сесть за столик, но, заметив МакКоя, заулыбался и, оставив приятеля, двинулся к Лену. По губам Хикару буквально читалось: «да кто бы сомневался».  
– Привет, – Джеймс, широко улыбнувшись, уселся рядом.  
– Чего ты такой радостный после пар-то?  
– Нууу, может быть, я вспоминаю сегодняшнюю ночь… Или вернее утро, – Кирк повел бровями, впиваясь зубами в яблоко, которое стащил с подноса МакКоя. – Да ладно, чего ты нахмурился, никто ничего и не слышал. А вообще, мне сообщили, что с анализами всё отлично. У нас получилось, понимаешь? Передо мной даже извинились, и в четверг я уже выхожу на поле! Придешь?  
– А у меня есть варианты? И еще, Джим, ты так громко-то при всех не трепись.  
– Стесняешься меня? – Джим наигранно надулся.  
– Да я не об этом, придурок… Точней, не только об этом. Про анализы помалкивай.   
– Окей, как скажешь. Кстати, нам еще нужно обсудить сам знаешь что, – Кирк усмехнулся. – Хочешь, я вообще могу тайный шифр придумать, если ты такой мнительный.  
– Ближе к делу, парень. Ты уже придумал что-нибудь?   
– Разумеется. Кстати, эта идея мне пришла в голову, когда я в тренерской был. Ты в курсе, что мы играем на своем поле, и завтра к нам приезжает студенческая команда из Лос-Анджелеса. Ну и как обычно это прием гостей, официальные мероприятия и бла-бла-бла…  
– Ближе к делу, Кирк, – МакКой серьезно глянул на друга.  
– Жуй свой омлет и не ворчи. Из-за этого приема у нас не будет вечерней тренировки, так как Скотту нужно обязательно присутствовать там… как и всем преподавателям, – Джеймс заговорщицки улыбнулся. - Смекаешь?  
– Пока не особо.  
– Ну Боуууунс, – Кирк нетерпеливо барабанил по столу и без конца облизывал губы, не давая Леонарду сосредоточится на деле. – Давай поработай хоть немного мозгами, а не только рукой…  
– Джим, хватит!  
– Что хватит? – он непонимающе захлопал глазами.  
– Не изображай из себя идиота, тебе не идет. Хватит намеков, и вообще оставь уже свои губы в покое!  
– Тебя это заводит? Я могу надеяться на перепих в туале… Ладно, ладно, – почувствовав пинок под столом, Джеймс более серьезно продолжил. – Раз все преподы на приеме, то и Грейсон обязательно будет там. Официальная часть длится точно не меньше часа, думаю, мы за это время управимся.  
– Пока что звучит бредово. Вот в какой комнате Грейсон живет, и как мы туда полезем? Знаешь, уж со Споком я на свидание точно не пойду.  
– А кто сказал, что я тебя пущу? А вообще, меня, в принципе, на посту знают, спрошу. Но могу перестраховаться и спросить у Пайка номер комнаты. Скажу ему, что по логике нужно работы донести, допуск экзамену, все дела, вот и хочу через пост передать. Думаю, он поверит еще и обрадуется, что я, наконец, решил предметы Грейсона учить.  
– Ну а что если Пайк скажет, что сам передаст или еще что… И даже если узнаем, то комендант дальше поста тебя не пустит. А если он живет на третьем этаже, мы как полезем?  
– Эээ, пожарная лестница? – неуверенно предложил Джеймс.  
– Вряд ли. Думай дальше или вообще сообрази что-нибудь понадежней.  
– Ты знаешь, что стимулирует мою мозговую деятельность… Ну и не только мозговую, – снова завел свою песню Кирк.  
– Нет, – тут же отрезал Лен.  
– Эй, почему?  
– У тебя в четверг игра, а ты должен носиться по полю, а не ковылять как калека, – усмехнулся МакКой.  
– Я вообще-то уже привык, – Джим надулся. – Между прочим, секс перед соревнованиями полезен. Поддерживает тонус, тебе как врачу это положено знать!  
Леонард страдальчески закатил глаза. Кирк был неисправим.

***

МакКой нервно ходил вокруг преподавательского общежития, дожидаясь звонка Кирка, который полчаса назад зашел туда вместе с Пайком. Ничего лучше они так и не придумали, и перспектива вылететь из Академии за месяц до окончания откровенно пугала Леонард в отличие от Джима, который буквально горел идей влезть в комнату Спока Грейсона, найти доказательства и вывести его на чистую воду  
По задумке он должен был пройти с Пайком в общежитие, уж вместе с деканом его точно пропустят. Благо Кирку всегда было о чем переговорить с другом отца Ну а после Джеймсу просто нужно было отсидеться, пока все преподаватели не уйдут на прием, а комендант на посту не сменится. Замки на дверях были простые, такие же как и во всей Академии. Кирк заверил, что разбираться с такими механизмами он научился еще подростком, но Леонарду совершенно не хотелось слушать очередную историю про трудное детство в пропащей Айове.  
«Ладно, – думал, поглядывая на часы Леонард. – Если бы его поймали, я бы точно услышал об этом. Крика бы было на весь корпус». Но все равно Кирк затягивал с контрольным звонком, а у них и без того времени было в обрез  
Комната Грейсона могла оказаться и на третьем, и на четвертом этаже, и тогда Джиму пришлось бы справляться только своими силами. Подняться туда с улицы возможности не было, но и оставлять Кирка одного совсем не хотелось.   
Наконец-то телефон в руке завибрировал, а следом послышался громкий шепот Кирка:  
– Боунс, подходи к южной стороне здания. Я на втором этаже, увидишь меня. Думаю, сможешь залезть.  
Джим оказался прав, залезть в комнату не составило большого труда. Благодаря тому, что первый этаж был цокольным, МакКой с помощью друга подтянулся на руках и перелез через подоконник. Хоть когда-то ему пригодилась гребанная физподготовка военного заведения.   
– Все нормально, Джим?  
– Вроде того, – он уже сел за компьютер и рылся в файлах. – Пока я почищу данные, удалю фотографии, ты ищи флешку. Хотя… да тут даже и искать негде.  
Леонард огляделся вокруг, обстановка и правда была спартанская. Только казенная мебель: кровать, тумбочка, рабочий стол с компьютером. Только в место шкафа здесь была металлическая вешалка на колесиках, а рядом прямо на полу ровными стопками были расставлены книги. Никаких фотографий, картин, сувенирных безделушек… Ничего, что бы придало комнате уют.  
– Как ты так быстро взломал систему? – спросил МакКой, приступая к осмотру тумбочки.  
– Пароля не было. Вряд ли он вообще может представить, что кто-то еще может оказаться в его комнате. Ничего не понимаю… На жестком диске только учебные материалы… – Джеймс вздохнул. – А мы бы могли бы найти компромат, и я бы точно логику сдал. Грейсон же похож на психопата, – парень обернулся через плечо. – Ну что там в тумбочке? Хоть что-то интересное есть? Плетка, наручники... Хм, бандаж… Ну хоть что-нибудь?  
– Неа. Ничего похожего, – МакКой усмехнулся. – Да тут даже порножурналов нет, если ты хоть на что-то надеялся. Только работы первокурсников, письма из Стэнфорда, книга «Практика йоги и аюрведа». Бред какой-то.  
– Черт, получается, мы зря сюда влезли. Как насчет секса на преподавательской кровати или столе в виде компенсации?  
– Ты хоть раз можешь сосредоточиться только на плане? – Леонард подошел к столу и легко ударил друга по затылку. – У тебя разве работы нет?  
– Есть, но я же говорю, что тут ничего такого нет. Нет вообще никаких фотографий, даже его собственных.  
– А тебе нужно? – поднял бровь МакКой.  
– А ты ревнуешь?  
– Иди в жопу. Лучше скажи, обратно мы тоже через окно полезем? – постарался перевести тему Лен.   
– Ну да, наверное, думаю, не стоит светиться перед комендантом, тем более, уже ночь, ну какие кадеты шляются ночью в предательской общаге? Есть что в столе?  
– Абсолютно ничего. Только лекции, конспекты, бумажки всякие…  
– Может, в ящиках под вешалкой проверишь?  
– Кирк, я не собираюсь рыться в белье Грейсона! Не думаю, что он бы стал прятать флешку в своих трусах и…  
В коридоре послышались шаги. Они старались говорить тихо и не включали свет, используя фонарь. Так что навряд ли их мог как-то вычислить комендант. Скорее всего, это кто-то из преподавателей возвращался к себе в квартиру.  
Леонард нервно сглотнул, если что, тут даже прятаться было некуда, разве что под кровать закатиться, глупо конечно, и вдвоем они там не уместились бы…  
Когда ключ в замке повернулся, сомнений уже не оставалось. Хорошо хоть, Кирк, после того, как вскрыл дверь, догадался ее захлопнуть, хотя разницы никакой нет, разве что их разоблачение отодвинулось на пару секунд.  
МакКой уже мысленно представил, как завтра они будут стоять со своими чемоданами на автобусной станции… И хорошо, если не в полицейском участке.  
В следующий момент послышался щелчок выключателя, и посреди своей комнаты застыл профессор Грейсон. Пару секунд на его лице не читалось ничего кроме изумления, но он молчал, переводя цепкий взгляд с одного на другого. Он молчал до тех пор, пока до Джима не дошло, что только что случилось, и он, подлетев к Споку, попытался объясняться. Но Грейсон жестом приказал ему остановиться.  
– Я должен позвать коменданта, – ровным и спокойным голосом произнес он, разворачиваясь.  
Джеймс так и застыл с приоткрытым ртом, осознавая последующий позор и отчисление. На то, что бы хоть как-то продумать свои действия, времени не оставалось, и МакКой не заботясь о последствиях, в несколько шагов оказался у двери и аккуратно захлопнул ее, отрезая профессору да и им самим путь к отступлению.   
– Профессор Грейсон, не спешите с выводами. На это есть свои причины, – максимально уверенно произнес мужчина.  
– Какие, блять, причины, Боунс? – чуть ли не истерично выпалил Джим. Когда все твое светлое будущее висит на волоске, еще не так себя поведешь, Лен это понимал, но строго глянув на друга, велел ему помолчать и не усложнять ситуацию.   
– Кадет, отойдите от двери и пропустите меня. У вас, МакКой, пока еще есть шанс не быть отчисленным из Академии.  
– Это ведь вы! – не унимался Джеймс, указав на Спока. – Это всё из-за него, черт возьми!  
– Что из-за меня? – впервые на лице Грейсона отразилось удивление.   
– Джимми, успокойся. Мы же не уверены в этом до конца, – снова осадил друга МакКой. И он, правда, был уже не настолько убежден, что за всем этим стоит именно Грейсон. - Профессор, вы же преподаете логику. Ну, разве кадеты бы полезли в вашу комнату без веской на то причины?   
– Если бы вы хоть иногда посещали мои лекции, – Спок выразительно глянул на Джима, – то знали бы, что люди могут действовать, не руководствуясь логикой и голосом разума. Особенно, если эти люди незрелые и несостоявшиеся личности.  
– Но у нас действительно была причина. Разрешите хотя бы попытаться вам объяснить это, – не унимался Леонард.  
Спок на пару секунд задумался: в нем продолжали бороться человек, к которому залезли в комнату, и профессор, привыкший искать во всех поступках смысл.  
– Пять минут. Даю вам пять минут, чтобы вы попытались исправить ситуацию. Но боюсь, что вашей так называемой «причины» будет недостаточно.  
Джим, до этого безостановочно вздыхавший и что-то бубнивший себе под нос, затих и, кажется, вовсе впал в ступор. Стало понятно, что от него связного и убедительного рассказа сейчас не дождешься. Снова приходилось все расхлебывать самому.  
– Профессор, дело в том, что уже два раза на академском форуме появлялись фотографии Джима… эм, довольно компрометирующие, – Грейсон скептически выгнул бровь, но Леонард продолжал. – И это были фотографии, которые находились только на флешке, которая, как мы выяснили, находится у вас.  
– С чего вы взяли, что она у меня? – судя по его взгляду, он считал кадетов чуть ли не сумасшедшими после такого заявления.  
– Она была у Гэри Митчелла, он приносил вам работы в конце прошлого семестра, но его отчислили, и…  
– Вы могли предположить, что я оставил ее себе? Если он действительно забыл ее, то сейчас она находится в бюро находок, - отрезал Спок.  
– Да с чего бы?! – влез в разговор Кирк.  
– Вероятно, потому что я отдаю туда все то, что студенты забывают у меня в аудитории.  
– И как вы собираетесь это доказать? – зло выплюнул Кирк, всё еще не верящий в непричастность Грейсона.  
– Никак. Разве я обязан вам что-то доказывать?  
– Джим, успокойся. Я вообще-то уже не настолько уверен, что это Гр… профессор к этому причастен. Если он отдал флешку в бюро, значит, теоретически, ее мог взять кто угодно.  
– Это было год назад, а фотографии, как вы сказали, стали появляться только недавно. Мне кажется, что этого не достато….. – уже принялся рассуждать Спок, но нахмурившись, прервался. – Это не та причина, по которой вы бы полезли в мою комнату. Компромат… Кадет Кирк запечатлен там в неподобающем состоянии? Вы же понимаете, что вся Академия видит вас в таком состоянии каждую субботу? И полтора года вам было плевать на это. Почему именно сейчас, что изменилось? Вы записались в общество трезвенников?  
Видимо, обставить Спока и выдать только часть информации Леонарду не удалось, и Грейсон понял, что они недостаточно честны с ним.  
– Джим? – Лен, внимательно посмотрел на друга, спрашивая у него разрешения рассказать все как есть.  
– Мне плевать, делай, что хочешь. Всё и так пропало.  
– Профессор, выслушайте нас, пожалуйста. Это действительно серьезно, и я понимаю, что вы относитесь к нам, хм, с пренебрежением. Но рассказывая вам это, мы показываем, что доверяем вам. В начале года у Джима сложилась небольшая… проблема с некоторыми веществами.  
– Наркотиками? Можно было догадаться, я всегда… – Спок вскинул брови.  
– Это сейчас не так важно, сейчас все в порядке. Но предварительные анализы, которые берутся для игры, были плохие, и Джеймсу дали возможность пересдать.  
– Кто бы сомневался, Джеймсу Кирку все сходит с рук. Я уже несколько раз ходил к Пайку, но безрезультатно.  
– …Несмотря на то, что он переборол свои привычки, я не до конца поверил ему и благодаря, эм… своим знакомым в лаборатории, узнал результаты раньше, чем положено. Они снова были плохими, но Джим уверял меня, что ничего не принимал. В это время еще и фотографии выложили, потом их Пайку подбросили. И… в общем, у нас сложилось впечатление, что это делаете вы.  
– Как вышло, что результаты были плохими, но Кирк выходит завтра на поле? Почему его не отстранили?   
– Нами было сделано все, чтобы не запятнать его репутацию. Да, мы прекрасно осознаем, что это незаконно, профессор Грейсон, не нужно читать нам нотации. Фотографии все еще продолжают появляться, вот мы и решили, что если не уничтожим фото и не вычислим вас, это так и не прекратится.  
– Это всё?  
– Да, наверное, да, – буркнул Лен, понимая, что в роли адвоката он отвратителен.  
Спок еще раз смерил их недоверчивым взглядом и, пройдя вглубь комнаты, сел за стол, сцепив руки в замок. Прошло около десяти минут, а Грейсон все еще взвешивал все «за» и «против». Джим стоял перед окном, заламывая руки, а Леонард просто ждал, когда Спок придет хоть к какому-нибудь решению. От этого зависела их дальнейшая судьба.   
– Слишком много информации, чтобы принять решение мне нужно больше времени, – он встал и подошел к двери. – Пока не буду докладывать руководству, но я могу сделать это в любой момент, и у меня нет никакого желания спускать всё вам с рук, – он кивком указал на выход, и друзья, не веря в происходящее, поспешно покинули комнату.

***

Им оставалось только надеяться, что Спок войдет в их положение и не сдаст прямо перед игрой. Но ночь прошла спокойно и на следующее утро в кафетерии их тоже не пригласили проследовать к ректору Маркусу. Всё вообще прошло относительно ровно, разве что тренер Скотт ни на шаг не отходил от команды, следя за ними на завтраке. А после погнал их на последнюю тренировку перед игрой. Леонард, еще немного посидев в кафетерии, отправился следом.  
Обычно перед игрой Кирк был относительно спокоен, но из-за их сомнительного «приключения» он нервничал, всю ночь пытался заснуть, крутясь на кровати и мешая Лену. Он даже не пытался забраться к МакКою под одеяло, что уже стало своеобразным ритуалом. Леонард каждый раз ворчал и пытался выгнать Джима из своей кровати. Нечего привыкать к тому, что уже скоро закончится.  
Но несмотря на всё к игре Джеймс собрался и был великолепен. Лен смотрел на него совсем другими глазами, совсем не так как на том первом матче. Не просто как на приятеля, а как на… Он затруднялся подобрать слово, которое бы смогло охарактеризовало их отношения. Кирк бы назвал их друзьями с преимуществами.  
Но, наверное, так называемый друг с преимуществами не стал бы пялится на задницу другого, идеально смотревшуюся в спортивных шортах. И это чертовски отвлекало от самого хода игры.  
Все многочисленные ограничения тренера Скотта, его тотальный контроль над игроками и железная дисциплина дали свой результат. Академская команда сумела обыграть соперников и вышла в финал. Он должен был состояться так же на их поле уже через две недели перед началом сессии. Знание того, что это будет буквально перед его отъездом, заставило сердце Леонарда предательски сжаться.   
И после окончания матча МакКой собирался спуститься к Джиму в раздевалку, чтобы поздравить его да и всю команду с победой. Но у выхода с трибун, нетерпеливо поглядывая на часы, его дожидался профессор Грейсон.  
– Кадет МакКой, подойдите сюда.  
– Да, профессор? Вы приняли решение насчет… эм, вчерашнего инцидента?  
– Можно сказать и так. Я много размышлял над этим и пришел к выводу, что, вероятно, вы говорили правду. И, конечно, все несанкционированные действия, нарушение огромного количества статей устава Академии не играют вам на руку, но зачастую восстановление справедливости требует этого. Так что я попытался войти в ваше положение.  
– Вау, – только и смог произнести Леонард.   
– Если вам интересно мое мнение, то я считаю, что в первую очередь вам нужно просмотреть журнал посещений лаборатории. Доступ туда разрешен небольшому количеству человек, так что проанализировать посетителей за неделю не составит труда. Не понимаю, почему вы этого еще не сделали.  
– Может быть, потому что нам никто и в руки его не даст? – не удержался и съязвил МакКой.  
– Наверное, вы правы, кадет, – Спок нахмурился. – Что ж, тогда я попытаюсь сам выяснить это, люди, действующие подобными способами, должны быть наказаны… Как впрочем и вы с Джеймсом Кирком. Позже я с вами свяжусь, – он рассеянно кивнул, будучи уже где-то далеко в своих мыслях.  
Всё развернулось на 180 градусов, теперь им помогал Грейсон, и это было чертовски странно.   
– Ну нихрена себе, – хмыкнул под нос МакКой, поспешив в раздевалку, чтобы сообщить только что услышанное Кирку.   
Пока он разговаривал с Грейсоном, команда уже переоделась и раздевалка опустела. Только Джим уже в кадетской форме укладывал вещи в сумку.   
– Боооунс, я уж думал, что ты где-то по пути пропал.  
– С чего ты взял, что я вообще приду? – удивился Лен, присаживаясь на скамейку рядом.   
– Нет, но это как бы… логично.  
– Не тебе рассказывать тут о логике, Джим, – хмыкул МакКой. – Но да, я так и так собирался заскочить, чтобы поздравить, полуфинал все-таки.  
– Я был крут, да? – Джим как всегда не упускал возможности похвалить самого себя. – Если бы не я, мы, скорей всего, проиграли бы.  
– Ты был… – Леонард на секунду замялся, пытаясь хотя бы припомнить ход игры, – на уровне.  
– Не ври, я был великолепен, – Джеймс наконец-таки развернулся к нему и улыбнулся. – Ты пялился на меня всю игру, я заметил.  
– Лучше бы ты на поле смотрел, – буркнул под нос МакКой.  
– Я же могу делать это одновременно, ну как Цезарь, ты же знаешь… – бросил Джим, мечтательно улыбнувшись каким-то своим мыслям.  
– Твое эго превосходит все разумные пределы, и не смей спорить!   
– И ты Брут?! – Кирк картинно возвел руки к потолку.  
– Джеймс, ты переигрываешь, – МакКой закатил глаза. – Я тут между прочим Спока встретил перед раздевалкой.  
– Поздравляю. И что? – Кирку, кажется, было плевать, он вальяжно облокотился на шкафчики и в упор уставился на Леонарда.  
– Сказал, что верит нам и поможет. Предложил проверить списки посетителей лаборатории, может, из этого что-то выйд… Эээ, Джим, что ты делаешь?  
Кирк, который, скорее всего, пропустил всю информацию мимо ушей, опустил руки на плечи Леонарда, притянул его к себе, так, что лицо МакКоя теперь оказалось напротив его паха.  
– Разве ты не за этим пришел, не хочешь меня поздравить с победой? – искренне удивился Джеймс.  
– Нет, не за этим. Что ты вообще удумал?  
– Ты просто притворяешься идиотом, или отсос в раздевалке для тебя недостаточно романтичен? – Кирк усмехнулся.  
– Нет, Кирк, – Леонард резко поднялся, скинув руки Джима. – Уж точно не здесь.  
– Ну почему? – Кирк вернул руки на плечи друга. – Нас могут застать, в этом же есть своя прелесть. Не упирайся, – он с усилием заставил Леонарда снова сесть на низкую скамейку.  
– Нет.  
– Да, да, да, – Джеймс уверенно взял друга за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза. – Я знаю, ты хочешь. Хочешь меня, хочешь, чтобы нас застали, чтобы все узнали.   
– Этого хочешь ты. У тебя зависимость, чертов адреналиновый наркоман, – но Леонард был не железный. И если мальчишке так хочется, то он получит свое. Устроив руки на бедрах Джима, МакКой только успел расстегнуть ремень и провести губами по кромке белья, а Джеймс уже сдавленно выстывал бесконечное «боунсбоунсбоунс». Он отлично знал, что нужно делать, чтобы довести Леонарда до края.  
Джим запустил пальцы в волосы МакКоя, когда тот приспустил его форменные брюки. Справа что-то протяжно заскрипело, но оба мужчины были слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы отвлекаться на посторонние звуки… И, как выяснилось, зря.  
– Кхм… Извините, – пролепетал чей-то голос у самых дверей, а через секунду она с грохотом захлопнулась.  
– Блять, кто это был? – возбуждение тут же спало, МакКой откинулся назад, облокотившись о шкафчик. Хотя на самом деле хотелось хорошенько приложиться об него головой… или приложить чертового Кирка.  
– Чехов, – Джим ржал, безрезультатно пытаясь зажать себе рот. – Я ему автограф обещал, вот он, наверное, и решил сюда заглянуть. Я же говорил, что популярен?  
– Иногда мне кажется, что ты сдохнешь, если забудешь похвалить себя раз в пятьдесят в день.  
– Я умру, если мы немедленно не продолжим, – Кирк проигнорировал произошедшее и всем своим видом требовал продолжения.   
– Ну уж нет. Мне теперь адреналина на год вперед хватит, – Леонард поднялся на ноги и одернул помявшийся китель. Кирк вздохнул, натянул штаны и, на ходу застегивая ремень, поплелся к выходу.

***

Спок связался с ними только через несколько дней. Друзья коротали время во внутреннем дворе Академии, Кирк с ногами забрался на каменную лавку и сидел, облокотившись на Леонарда, пытающегося готовиться к экзамену по организации и тактике медицинской службы.  
– Что там? – МакКой захлопнул книгу, когда телефон Джима призывно завибрировал.  
– Эм, это от Грейсона. Откуда он вообще знает мой номер? – Кирк недовольно фыркнул. – Будет еще мне названивать…  
– Нахрен ты ему нужен, читай лучше, что он там написал.  
– Ммм, фамилии, фамилии… Ничего интересного… Ага, «список людей, которые посещали лабораторию в интересующий промежуток времени. Пр. Грейсон». И чем это нам поможет?  
– Издеваешься? Теперь мы можем сузить круг подозреваемых до нескольких человек, – МакКой недовольно дернул плечом. – Ну и какие там фамилии?  
– Хммм, ну первая Маркус, это вряд ли? Вэссон. Возможно, конечно, но он глуповат для такого. Харрисон. Кто это вообще?  
– Ты у меня спрашиваешь? Я вообще здесь почти никого не знаю.  
– Ну и ладно. Вот Чехова знаешь, – Кирк улыбнулся. – Думаю, его ты теперь долго не забудешь. Но он не мог все подстроить. Парень меня обожает.  
– Нужно с ним поговорить, я думаю, – МакКою всё еще было неловко от того, что этот мальчик застал их в такой неловкой ситуации. – А то еще растреплет всем.  
– Ничего он не разболтает, он славный и точно будет держать рот на замке, – Леонард ценил то, что хоть к вопросу их отношений Джим относился серьезно, а иначе, если всем станет известно, что они вместе, дело может дойти и до разбирательства. В Военной Академии такое не приветствовалось.   
– Ладно, с Чеховым разобрались. Кто еще?  
– Тут еще человек пять, двух я не знаю… Или не помню. Все равно. Но никто не может гарантировать того, что у них нет на меня зуба, – Джим встал с лавочки и одернул китель. – Тут нужно подумать, узнать, как я мог с ними пересекаться. Поразмышляю на ночь или завтра, пока что у меня нет времени. Пошли, проводишь меня до учебного корпуса.  
– Дополнительные? – сочувственно откликнулся МакКой, нехотя поднимаясь.  
– Ага, подготовка к экзаменам типа. Там буду до семи, а потом до девяти тренировка… А ты, наверное, придешь в комнату и будешь в потолок пялится до самой ночи.  
– Джим, у меня вообще-то тоже экзамены, так что буду готовиться, – не моргнув глазом, соврал Лен. На самом деле он и собирался весь вечер просидеть в кафетерии. Сейчас, когда у всех семинары и дополнительные занятия, там было тихо и спокойно, можно было взять кофе и посидеть в кое-то время в тишине.  
– Ну ладно, – легко поверил Кирк, открывая дверь учебного корпуса. – Пошли, кабинет на третьем этаже в самом конце коридора.   
– Сам не сможешь что ли? Или тебя нужно за ручку довести?  
– Если рискнешь. На самом деле мне просто скучно одному, – Джеймс пожал плечами и сам едва заметным движением переплел их с Леном пальцы.  
– Джим, я вообще-то пошутил. Это не самое подходящее место, – серьезно глянул на друга МакКой, но руку не убрал.  
– Пары уже кончились, никого нет, на дополнительные я опаздываю, все уже давно в аудитории. Я даже не помню, когда вот так за руку тебя держал.  
– Мне кажется, это лишнее. Мы же не влюбленные школьники.  
– Протестуй сколько угодно, факт того, что руку ты не убираешь, значит то, что тебе нравится, – МакКой не видел, но был уверен, что Джим торжествующе улыбнулся.  
– Расскажи эту логическую цепочку Грейсону на экзамене, посмотрим, как он оценит.   
Они поднялись на третий этаж. Коридор, залитый оранжевым солнечным светом, был, и правда, абсолютно пуст, а неестественная тишина нарушалась только доносившимися с улицы голосами.  
– Мне казалось, что ты опаздываешь, – хмыкнул Леонард, когда они остановились перед нужной дверью. Джим развернулся и посмотрел в упор на МакКоя, на свету его глаза казались просто невозможного цвета.  
– Ты красивый, – Кирк улыбнулся. – И когда от солнца щуришься, тоже красиво.  
– Ты всерьез принял мои слова про школьников. С чего столько романтики, ты еще мои волосы со лба убери или что там еще.  
Джеймс не ответил, только легонько подтолкнул МакКоя к подоконнику и поцеловал его. Не так настойчиво как всегда, а просто на прощанье, как это делают обычные парочки.  
Кирк почти сразу же отстранился, а Леонард отпустил его руку. Но всё равно они стояли практически вплотную друг к другу, когда из аудитории вышла Гейла.  
– О, мальчики, привет. Я помешала? – она подмигнула Кирку. – Джимми, ты опаздываешь.   
Он молча кивнул и зашел в класс, а вот Гейла задержалась.  
– Ну что у вас с Джимом? Интересно же.  
Леонард промолчал. У него не было никакого желания обсуждать с кем-то свою личную жизнь и уж, тем более, с ней.  
– Да ладно тебе, МакКой. Все уже давно обо всем догадываются. Нууу, может, и не все, но многие точно помнят, как Кирк ковылял пару месяцев назад целый день по Академии. Он даже после меня так не выглядел.  
Наткнувшись на злобный взгляд мужчины, она видимо решила, что и так сказала лишнее. Развернувшись, Гейла направилась в противоположную часть здания, а МакКой же, тупо проводив ее взглядом, двинулся к выходу.  
Сидя в кафетерии, он никак не мог сосредоточиться. Выпив пару кружек кофе, он было принялся готовиться к предстоящему экзамену, но у него никак не получалось собраться с мыслями. Фраза, мимоходом брошенная Гейлой, задела Леонарда слишком сильно. Сильней, чем того следовало ожидать.  
Конечно, он с первого дня их знакомства знал, что Джим увлекающийся, что у него море мимолетных связей, стоит только вспомнить те девичьи номера, приклеенные на стикерах к монитору.   
Но выслушивать истории от его бывших подружек было невыносимо, хотелось придушить всех этих Эллен, Джейн, Гейл… Он всегда был немного собственником.  
Хотя Лен понимал, что уже через месяц его не будет в Академии, а Кирку еще остается два года до выпуска. И как бы МакКой не старался, не разграничивал их отношения, он все равно привязался к нему и понимал, что уезжать будет непросто.  
Джим, казалось, не относился к этому всерьез или просто удачно делал вид, что все вокруг просто очередное приключение. Так или иначе, все то, что было между ними, навсегда останется в стенах Академии.

***

Спустя несколько дней их расследование практически не продвинулось, конечно, они разузнали кое-что про пару человек, но ничего существенного это не дало. В итоге, друзья зашли в тупик, не зная, за что им еще браться. Кирк все еще жаждал найти и наказать виновного, но со временем его энтузиазм утих. С анализами они разобрались, Джим в команде, и финальный матч на носу, в общем, все складывается как нельзя лучше.   
В бешеной экзаменационной гонке у них практически не было свободного времени, а когда все-таки появлялась возможность отдохнуть, они разговаривали совсем не о своих детективных играх.  
– Джим, выключи уже, у меня сейчас кровь из ушей пойдет! – МакКой с раздражением выдернул наушник.  
– Чувак, это же AC/DC! Ты что совсем в музыке не разбираешься? – Кирк недовольно посмотрел на друга, обматывая наушники вокруг плеера и засовывая его в карман.  
– У меня есть дела поважнее, чем подвывать не в такт и развешивать по комнате постеры с обдолбанными рок-идолами.  
– Дела поважней. Угу, именно поэтому мы валяемся у озера полвечера? – попытался съязвить Джеймс.  
– Именно, и было бы вообще чудно, если бы ты заткнулся хотя бы на пару минут. У меня уже голова трещит и от тебя и от этих завываний, что ты зовешь музыкой.  
Джим что-то недовольно пробурчал себе под нос, исподлобья глянув на друга. Когда он вот так, совсем по детски обижался и картинно отворачивался, Лен не мог отогнать от себя мысль о том, что перед ним всего лишь мальчишка, которому лишь двадцать.  
– Не дуйся, – Джеймс, как всегда, забыв свою обиду, принялся мириться первым.  
– Что? Это кто тут дуется?  
– Ты, а я всего лишь беру с тебя пример. Ты же у нас взрослый и знаешь как нужно, – Кирк шутливо боднул его в плечо. – Ладно, не бери в голову, пошли лучше пройдемся.  
Лен возражать не стал. Ноги уже затекли, и хотелось, наконец, размяться, да и, на самом деле, ему нравились эти редкие вечерние прогулки. Свободное время перед джимовыми дополнительными или тренировками выдавалось нечасто, и друзья использовали его, проводя время в кафетерии или где-нибудь на территории Академии. Больше всего это было похоже на свидания, но МакКой терпеть не мог всю эту романтику, а Кирк старался не вешать ярлыков, и не подводил их отношения ни под какие категории, и Леонард был благодарен ему за это.  
Уже начинало смеркаться, студенты, которым посреди недели вздумалось смотаться в Сан-Франциско, возвращались в кампус, спортсмены шли на вечернюю тренировку, а кто-то просто решил выйти на свежий воздух.  
– Блять, Боооунс, – Джим резко остановился и принялся шариться в сумке и своих карманах. – Я, кажется, плеер потерял, – он спохватился только когда они подходили к стадиону. – Пошли обратно, он, наверное, где-то в траве выпал.  
– Джим, у тебя тренировка уже через пятнадцать минут начнется. Скотт будет орать, если опоздаешь.  
– Да плевать. Пошли, успеем, пока его кто-нибудь к рукам не прибрал. Там обычно не так много народу, но мало ли….  
Кирк ошибся, сколько бы они не шарили в траве, сколько бы не кружили вокруг озера, плеер не нашелся ни через час, ни через два. Тренировка уже подходила к концу, и начинало темнеть.  
– Джимми, пошли уже… Сейчас темень такая, ничего не найдешь, – не выдержал Лен.  
– Я найду, – уже в который раз упрямо повторил Кирк.  
– Да его уже кто-нибудь подхватил, завтра в бюро находок зайдешь, спросишь, мало ли кто такой честный найдется. А если нет, то забей, он у тебя все равно грошовый был.  
– Ты не понимаешь, там такая подборка музыки, – Джим уже начинал злиться. – Можешь уходить, если хочешь, я тебя тут не держу. Сам справлюсь.  
– А вот и пойду! Как будто у меня дел больше нет.  
– Вот и вали! – Кирк раздраженно всплеснул руками. – Опять придешь и будешь херней страдать.  
– Иди ты к черту, Кирк, – процедил Леонард и, резко развернувшись, направился в сторону кампуса.  
Наверное, они проводили друг с другом слишком много времени. В последнее время оба цапались и переругивались по мелочам практически каждый день. Правду говорят, что пары, которые работают или учатся вместе, обычно разваливаются. У МакКоя уже был такой печальный опыт, закончившийся разводом. Сравнивать Джослин и Джима казалось сумасшествием. Поэтому МакКой без конца убеждал себя, думая: «я всё равно скоро уеду, все забудется, перегорит», - но почему-то эта мысль не принесла ему успокоения.  
Кирк со своим тупым упрямством будет до ночи искать свой чертов плеер, а потом еще и обидится дня на два. Уж это-то он умеет. Наверное, стоило все-таки остаться с ним, но возвращаться к озеру было уже глупо. Да и Кирк прав, сколько можно бездельничать, когда на носу сессия.  
Стоило только Леонарду засесть за учебу, как на пороге появился Джим запыхавшийся, с бешено горящими друзьями.  
– Боунс! – он в один шаг подлетел к другу и развернул его к себе. – Флешка!  
– Что? Какая еще флешка? Успокойся и расскажи по нормальному.  
Кирк кивнул и уселся на кровать, но почти сразу же снова поднялся и нервно заходил по комнате.  
– Послушай, черт, вот надо же как совпало… В общем, когда ты ушел, я еще какое-то время поискал плеер, но было уже совсем темно. На тренировку идти не было смысла, сам понимаешь, я немного пошатался по территории и решил на всякий случай в бюро находок заглянуть. Я пришел, спросил у них, мне в ответ буркнули, что никакого плеера сегодня не приносили, предложили составить заявку о потере. Но я-то знаю, как они работают, начал упрашивать, чтобы они все-таки проверили в ящиках. Ну девушка не выдержала, показала мне коробочку, где вся мелкая техника. чтобы я удостоверился, что плеера там нет и убирался оттуда… Его там и правда не оказалось, жалко, конечно… Но знаешь зато, что там было?  
– Ну не тяни уже.  
– Флешка. Флешка Гэри, черт возьми!  
– И где она? Ты ее там что ли оставил?  
– Ну да. Я же пришел за плеером, странно получилось бы, если бы я флешку схватил и ушел. Так что тебе придется сходить и забрать ее оттуда! – Джим буквально светился, от обиды не было и следа. – Если Спок ничего не напутал и действительно отдал флешку Гэри в бюро, то ее взял оттуда тот, кто выложил фотографии. Флешки-то все одинаковые, подарок Академии, перепутать ничего не стоит.  
– Ну допустим, – Лен нахмурился. – Еще не поздно идти-то? Уже девятый час.   
– Нет, если поспешишь, – Кирк настойчиво потянул Лена за руку, чтобы тот поднялся со стула. – Даваааай, я сказал девушке, что мой друг к ней заскочит, чтобы она раньше времени не ушла, – он подтолкнул МакКоя к выходу.   
– Эй, погоди, флешка-то какая?  
– Белая с черной крышкой, и гербом академии, я же сказал, подарочная.  
– Так получается её кто-то схватил по ошибке и решил воспользоваться в своих…  
– Я тебе о чем только что вдалбливал? Иди уже! – Джим улыбнулся и шутливо ткнул его в бок.  
Теперь и самому Леонарду не терпелось узнать, что за ублюдок подставлял Джима. Он чуть ли не бегом добрался до главного корпуса и только на подходе сбавил темп, чтобы отдышаться.  
– Здравствуйте, можно флешку забрать? – вежливо улыбнулся Лен.  
– Можно, – девушка смерила его недовольным взглядом, она уже хотела закрывать бюро. – Это о вас Кирк говорил? Между прочим, я тут только ради этого задержалась.  
– Извини. Ну так я забираю её?   
– По правилам утерянную вещь нужно подробно описать, чтобы я убедилась, что она именно ваша. И я не буду нарушать инструкцию только потому, что вы пришли под самое закрытие, – она явно была не в духе, и МакКой уже подумал, что ему точно ничего не отдадут.   
– Белая с черной крышкой, подарочная, – почти слово в слово повторил МакКой фразу Джима.  
– Секундочку, – девушка заглянула под стойку и вытащила небольшую коробочку. – Эта? – она протянула мужчине маленькую флешку.  
– Да, спасибо, – коротко кивнул Лен и, распрощавшись, так же со всех ног поспешил обратно в кампус. Когда Леонард влетел в комнату, Джим нервно крутился на стуле и поглощал остатки ужина МакКоя.   
– Ну, чего ты так долго? – Кирк с нетерпением забрал у него флэшку, воткнул в разъем и принялся нервно барабанить пальцами по столу, пока старенький компьютер обрабатывал информацию. – Агааа, какие-то текстовые документы, доклады. Нужно посмотреть автора… Ну-ка… Джон Харрисон? Какой еще Хариссон? Он был в списке, но я его в упор не помню.  
Леонард нахмурился, где-то ему же встречалось это имя, потребовалось время, чтобы он вспомнил:  
– Это Хан.  
– Что? – Джим непонимающе уставился на друга. – Что за бред? Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Маркус называла его по фамилии, он ее начальник. Это точно он.  
– Охуеть! – Кирк порывисто поднялся со стула и начал нервно метаться по комнате. – Вот тварь, а я его всерьез не воспринимал, – он с раздражение пнул кровать.  
– Джимми, успокойся и сядь. Сам себя сейчас покалечишь, – МакКой уверенно взял друга за плечи и усадил на кровать.  
– Боунс, всё сходится. Доступ в лабораторию у него есть? Есть. За что мне мстить тоже есть. Ну эта ерунда с флешкой. Тебе мало что ли?  
– М-да, не знаю. Похоже, конечно, на правду, – МакКой присел к ему на краешек кровати. – Давай хотя бы Грейсону позвоним. Он же тоже теперь имеет к этому отношение, тем более, нам не помещает его непредвзятый взгляд. Я тебя знаю, сразу по морде дашь, прежде чем разобраться.  
– Ладно, – нехотя буркнул Джим, доставая телефон и набирая номер профессора. – Алло, профессор Грейсон? Да, конечно, я знаю, что уже поздно. Но тут такое дело… Мы, кажется, вычислили, кто за всем этим стоит. Да, из списка. Джон Харрисон. Нет, это точно, профессор. Если вкратце, то он спутал свою флешку и Митчелла, когда забирал её из бюро находок. Ну да, ту, которую мы у вас в комнате искали. Да, конечно... Эээ, подождите-ка, что? – Кирк помрачнел. – Вам, конечно, видней, профессор. До свидания, – сквозь зубы процедил парень. Кажется, этот разговор испортил ему настроение.  
– Он сказал, чтобы мы ничего не предпринимали до завтра и обязательно дождались его. Грейсон собирается идти с нами к Хану. Вот дерьмо.  
– Успокойся. Сегодня все равно уже поздно, ну не в комнату же ты к нему со своим разоблачением ворвешься.   
– Тоже верно, – Кирк потянулся. – Как насчет бутылочки виски? Стоит отметить нашу маленькую победу. И не смей говорить, что я тороплю события!

***

Спок настоял на том, что визит к Хану стоит отложить до вечера следующего дня. Кирк все еще не хотел брать профессора с собой, но особого выбора им не оставалось. Джим вообще бесился, нервничал и не мог найти себе места, обещая чуть ли не убить Харрисона на месте. Леонарду стоило многих усилий удержать друга.  
С Грейсоном они договорились встретиться у входа в лабораторию, и к назначенному времени профессор дожидался их там. У Хана уже закончился рабочий день, и вот-вот он должен был выйти и буквально столкнуться с ними на входе.   
– Кадет Кирк, – Спок внимательно посмотрел на Джима, нетерпеливо заламывающего руки. – Успокойтесь и не лезьте раньше времени. Во всяком случае, мы не должны прибегать к физической силе. Конечно, может возникнуть такая ситу…  
Договорить ему не дал хлопок тяжелой лабораторной двери, и на пороге появился Хан с кучей папок в руках. В следующий момент Джим уже подскочил к нему, послышался звук удара и болезненный вздох аспиранта.  
– Джим, прекрати! – МакКой немедленно бросился к другу и поспешил оттащить его от Хана, который уже поднялся земли и рукавом утирал кровь с губ.  
– Что вы творите?! Кирк, я всегда знал, что ты психопат, но… Профессор Грейсон? – Хан только заметил вышедшего из тени Спока, видимо его появление совсем сбило его с толку.  
– Джеймс, я же просил. Мы могли бы решить все мирно. Вы только усложнили ситуацию, – профессор перевел недовольный взгляд с Хана на Джима.  
– Да плевать я на это хотел! – зло бросил Кирк и обратился уже к аспиранту. – Мы знаем, что это ты. – Ты под меня копал, сука! – Леонард крепко держал Кирка под локоть, но тот всё пытался вырваться, оря чуть ли не на всю территорию.  
– Кадет МакКой, успокойте, пожалуйста, своего друга, или сюда сейчас сбежится вся Академия, – холодный, почти безучастный голос Спока немного отрезвил Джима.   
– Если бы не Боунс, я бы тебя сейчас на месте придушил. Я, блять, уверен, что это ты, не пытайся отвертеться.  
– Отвертеться, зачем? Что с того, что это я? Что ты сделаешь, Кирк? – Хан елейно улыбнулся. – Только ты попробуешь вынести это на публику, только попытаешься сдать меня, и я всем расскажу, что ты хренов наркоман. Ты же в курсе, что за это ты вылетишь из Академии с позором.  
Джим и МакКой переглянулись, они были настолько уверены в своей правоте, что им и в голову не пришло, что Хан сам может перейти в нападение. Сейчас, когда аспират озвучил это вслух, такое развитие событий казалось очевидным.  
– Постойте, мистер Харрисон, – Грейсон спокойно вышел чуть вперед и остановился прямо перед Ханом. – Перед тем как запугивать кадетов, я бы посоветовал вам обдумать то, как низко вы с ними обошлись. Перед тем как… хм, прийти сюда я, естественно, изучил ваше личное дело. Оказалось, что, фактически, там не хватает большей части необходимых документов. В наличии только основные данные, никаких дипломов и наград со времен школы, что удивительно для такого студента как вы. Если я не ошибаюсь, в нашей Академии вы регулярно занимаете призовые места, не так ли? Это вызвало удивление, но также в папке была записка о том, что большинство ваших документов утрачено в связи с ураганом в Луизиане. Это проблема многих провинциальных школ, у которых архив хранится только в печатном виде. Там был только штат, год и номер школы. Но, так или иначе, информация о вас должна была остаться в интернете, – после этих слов Хан заметно напрягся, и Спок хотел было уже продолжить свою внушительную тираду, но Леонард нетерпеливо прибил его:  
– Спок…эээ, то есть, профессор Грейсон, отлично, что вы так глубоко прониклись ситуацией… но, черт, к чему этот пустой треп? Нужно уже что-то предпринимать.  
– Кадет МакКой, проявите терпение. Разумеется, что я не просто так пересказываю вам историю Джона Харрисона, так ведь стоит вас называть? – Спок в упор посмотрел на аспиранта и продолжил. – Стоило определенных усилий найти фотографии вашего выпуска, но после урагана архив восстановили уже в электронном виде, и это облегчило дело. Тут обнаружилось, что вы присутствуете на снимках, но в списках закончивших эту школу в нужном году не было никакого Джона Харрисона. Зато был Хан Нуньен Сингх. Вы не хотите объяснить нам, в чем дело?  
Хан отрицательно мотнул головой, улыбка с его лица уже давно исчезла, и выглядел он, по меньшей мере, жалко. Джим уже успокоился и внимательно слушал профессора, а Лен был просто благодарен Грейсону за то, что хотя бы ему пришло в голову подстраховаться прежде, чем идти сюда.   
– Что ж, как хотите, думаю, здесь уже всем очевидно, что ваше личное дело подделано. Это уже достаточное основание для серьезного разбирательства, но меня заинтересовали причины столь сложной фальсификации. И я их нашел. Ваш отец обвинен в государственной измене, думаю, неэтично разглашать подробности, но, – он развернулся к друзьям, – вам должно быть известно, что в нашу военную Академию не принимаются люди, у которых близкие родственники осуждены по подобным статьям. Стоит сказать, что ураган пришелся как раз кстати. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что я могу и даже должен повторить это перед руководством, тогда вас не только отчислят из Академии, но и последует разбирательство по поводу подделки документов. Думаю, вы уже поняли, к чему я пытаюсь подвести наш разговор? Стоит объяснять, что вы сегодня же должны удалить все фото кадета Кирка и…  
– Нет, не стоит! – буквально выплюнул Хан и, подобрав упавшие папки с земли, быстро зашагал в противоположную сторону.  
– Ух…Что это только что было? – наконец вымолвил Джим и растерянно посмотрел на Спока. – Вам… ну вроде как спасибо. Если бы не вы, он бы нас потопил.  
– Не стоит, кадет. И не забывайте, что у меня есть… материалы и на вас. Будьте впредь осторожны, – он вежливо кивнул и тоже направился в сторону преподавательского общежития.  
Только когда они остались с Кирком вдвоем, Леонард облегченно вздохнул. Пять минут, и всё их расследование, длившееся месяцы, оказалось позади. Все размышления, мозговые штурмы, переживания по поводу исхода в прошлом.

***

Весна подходила к концу, а вместе с ней приближался и финальный матч. Накануне Джим вел себя на удивление спокойно и практически не волновался. Обычно он нервничал и не спал полночи, но после разоблачения Кирк чувствовал, что может свернуть горы. Вообще вся эта история с Харрисоном прибавила баллов его и без того раздутому самомнению.   
Хан удалил все фотографии и вообще старался обходить Джима стороной. Зато все остальные проявляли больший интерес к его персоне, как обычно и бывало перед ответственным матчем, и Джеймс был счастлив как никогда. Леонард никак не мог понять, маска это или нет. Потому что самого МакКоя не отпускала мысль о том, что он уезжает буквально через пару дней, а Джим трепался обо всем на свете, но старательно избегал этой темы.  
– Боунс, проиграем мы сегодня или выиграем, я хочу отметить это с тобой, – Джим закончил собирать спортивную сумку и поднялся – В каком-нибудь приличном баре в Сан-Франциско. Меня уже достали эти пьяные вечеринки команды во второсортных пабах.  
– Ну… навряд ли вы проиграете, – скептически заметил МакКой. – Не набивай себе цену, надежда сборной. Тебя и так команда чуть ли не на руках носит. Они расстроятся, если их звезды не будет на общей попойке.   
– Да мне плевать на них, – Кирк ухмыльнулся и обернулся уже стоя в дверях. – Ты меня будешь любить, неважно вернусь я со щитом или на щите? – рассмеявшись и уклонившись от летящей в него подушки, он выскочил из комнаты.  
– Как же меня задрали все эти твои фразочки! – крикнул МакКой уже захлопнувшейся двери.

***

– Бооооунс, – в который раз протянул Кирк, полулежащий на барной стойке.  
– Ну чего тебе опять? – Леонард глянул на друга, Джим был совершенно пьян и расслаблен. Хотя так напиваться позволительно, если тебе всего двадцать, и ты к тому же празднуешь свою победу. Они напополам выпили бутылку, но МакКой чувствовал себя более трезвым. Ну конечно, в плане выпивки у него стаж куда больше…  
– Ты скоро уедешь, – Леонард чуть не подавился от неожиданности. Он думал, что они так и будут ходить вокруг да около, не решаясь обсудить это. – Не знаю, что буду тут без тебя делать. Полгода так быстро пролетели. Знаешь, я вообще-то привязываюсь слишком сильно к людям, которые… – Джим замолк так же неожиданно как и начал, уперевшись взглядом в стойку.  
МакКой не знал, что ему ответить на это. Он все время считал, что Джим относится к факту их расставания гораздо проще. И не знал, что парень способен держать что-то в себе, он всегда выглядел слишком открытым и поверхностным.   
– Не молчи, – хриплым голосом попросил Джеймс. – Ты всегда молчишь, я так не могу, – он сделал глоток. – Вот год закончится, а впереди еще два года в чертовой академии. В то время, когда ты уже будешь на войне, будешь там умирать.  
– Джим, не драматизируй, никто не собирается умирать, – Леонард аккуратно похлопал его по плечу, – Ты…ты же понимаешь, что я не тот человек, который будет с тобой рядом всегда, я не то, что тебе нужно.   
– Не понимаю, – Джеймс поднял на друга тоскливый взгляд. – И почему в моей жизни вообще всё через жопу, я тоже не понимаю.  
– Издеваешься? Ты лучший студент, спортсмен, что бы ты не говорил, тебя многие любят. А еще у тебя нет бывшей жены, ребенка и огромных долгов. Да ты гребанный золотой мальчик, Джимми.   
– Хм, ты как всегда убиваешь своим реализмом, – Кирк глубоко вздохнул. – Хотя, может, ты и прав. Уже завтра тебя здесь не будет, а я сопли распускаю. Мы сейчас вместе и должны пользоваться моментом, – он улыбнулся каким-то свои мыслям. – Подожди-ка, я на минутку, сейчас приду.  
Эта пьяная улыбка насторожила Леонарда, в голову Кирка сейчас могло прийти что угодно. Впрочем, так оно и оказалось.   
– Это еще что? – Леонард удивленно уставился на друга.  
– Сам не догадаешься? – на ладони у Джима лежали две небольшие бедно розовые таблетки.  
– Нет, Джимми, нет. Это плохая идея.  
– Боунс, не будь занудой, будет круто, – Кирк нетерпеливо облизал губы, и МакКой не смог отвести взгляда от вот такого развязного Джима. – Это не экстази или что-то такое, так, ерунда. И не говори, что ты не баловался в колледже хотя бы травкой.  
– Ну было дело, но давно и вообще неправда, – нехотя признал Лен. – Но мы столько боролись с этим. Тебе же башню может снести.  
– Всё будет отлично, Боунс. Пока ты рядом, всё будет отлично.  
И Леонард поверил. Он и так не мог отказать Кирку, а, тем более, перед тем как они расстанутся, наверное, навсегда. МакКой с уверенностью взял с ладони Кирка небольшую таблетку. Джим улыбнулся. «А дальше будь что будет», – подумал Леонард.

***

Это был ближайший переулок, прямо за баром, куда Джим, пьяный и разгоряченный, затащил Леонарда, отчаянно цепляясь за отвороты его пиджака.   
– Сбавь обороты, Джим – прорычал Леонард и сам, противореча своим словам, прижал его к стене, точно пытаясь слиться с ним и стать одним целым.  
– Боууунс, – уже привычно простонал Джим и, пытаясь вернуть себе инициативу, сгреб МакКоя в охапку, утягивая глубь подворотни.  
Но МакКой не собирался уступать и поддаваться. Его пальцы легли на задницу Кирка, требовательно, по-хозяйски оглаживая её, сминая плотную ткань джинсов.   
Джеймс что-то невнятно промычал, обхватывая плечи, жадно целуя в шею.  
Где-то позади них шумел город, и Леонард, на секунду оторвавшись, недовольно покосился на снующих мимо закоулка людей.  
– Хочешь, чтобы нас заметили? – ухмыльнувшись, спросил он, стискивая ладони на ягодицах уже так, что Кирк шипел от боли.  
– Я еще в раздевалке сказал, что это не проблема, – Джеймс поднял на него наглый взгляд.  
– Извращенец, – Лен практически трясущимися от возбуждения руками огладил бока Кирка, спускаясь к поясу джинсов. Пальцами он нашарили ширинку и чуть не сломал замок на молнии, пока безуспешно пытался спустить джинсы с Джеймса.  
Кирк в это время задрал футболку МакКоя, выводя языком влажные узоры на его груди, кончиком пощекотал сосок, а затем обхватил его губами и втянул в себя, оставляя болезненный засос, всё еще пытаясь вести.  
– Сука, – прошипел Леонард после особо сильного укуса-поцелуя. В груди всколыхнулось почти неосознанное желание отомстить, да так, чтобы запомнилось. И Кирк дразнил его именно с этой целью.  
Возня с ширинкой, наконец, закончилась, и он рванул с Джима джинсы вниз, оголяя поджарые бедра спортсмена, и развернул того лицом к стене.  
– Даже тааак? – протянул Кирк, но в ответ его только бесцеремонно толкнули вперед, задирая футболку и стягивая белье. Хотелось, чтобы этот раз накануне его отъезда навсегда врезался в память Кирка. Так что Леонард быстро смочил слюной свои пальцы, небрежно пробежался пальцами по заднице Кирка, огладил анус и аккуратным движением ввел один палец.  
– Антисанитария, – просипел Джеймс, сильней вжимаясь в стену, принимая в себя второй палец и пытаясь подстроиться под ритм Леонарда.  
– Заткни свой рот, – если уж Кирку нравится, когда с ним обращаются грубее, то пожалуйста.  
Джим коротко вскрикнул, когда Лен наконец расстегнул собственный ремень и, приспустив брюки, одним резким и быстрым движением вошел в него и тут же начал двигаться, не дав даже привыкнуть.  
– Боунсбоунсбоунс… – простонал Кирк, подаваясь то назад, то вперед в попытке уйти от слишком резких проникновений.  
– Замолчи или наоборот хочешь, чтобы все услышали? – снова огрызнулся МакКой. Он чувствовал, что Джиму стало еще сложнее дышать, неровные края кирпича и цементных стыков между ними царапали губы. Хорошо, что ладонь Леонарда обхватила его член, не столько лаская, сколько попеременно сжимая и ослабляя хватку. Если бы он этого не сделал, удовольствие от секса в подворотне стало бы совсем сомнительным, по крайней мере, для Кирка.  
– Черт, Боунс! – Джим судорожно вдохнул от резкого ощущения пустоты, и в тот же миг был развернут лицом к своему любовнику. Леонард, уже ничего не говоря, подхватил его под бедра и вновь прижал к стене, но уже спиной.  
Он знал, что Кирк специально его доводит до предела, злит, чтобы получить именно такой секс. Этому сумасшедшему явно не хватало острых ощущений.  
Джим протяжно простонал, когда МакКой снова вошел в него. Теперь член скользил легко, добавилась естественная смазка, и он ритмично толкался, горячо дыша Кирку в губы. На поцелуй не оставалось сил – оба наслаждались дыханием друг друга.   
– Сильнее, – потребовал Джеймс. И его губы все-таки скользнули по губам Лена, впиваясь в них поцелуем.  
Оба вспотели и чувствовали на своей коже пот чужого тела. Пальцы Леонарда соскользнули с задницы Джима, и тот сполз ниже, обхватывая ногами бедра друга, чтобы не свалиться. Кирк охнул от неожиданно глубокого толчка, но темп снова был сбит. МакКой отпустил Джима и снова развернул спиной.  
– Хочешь сильнее – придется стоять так, – велел Леонард, входя в Джеймса и сразу же начиная резко двигаться, с каждым проникновением наращивая ритм.  
Вместе с дыханием с губ срывались стоны, которые Кирк уже не мог сдержать. Ладонь Леонарда снова обхватила его член, в несколько движений доводя до разрядки. Джим глухо застонал и уткнулся лбом в стену, а МакКой продолжал его трахать, постепенно доходя до предела. Еще несколько толчков и он кончил следом.  
Кирк зашипел от резкой боли, но его проигнорировали. Лен еще несколько раз вошел в него, успокаиваясь, а затем с неожиданной нежностью огладил ладонями бедра.  
– Вау. Оказывается, если ты закинешься, у тебя просто крыша едет, – выдохнул, натягивая джинсы и морщась, Кирк. – Такого секса у меня никогда не было.  
«И не будет», – хотел сказать Леонард, но промолчал, притягивая Джима к себе, чтобы оставить напоследок несколько засосов.  
– Ладно, Боунс, прекрати, – Джим пьяно улыбнулся и уткнулся МакКою в грудь. – Понятия не имею, как мы вернемся в Академию.  
– Как-нибудь… – рассеяно бросил Лен. Сейчас он был слишком расслаблен, чтобы о чем-то задумываться.  
– Ну, правда, Боунс, – Кирк еще раз провел носом по его шее и отстранился, взяв за руку. – Пошли, думаю, денег на такси мы наскребем, вроде не все на выпивку спустили.  
Когда они только выходили из клуба, улицы Сан-Франциско кипели жизнью, как практически каждую ночь, но спустя буквально полчаса даже главная улица почти опустела, перестала греметь музыка, и почти все неоновые вывески погасли. Скоро должен был быть рассвет, приближалось утро.  
Глаза уже слипались, жутко хотелось спать. Бурная ночь дала о себе знать – голова буквально гудела. Леонард присел на бордюр прямо перед клубом и прикрыл глаза, пока Кирк пошел на поиски такси. Через пару минут Джим позвал его с той стороны улицы, и Лену ничего не оставалось кроме как подняться и поплестись к машине.  
В такси он рассчитывал поспать, убедившись в том, что такое времяпровождения уже не для него. Но Кирк все никак не мог угомониться, пользуясь тем, что водитель не отводил взгляда от дороги. Он сначала положил руку на коленку МакКоя, затем начал поднимать ее выше, аккуратно проводя по внутренней стороне бедра. Сначала Леонард хотел скинуть его руку, но что уж говорить, это было приятно. Осмелев, Кирк потянулся за поцелуем, а водитель только прибавил звук радио. Наверное, он привык к таким пассажирам в 4 утра.  
МакКой был уверен, что их не пустят в такую рань в Академию. Пропускной пункт был закрыт с полночи до шести утра, исключениями были только особо серьезные случаи. И уж для двух пьяных кадетов этого делать точно не собирались.  
– Ну, пожаааалуйста, – протянул Кирк, облокотившись о косяк, практически засыпая на ходу. – Он пару дней назад диплом защитил, а я вчера выиграл матч. Ну вы же знаете. Мы просто отмечали и немного забыли о времени. Ничего же не случится, если вы нас пропустите?  
Дежурный что-то проворчал в ответ и со вздохом отошел от двери, пропуская друзей. Они еле дотащились до кампуса и, удачно проскользнув мимо коменданта, завалились в свою комнату.  
– Пару часов поспим и все. Сегодня еще многое нужно успеть. И… я не хочу, чтобы наш последний раз был в грязной подворотне, – Джеймс, стянув только ботинки, направился в душ.  
– Ты уже смирился с тем, что я уезжаю? – аккуратно спросил МакКой.  
– Нет, – Кирк демонстративно хлопнул дверью.

***

Леонард шел с сумкой к автобусу, а рядом, улыбаясь, вышагивал Кирк. Сумка была полупустая, такая же, с какой он и приехал в Академию… Но самым тяжелым грузом был Джим, тянувший Лена назад. Он старался не смотреть на друга, хотя получалось это с трудом, Джеймс старался вести себя как можно более непринужденно, болтая без умолка и размахивая руками. Но теперь МакКой точно знал, что это всего лишь защитная реакция.  
– Боунс, у меня сессия заканчивается через две недели, а у тебя распределение только в сентябре. Может быть, ты задержишься в Сан-Франциско, а как я закончу, мы поедем колесить по Америке. Целых два месяца в дороге как Сал и Дин, я уверен, тебе понравится!  
– Нет, Джим. Ничего не выйдет. Мне нужно съездить к дочери и… вообще у меня уже есть свои планы, - моментально соврал Леонард. Хотя в глубине души ему отчаянно хотелось провести с Джимом еще два месяца, а, может быть, и гораздо больше. Но он еще в самом начале пообещал себе, что здесь, в Академии, всё должно закончиться раз и навсегда.   
– Ясно, – Кирк остановился у автобуса, улыбка уже исчезла с его лица. – Тогда, может быть, я доеду с тобой хотя бы до Сан-Франциско? Можно?  
– Джим, хватит, ты же все прекрасно понимаешь… – обессилено вздохнул Лен.  
– Понимаю, – кивнул парень. – Может, хоть сфотографируемся? Ну… вроде как на память.  
Леонард уже снова хотел отказать, он и так уже опаздывал, и весь автобус ждал только его, но Джим смотрел с такой надеждой, что язык не повернулся сказать ему «нет».  
– Хорошо. Если тебе хочется то, пожалуйста, – Лен приобнял друга за плечи, и тот сделал пару снимков на свой телефон.  
– На твой сфотографируемся? Или я тебе сейчас со своего передам.  
– Достаточно того, что они будут у тебя, – Леонард прекрасно понимал, что воспоминания и так будут тянуть его обратно, и общая фотография все только усугубит. Он же отчаянно не хотел брать с собой что-то связанное с этими сумасшедшими месяцами, с Джимом Кирком в свою «новую жизнь», на которую МакКой все еще надеялся.  
– Ну ладно, я тебя потом ее вышлю, – Кирк натянуто улыбнулся. – И вообще писать буду. У меня же есть твой ном…  
Водитель, и до этого недовольно поглядывавший на них просигналил, призывая поторопиться.  
– Да сейчас! Три минуты еще до отправления! – огрызнулся Кирк. – Ты тоже пиши. Номер есть, адрес Академии ты знаешь.  
– Не обещаю, что это будет регулярно, но я постараюсь… не теряться. И еще, Джимми, у меня есть небольшой подарок, – Лен до последнего момента раздумывал хорошая ли эта идея, но раз Джим так цепляется за прошлое, то, пожалуйста. Он достал из нагрудного кармана небольшой плеер, обмотанный наушниками, точно такой же грошовый и старомодный, какой и потерял Кирк.  
– Вау, спасибо! Черт, да он почти такой же, как мой старенький, – Джеймс принял подарок и порывисто обнял друга. – Там же есть музыкальная подборка от тебя, да. Да?  
– Да пососитесь вы уже, и мы, наконец, поедем! – высунувшись из окна, прокричал водитель, еще раз просигналив.  
«Что творит этот сумасшедший?», – пронеслось в голове Леонарда, когда Кирк, зло глянув на водителя, резко приблизился к Лену и поцеловал. Поцеловал жадно, глубоко, так как будто на них не пялился целый автобус. МакКой просто не мог не ответить на поцелуй и оттолкнуть Джима, все-таки это было в последний раз. Кирк оторвался от него лишь на мгновение, чтобы снова обнять, крепко прижав к себе.  
– Ты же знаешь что я тебя люблю, – сказал ему на ухо Джим и сразу же отстранился, отходя в сторону. МакКой глубоко вздохнул и зашел в автобус, все пассажиры которого тут же повернулись к нему. Водитель снова что-то недовольно проворчал, заводя двигатель, а Лен рухнул на сидение в самом конце салона. Там же он сидел полгода назад, отправляясь на поиски лучшей жизни.  
Кирк всё махал отъезжающему автобусу, и Леонарду стоило усилий не обернуться и не посмотреть на него. Он всё еще был уверен, что стоит выехать за ворота Академии, как всё встанет на свои места, что он сможет забыть.  
Стоило только кампусу скрыться из вида, как телефон в кармане завибрировал. И, конечно же, это был Джим.   
«Я уже скучаю».  
– Блять… – отчаянно прошипел МакКой. Стало ясно, что так просто вычеркнуть из своей жизни этого человека не получится.

_3 года спустя._

Ему уже двадцать восемь и теперь у него за плечами диплом полевого хирурга и три года практики в боевых условиях. Теперь в Ираке ему кажется, что нормальная жизнь уже что-то недостижимое. Каждый день через его руки проходят десятки солдат, и Леонард уже приучил себя не вглядываться в их лица, не сочувствовать. Так определенно легче, когда перед тобой не молодой парень, а только непроникающее или осколочное ранение живота. Но все равно столько каждодневных смертей и боли не могут пройти мимо, и самый простой выход – алкоголь. Здесь на это зачастую закрывают глаза, и МакКоя это устраивает.  
Здесь нет смен и количества отработанных часов, поэтому новых раненых привозят уже за полночь. Пока он осматривает очередного пациента, Кристина Чэпэл, медсестра, проверяет вещи и списывает данные с медальона смерти, зачитывая их вслух. Леонард привычно пропускает это мимо ушей, заостряя внимание только на группе крови и резус-факторе пациента.  
– …Джеймс Т. 687-12-0432. Атеист. Группа третья, резус положительный.  
– Что ты сказала? – тупо переспрашивает МакКой, развернувшись к Чэпэл.  
– Группа третья, резус положительный, – машинально повторяет Кристина, не отрываясь от работы.  
– Нет. Как его зовут?  
– Кирк, Джеймс Т, – медсестра немного удивленно поднимает глаза на Лена, который буквально застывает на месте.  
Время будто останавливается для него, а в голове крутится бесконечное «Джимджимджимми». И он готов отдать то немногое, что у него есть, чтобы это оказался кто угодно, но только не Кирк.  
МакКой никак не может заставить себя посмотреть на лицо парня, а взглянув, понимает, что не узнал бы его. Медсестры еще не успели обработать пациента, и он весь в грязи, царапинах и порезах от осколков. Он совсем не похож на того Кирка, которого знал Леонард. Короткий ежик волос, выцветший под палящим солнцем, и непривычно смуглая кожа.  
Он так и стоит над другом, вглядываясь в когда-то знакомые черты лица, пока Чэпэл, аккуратно не выводит его под руку из операционной. Сообразив, что здесь что-то не так она делает знак другой сестре, чтобы та срочно разыскала доктора М'Бэнгу.  
Леонард выходит на улицу в надежде хоть немного успокоиться, но от свежего воздуха не становится легче, мысли вновь и вновь возвращаются к Джиму, которого сейчас оперирует кто-то другой, потому что у него на это просто не хватает духа.  
Он снова возвращается в лазарет и буквально на автомате подходит к сложенной в углу форме Джима и немногочисленным личным вещам, которые были при нем. Там письма от Сэма, записка от матери и, внезапно, от Спока Грейсона, что почему-то не удивляет МакКоя.   
Ему хочется узнать, смог ли Спок заменить его, но что-то подсказывает, что не стоит даже глядеть на эти письма. А среди конвертов обнаруживается еще пара затасканных фотографий. МакКой судорожно вздыхает, когда одна из них оказывается их общим снимком. Тот факт, что Джим распечатал его и таскал с собой на войне, окончательно добивает Леонарда.  
Следующие полтора часа он просто бесцельно мечется по помещению, срываясь на медсестер и поминутно спрашивая Чэпел о состоянии друга. Когда Кирка, наконец, привозят и укладывают на кушетку, Леонард и не думает о том, чтобы пойти спать, хотя Кристина на этом настаивает. Он убеждается, что операция прошла удачно, и все не так страшно как могло бы быть. И сейчас, стоя над его кроватью, Лен не знает, стоит ли вообще ворошить прошлое, вскрывать старые раны.   
Ведь сейчас перед ним совсем не тот Джимми, с которым они прогуливал пары в Академии и бесцельно валялись на траве перед озером. Сейчас перед ним капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк, образцовый солдат Армии США. Ему всего двадцать два года, по сути, еще совсем мальчишка, но так изменившийся на войне, что это бросается в глаза.   
Они не виделись со времен академии и почти не разговаривали, хотя в первое время Кирк частенько звонил ему. Но Леонард, стараясь оборвать все связи, не всегда отвечал на звонки, не отсылал ответных открыток, и вскоре энтузиазм Джима стал утихать, а потом и совсем иссяк. Он уже и не думал, что они когда-нибудь еще встретятся.  
– Боунс, – первое, что произносит Джим очнувшись. – Ты мне мерещишься?   
МакКой не находит в себе сил ответить, лишь внимательно смотрит другу в глаза. Он слишком хорошо помнил их небесно-голубой цвет. Но сейчас они уже не светятся так ярко как раньше. Что-то в нем надломилось. За год, проведенный на войне, он пережил многое, но Леонард уверен, что перед ним все тот же Джимми, которого он когда-то знал.


End file.
